Beauty & The Beast II
by MoonDoll33
Summary: The story of the beauty that became a beast, Nymphadora Tonks, to be with the man she loved who was already cursed to be a beast, Remus Lupin. This is part II (two) of Beauty & The Beast please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Beauty & The Beast.

Tonks smiled as she watched Teddy play with his little sister as she babbled at him from where she was in her baby swing her hair turning a soft purple as she became interested in her teething ring either than her brother.

Teddy sat next to his mother on the couch and laughed as she pulled him into her lap kissing his cheek as she held him close.

"When your sister wakes up from her nap we get to go and see daddy and Sirius."

Teddy looked up at his mother cocking his head to one side.

"Where is daddy?"

Tonks kissed her son's head before setting him next to her as she got up and carefully took her sleeping daughter out of the swing and took her to the nursery laying her in the crib, she looked at Teddy who had climbed up on the stool next to the crib and was watching his sister.

"Daddy and the others are talking at Grimmauld Place."

She smiled picking him up and left the room, the door open a crack incase Lyra woke early though she rarely did, Tonks had been opted out for the meeting today as were a few of the others and she had a feeling it was over the new string of attacks from the werewolves that had escaped the battle with their lives and had dodged the ministry throwing them into Azkaban.

She shook the thought from her head as she laid on the couch with Teddy sitting on her stomach as she crossed her ankles where they hung over the arm, Teddy smiled before getting down and grabbing the fake wand he'd received from George as a birthday gift and aimed it at her making her raise an eyebrow.

"Drop your wand and surrender dark witch!"

He tried not to laugh as he watched her smirk before she jumped to her feet dropping her wand to the floor.

"Put your hands up, no funny business."

Tonks got to her knees holding her hands up trying not to laugh as she made her brown hair a deep raven color impersonating her aunt.

"How dare you take a witch's wand and try to take me to Azkaban?"

Teddy pointed the toy wand at her with a stern look but his eyes were joking.

"Quite Lestrange or I'll hand you to the dementors!"

He pointed to the small pile of stuffed animals in the coroner making his mom laugh under her breath her hair changing pink for a moment before it went back as she looked at his wand aimed at her and smirked.

"You'll never take me alive young arour!"

She imitated her aunt's cackle best she could and scooped him up in a hug as he laughed dropping his wand as he tried to squirm away from her as she tickled him, he managed to get out of her hold as she stopped tickling him.

She watched him as he picked up her wand handing to to her with the tip pointed down so it wasn't pointed at either of them, she took it smiling at him.

"Thank you sweetie."

She tucked it in her back pocket as she got up listening for a moment to make sure Lyra wasn't woken by their fun, she stumbled onto the couch when Teddy gave a small growl and pounced at her wrapping his arms around her waist, she managed to land on the couch so she avoided hurting him and herself as well as avoiding breaking her wand.

She gasped breathless as he sat on her stomach.

"Now what did you do that for?"

She looked at her son who was looking down his hair a dark blue.

"Sorry mummy."

She smiled softly hugging him, he was a bit surprised as he felt her arms around him.

"Your mine now young arour!"

She smirked as he laughed squirming out of her hold to the floor looking for his wand, which she held up as he looked at her.

"Lose something?"

He seemed to look scared for a moment but gave a smirk of his own jumping onto the couch and snatching the toy from her standing on the arm of the couch aiming at her.

"Taking an arour's wand and working for the dark side are offenses to the ministry and so I take you in chains to Azkaban for life!"

Tonks felt her body react before she could comprehend what was happening, suddenly she had her own wand in her hand and was ready to draw it but the door opening stopped her reflex from allowing her to do so.

She looked at the door forgetting her son standing in front of her as Remus came into the room raising an eyebrow at the scene before him, she looked at Teddy who had lowered his wand looking at his father.

Tonks felt herself blush as Remus chuckled looking between the two of them.

"Playing dark wizard catcher?"

Teddy nodded sitting in his mom's lap as she let her hair turn pink from the black it was as she sighed holding him close.

"I guess it's true, old habits did hard."

She chuckled looking back at her husband as he made his way to her kissing her head.

"What are you going to do when he gets old enough to have a real wand?"

She looked down at Teddy as he got off the couch and was heading to Lyra's room hearing her stir.

"I'll teach him like Mad-eye taught me, but aside from that it sounds like your daughter knows your home and you get to put her back down for a nap."

She smirked like it would be a challenge to get her back to sleep, granted the little girl didn't sleep like her older brother had, she was a light sleeper like her mother but also just like her mother she was very fond of Remus.

He kissed her head before fallowing Teddy to Lyra's room opening the door as the little girl began to cry.

"Teddy come here."

Teddy came to his mother's side as she got up, he took her hand as she held it out, he led him quietly past Lyra's room to his and once inside she sat on the bed.

"We need to pack your things for tonight."

Teddy looked a little confused making Tonks chuckle as she pointed to the window.

"Mummy and daddy have to change tonight sweetheart."

Teddy nodded gathering his things quickly then got on the bed next to her looking up at her with big puppy eyes that broke her heart and her will to say no.

"Mummy can I come with please?"

Tonks looked down at him messing up his hair giving him a broken smile.

"No sweetie, your father would be very upset if I brought you with, and if something happened to you we would both be very very upset."

Teddy pouted turning away from her his hair turning red as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on little man don't be mad with me, you'll understand just how dangerous it would be to bring you a long."

Teddy huffed a growl refusing to turn around but his hair lightened a shade as she put a hand on his back.

"Tell you what, how about if you go to Harry's tonight and Lyra goes to grandma's? I know Harry wants to see you again and they will be going to Molly's tonight so you'll see Fleur and Victorie."

Teddy finally looked at her with a smile on his face his hair turning bright yellow as he jumped up.

"Can I mummy please!?"

She chuckled catching him before he could fall off the bed before pulling him into her lap.

"I'll ask Harry and see what he says about it, okay?"

Teddy nodded getting out of her lap and going to the door all but bouncing as he waited for her, she shook her head getting up and fallowing him back to the living room, Teddy had always been fascinated by her patronus and her casting it when he was fussy had only fueled that.

She sat on the couch and pulled him into her lap as she cast the charm giving the silvery white werewolf her message before sending it off as Remus quietly left Lyra's room and coming into the living room getting a scowl from his wife.

"She is such a daddy's girl already it isn't even funny, your in there 5 minutes and she goes right to sleep, I'm in there up to an hour before she falls asleep for me."

She chuckled shaking her head as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Teddy was the same way with you till he turned a year old."

Tonks laid her head on the back of the couch looking up at him.

"She acts just like her mother pink hair and all."

She chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her lovingly, she purred agents his lips letting it turn into a soft growl as he deepened the kiss, she broke the kiss as Teddy got down from her lap making her look away reluctantly in time to see the brown owl run face first into the chair across from them, she couldn't stop the face palm as she looked at the bird as it got up a letter in it's beak.

"She had to send the owl, couldn't send a patronus that wouldn't break my windows!"

She grumbled as she got up going to the owl and taking the letter growling as it flew into the window before out the open on, she shook her head opening the letter and reading it over with Teddy tugging her arm to try and see the letter nearly pulling her off her unsteady feet.

"Teddy don't you'll make mummy fall over."

He stopped tugging her arm but kept standing on his tip toes as she read.

"You can stay with them as long as I take you to the burrow."

Teddy smiled happily forgetting he had a hold of his mom's arm as he jumped and ended pulling both them to the floor with Tonks giving a yelp as she landed on her back side next to her son.

"Ow! Okay that hurt."

She got up rubbing her lower back wincing at the bruise as it formed, Teddy got up looking down sheepishly his hair turning a pale blue.

"I'm sorry mummy."

Tonks smiled at him and scooped him up in a hug kissing his head.

"It's okay sweetheart you didn't mean to, besides mummy's done worse to herself."

She held him close looking down as she felt his hand on the ropey scar on her shoulder that was now exposed by her shirt being pulled down, she set him down fixing her shirt before glancing outside as the movement hurt her bones and joints.

"Go get your bag sweetie and I'll take you to the burrow."

Teddy hurried off the get his bag and she whined as she felt her chest burn, it was getting late and if she didn't make the trip quick she'd transform outside the burrow and have the risk of hurting someone.

Remus saw her worried glances out the window as Teddy came back from his room.

"You hurry and take him I'll take Lyra to your mother try not to transform if you can help it."

She nodded swallowing the lump in her throat as she picked Teddy up and hurried out the door apparating quickly to the burrow, she set Teddy on his feet on the door step after kissing his cheek as Bill opened the door looking at her a bit worried.

"Tonkie the moon is nearly up you won't make it back in time."

Tonks looked panicked over her shoulder and with a whimper stepped back from the pair in front of her as she doubled over bitting back a scream.

Bill acted as fast as he could drawing his wand but it was to late with a deafening scream she began to transform her bones snapping sickeningly as she fell to the ground her eyes locking on Teddy as he stood behind Bill and now Harry both with their wands trained on her as the change completed leaving her panting on the ground whimpers rolling off her lips.

Her wolf lay still for a moment letting the pain pass when a gust of wind blew the unfamiliar scents to it's nose causing it to raise and growl at the two men before it.

Bill stepped closer to the she wolf his wand still out but so was his free hand as he got closer until the wolf's growls became feral, the wind blew again blowing Teddy's sent to it and this time the wolf whined it's mothering instincts telling her it was her pup but all she seen was the boy watching her from behind a strangers legs.

She gave a growl swatting Bill's wand from his hand and pushing him over with a paw before going to Harry ignoring his shaky threats as she lowered herself to her belly looking at the boy sniffing and again her instincts told her that he was a pup and she whined again.

"Harry let Teddy go to her, she won't hurt him."

Harry looked at Bill as if he was mad before clenching his jaw and pointing his wand at the wolf.

"Don't!"

Bill tried to warn him but it was to late, the wolf was spooked and lashed out bringing Harry down with her weight as she stood over him her paw on his chest as she snarled her teeth inches from his neck when a small whimper made her freeze.

She looked at Teddy as he let out another whimper making her forget about Harry under her paw as she gave a soft whine back before taking a step closer to him cringing when the child reached out his hand as he'd seen Bill do, the wolf closed the gap and sniffed his hand before nudging it with her muzzle seeming to be tamed by the boy as he ran his fingers through her brown fur.

She turned away blocking Teddy as Bill got to his feet favoring a leg his ankle sprained at least by her lash out at him, he put his wand away showing her empty hands though she still growled protectively feeling Teddy nuzzle into her side doing what he could to try and keep her from hurting someone.

The wolf jumped and yelped shocked when it felt something painful strike it's back and with a growl turned to face the door barring it's teeth at the red head girl that stood there that now had Teddy behind her though he was protesting greatly kicking up a tantrum.

Ginny's hand shook as she took aim again and used the first spell that rolled off her tongue, a cruciatus curse making her fall to the ground yelping and howling in pain, Bill swore as he heard an answering howl not far off and as Ginny's concentration was broken by Teddy getting out of her grip the she wolf howled again hearing it's mates calls.

Teddy went to his mother placing his hand to her neck burring his face in the fur of her shoulder giving a whine that even the wolf could tell was real as she moved carefully and licked his cheek with a whine of her own.

It didn't take Remus long to figure his wife wouldn't make it back before the moon claimed her so he had gone to where he knew he'd find her letting himself change and answering her howls when he heard them, he ran as fast as his soar body would allow as her howls stopped fear for it's mate pushing it faster with each stride.

He finally made it to where he could see his mate laying on the ground a human child nuzzled into her fur running his fingers through it as she ignored it as if it was normal her head on her paws only a growl escaping her lips when one of the others got to close than she'd like.

The wolf made his way carefully to his mate sniffing carefully as he got closer shooting glances at the others by the door before he nudged his mates muzzle with his getting a huff from her as she looked at the boy as he petted her fur glancing at the other wolf now and again.

The wolf gave a low growl sniffing Teddy who froze in place as soon as he heard it and remained still as the male sniffed him before snorting and sitting on it's haunches then laying down began to groom the she wolf who didn't object as she closed her eyes.

From the door of the burrow Bill sighed as Molly wrapped his sprained ankle.

"Tonks' wolf must have recognized Teddy or his scent other wise she wouldn't be sitting out there letting him do that to her, but Remus' wolf is harder to figure out, males don't normally get involved with pups so they don't always tolerate them around his mate but he can tell if they are his pups."

Harry was watching closely from the window as the two wolves settled down, Tonks' was standing to shake out her fur as a protest to her mates continues grooming only to lay back down as Teddy watched her and smiled when she'd nudge his cheek with her muzzle.

She gave a yelp as the male beside her nipped her back harshly as she nudged the boy, she turned on him growling her fur bristling and her teeth bared at her mate.

The male growled back but stayed low to the ground as she looked over him growling, Bill watched with Harry as the dispute settled it's self quickly with Tonks laying back down with Teddy who petted her muzzle lightly giggling when she nudged his hand then sniffed his neck tickling him.

Bill narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the moon then back to the pair of wolves Tonks now on her back before rolling back over her back to Teddy as she whined to the male who rose to his feet and sniffed her gently nipping her fur.

"Harry have Teddy come to you slowly but if she turn around don't move."

Harry stood and reached out his hand to Teddy who got to his feet and slowly made his way to his godfather, Tonks' wolf glanced at the two but did nothing as she rose to her feet nudging Remus' wolf off her before she dashed to the hill whimpering for him to fallow.

Harry got Teddy in the house though he was protesting it as Harry glanced at Bill as the wolves vanished over the hill.

"How did you know she wouldn't bite my head off for taking Teddy away?"

Bill looked at the moon with a heavy sigh.

"Mating season, she feels the pup, or Teddy in this case, is old enough she can mate again but if Lyra were here she would have given Remus a good bash to the head and a hard bite for trying to push her to mate."

Harry looked a bit shocked recalling the way Tonks' wolf had reacted to being nipped on her back.

"That was pushing to to do that? It looked like she was ready to kill him."

He shook his head as Bill shrugged.

"It happens, if a female isn't willing to mate she'll show it how she did but if the urge sets in she'll make her own advances."

He shook his head as he crossed his arms, Teddy sat by the window till he started to fall asleep his head on his hand as he closed his eyes his head lolling forward so his forehead was on the cool glass.

Harry seen him now asleep and picked him up putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder gesturing to the door, as she got up Bill watched them out of the corner of his eye.

"You won't get past the steps."

Harry ignored his warning and opened the door and stepping down the steps but once his foot touched the ground a snarl broke the quite night air and he seen the pair of yellow eyes in the moon light rise from the ground not 10 feet away.

He quickly stepped back onto the step watching as the wolf laid back down with a huff but kept it's eyes on him.

"I told you, she won't leave till dawn when she changes back."

He looked at Tonks' wolf closed it's eyes for a moment before looking up at the moon and standing, Teddy stirred in Harry's arms opening his eyes looking around, the wolf didn't miss the movement and closed the space between her and Harry nudging Teddy's shoulder ignoring Harry completely.

Teddy smiled at his mother petting her muzzle as she closed her eyes.

"I'm okay mummy."

The wolf whined but stepped away from them before going back to where she was laying before, Bill looked at Harry and his sister placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I think it's okay to go now, she was worried about Teddy."

Teddy got out of Harry's hold and went to his mother's wolf stopping a short distance from her after hearing a warning growl from next to her, he looked at Remus' grey wolf as it growled again at him but stopped as his mate snapped at him before she turned to Teddy a bit surprised when he kissed her nose before smiling at her as he went back to Ginny taking her hand.

The wolf watched as the trio apparated away, she nudged her mate as she laid beside him with a small huff, her mate lifted his head and licked her muzzle before laying his head on his paws.

Tonks was woken up in the morning by cold bitting her bones, she opened her eyes grimacing as she forced herself up, it took her a moment to get her bearings and when she did she wanted to cry praying the metallic taste on her lips wasn't someone she knew.

She forced herself up wincing as her bones screamed their protest, she looked down at herself with a sigh as she seen the shredded remains of her clothing and as she looked down the blood dripped from her chin, trying not to panic yet she checked herself over seeing a red and raw gash on her forearm and with a sigh she looked around her seeing Remus still out on the ground where she had been and just a few steps from where she was lay a rabbit that she assumed her wolf had killed explaining the blood in her mouth.

She sighed again this time in annoyance as she used Aguamenti to quickly rinse the blood from her mouth and face letting the stream trickle over her hair as she shook and pulled leaves out grumbling.

Some time between her grumbling at her hair and managing to repair her clothing enough she was covered, Remus woke up summoning his clothes and dressing before walking up behind his wife wrapping his arms around her waist.

She relaxed into his hold closing her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder her damp hair turning brown and grew out so it fell over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here love? I thought you'd have made it to the normal place."

He kissed her head holding her closer.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't make it back so I came to you."

She opened her eyes turning them blue to match his making him blush a bit.

"You do realize we are outside the borrow, I woke up with blood all over my face with a gash on my wrist and a half eaten rabbit over there right?"

He looked at the burrow then to her wrist that was raw and red still before he looked back at her, her eyes were laced with worry as they looked back shifting back to her soft grey from the blue she was wearing.

Remus was about to say something worry filling his eyes when she looked away at the door as it opened with Bill leaning agents the door frame his arms crossed and Tonks felt her heart twist painfully as she glimpsed he was favoring a leg.

"Before you ask what happened you should know Teddy is with Harry and Ginny so he's safe."

She felt the twist easy it's hold a little but not much as she worried still.

"You didn't have time to get away before you changed, I made the mistake of stepping in your way and you pinned me to the ground spraining my ankle in the process, had it not been for Teddy's scent you probably would have done the same to Harry. I'm guessing your wolf knew Teddy's scent and registered him as your pup so your wolf let him around her rather impressive seeing a 3 year old sit with a full grown female werewolf petting her like a dog. You were rather protective of him to gave Remus a good snapping at more then once from growling at him when he was curling up to you."

Remus blushed faintly at how protective he had been of his wife to growl at their son and Tonks couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled over her lips.

"Just like his mother, fearless to no end."

She looked at Bill as he shifted a slight amount of his weight to his bad ankle.

"I'm sorry Bill, I guess my wolf seen you as a threat, I am how every grateful that you risked yourself to keep Teddy and the others safe so thank you."

She smiled and Bill shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing call it a reflex nothing much."

After thanking him Tonks took Remus' hand and apparited to Harry's looking at the door as it opened and Teddy came running out into his mothers arms as she smiled.

"Morning sweetheart, bright and early as normal."

Teddy hugged her neck smiling.

"I've been up since dawn mummy, Ginny and Harry are still sleeping."

Tonks looked at him as she picked him up with a worried look.

"Maybe you should stay here so they don't think some one took you or you ran off."

Teddy whined staying close to her his grey eyes begging her in a way she couldn't refuse.

"I don't think I'd think that for a moment Tonks, if it were any normal night and not after a full moon."

Tonks looked back at the door seeing Ginny leaning on the frame her arms crossed though she was smirking, she looked at Teddy in his mothers hold.

"He's been wide awake since the break of dawn I heard him come down the steps and run out here so I figured you and Remus were here."

Teddy blushed sticking his tongue out at her making them laugh.

"Sorry, he's always woke up at the break of dawn like his father and full moons are worse he'll be up all night some times."

She chuckled as her son yawned as if to prove her point.

"Thank you Ginny, I'm sorry if I frightened you or Harry last night."

Ginny shook her head.

"Nothing to worry about promise, nothing Harry hasn't faced before either."

Out of the corner of her eye Tonks seen her husband shudder at the memory of Harry's third year when he'd transformed in front of Harry and the others.

She nodded shifting Teddy to her hip so she could take her husbands hand with a small reassuring smile.

"Never the less thank you for taking him I hope he wasn't to much trouble."

Ginny shook her head waving bye to Teddy as they left, once in the house after picking Lyra up from Andormeda's Remus put her in her room letting her sleep while Tonks laid down on the couch with Teddy asleep on her chest already, she couldn't stop the smile as Remus came back and had her sit up before he sat down and had her use his lap as a pillow.

He watched with a smile as she closed her eyes her hair turning from the soft purple to pink before fadeing to brown as she fell into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Beach day.

Tonks' laugh echoed through the house as she held out her hand to her cousin who grumbled handing over a gallon for losing a game of Wizards Chess, she smirked adding it to the small stack of coins that was gathering because she kept winning, she'd beat Bill twice already and had now beat Sirius three times.

Sirius looked at her as she fixed the chess pieces.

"Your cheating some how, how else could you beat me so many times in one go?"

Tonks pretended to be appalled by his accusation as she set the pawn on the bored.

"I do not cheat Sirius! Not my fault you can't play well."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes as Remus stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I doubt you could beat Moony in a round, I haven't met a soul yet that could."

Remus shook his head looking at Sirius as he leaned back in the chair.

"Nope, I won't play her last time I did she beat me a total of 10 times before I gave up."

He watched as Sirius nearly fell over in the chair looking at Tonks as she giggled but sat proudly with a smirk but before he could say anything Teddy came out of Lyra's room and stood by the table looking at the game as Sirius agents his better judgment tried to beat Tonks again.

Seeing her son Tonks smiled lifting him into her lap as she called her command to her chess piece watching as her white pawn over took Sirus' black one, Teddy watched as the game continued and ended with Tonks winning after losing only two pawns, a knight and one queens castle where Sirius had lost nearly all his pieces.

Tonks smirked taking the gallon from him again as he stood from the table, She watched as he shook his head before sitting on the couch making her sigh as she held Teddy.

After some time Tonks was leaning on the counter feeding Lyra as she listened to the radio while the boys all slept in their places in the living room, Teddy on the floor surrounded by crayons and paper, Sirius on the couch where he had been sulking after losing to her so many times, and her husband was in his chair the book he had been reading laid on the arm as he snored lightly.

She looked down at Lyra who was clearly awake as she drank the formula in the bottle, she smiled kissing her daughter's head before moving to open the window letting in a warm summer breeze, Lyra began to fuss in her arms so she took the bottle away and rubbed her back as she looked out the window, she smiled as Lyra giggled in her arms as a butterfly flew in the open window and landed on her nose it's blue wings opening and closing before it took off again landing on the counter where it stayed.

She turned back to the kitchen listening to the radio weather forecast sighing as the temperature was thought to reach up to 100, she looked at the boys as Teddy sat up rubbing his eye as he whined.

"Mummy it's hot."

Tonks placed Lyra in her swing before going to him and sitting on the floor beside him.

"I know it is that's why mummy needs your help."

Teddy's mood seemed to lift as he smiled at her.

"With what?"

She thought for a moment glancing at Lyra as she made one of her little noises.

"Since it's getting really hot would you rather go to the beach or the pool?"

Teddy thought for a moment before looking back at her.

"Beach!"

She chuckled as he jumped up before she lightly put a finger to her lips and he giggled.

"Alright then can you get Lyra a swimsuit then please?"

He nodded and hurried off to Lyra's room, Tonks smiled quickly picking up the crayons and paper setting them out of the way before she got to her feet, she went to her husband placing a hand on each one of the chairs arms smirking, she kissed his cheek waking him up.

"I'm taking the kids to the beach if you and Sirius want to go you both better get up."

She was about to straiten up but was pulled down into a quick kiss from her husband making her chuckle as she turned away to pick Lyra up out of her swing, she held her daughter as Teddy came back with a cute little white swimsuit and hat for his sister already wearing his swimming trunks.

"Thank you sweet heart."

She took the outfit from him kicking Sirius lightly in the foot as she passed him on her way to the stairs, Sirius growled as he woke up leering at her as if he knew she kicked him, his only response was her sticking her tongue out at him before going up the stairs with Lyra and Teddy.

Once in her and Remus' room she laid Lyra on the bed and changed her into the swimsuit as Teddy sat on her other side, she kissed both their heads before she got up and ducked into the bath room to change into her swimsuit even if she didn't plan to get into the water much.

When she came out she was in a loose dress her hair now pink as she scooped Lyra up making her giggle and change her hair pink as well, she went back down stairs after grabbing a bag and putting the bottle of sunscreen and a couple of deflated water rings and toys in it, as they got to the foot of the stairs Teddy hurried to the door waiting for her.

She looked at Remus who was sitting at the table with Sirius waiting as well, she felt a bit self aware now as she blushed morphing it away and making her hair a wine blush pink as Lyra reached for her father who took her with a smile wrapping his arm around Tonks' waist kissing her cheek, she blushed again turning so their lips met for a moment before pulling away to laugh as Teddy yelled for her and his father to hurry.

She glanced at Sirius who had shifted into his animagus form trotting to Teddy's side pawing at the door, she laughed shaking her head.

"Alright, alright."

She kissed Remus a final time before getting Lyra's dipper bag before opening the door for Teddy watching him run outside with Padfoot beside him barking back at the house as Tonks walked out with Remus beside her holding the giggling Lyra,she took her daughter as Remus went to Teddy and Sirius waiting for Tonks to apparate first.

She held her daughter close and with a soft pop apparated away the others not far behind, she gave a small sigh as she landed unsteadily on the sand but kept her footing as the rest of the group landed beside her Teddy wobbling unsteady on the sand but Sirius kept him standing by pressing his nose to the boys back.

She smiled at her husband as he came to her side but her attention as Teddy took off running, she was about to tell him to be careful when she seen he was running to Bill and Fleur who was smiling at him holding Victorie close, she smiled walking with Remus to the couple chuckling as Padfoot fallowed Teddy closely his tail wagging.

Felur smiled giving Tonks a one armed hug that she returned both chuckling as the girls in their arms made noises of protest, Bill shook his head as did Remus as they helped their wives set up a spot where they could watch Teddy and Padfoot where they were running from the sea waves as they came in, Tonks chuckled as one crashed into Padfoot drenching him as Teddy laughed a safe distance from the water.

Tonks and Fleur had settled on their towels under an umbrella with the two babies when she called Teddy over and put the sunscreen on him before sending him to play, she carefully put a bit of the lotion on Lyra and Fleur watched as Bill sat with Teddy and began to build a sandcastle with him seeming to enjoy himself as much as Teddy was.

Fleur looked at Tonks who was now holding Lyra propped up on her legs smiling as the girl babbled and cooed at her mother.

"How do you do it Tonks?"

Tonks looked at the girl beside her who was holding a sleeping Victorie as she looked at Teddy who was playing in the sand.

"What?"

She looked at Bill as Teddy went back to the waters edge collecting sea shells bringing them back and placing them on the sand castle.

"Handle a little one and Teddy, Victorie is a handful for me most of time I could never imagine two kids."

She shook her head looking back at her as Lyra made a small whimper which Tonks fixed by giving her a teething ring which she happily played with.

"It is hard at first but with help from Remus it's not so bad, once they get older it is easier too, Teddy gave me an easy time he's just like Remus he'd do anything to make the people he cares about happy but this one well she's my little trouble maker."

She giggled kissing Lyra's head getting a happy laugh in response making her eyes soften as she looked back at Fleur.

"Trust me Fleur it gets easier and before long you'll want another little one."

She looked at Teddy as he came up to them holding out his closed hand to Fleur, she held out her free hand a bit confused but smiled as he placed a small pink and blue shell in her hand, she kissed his cheek with a soft smile.

"Thank you Teddy it's lovely."

Teddy smiled and Tonks didn't miss his eyes shift to Victorie as she stirred in her mother's arm, the little girl opened her brown eyes looking up at Teddy and giving a happy giggle reaching for him.

Fleur looked at her daughter before back at Teddy.

"Have a seat Teddy you can hold her if you like."

He smiled sitting between them holding the girl the way Tonks showed him to hold a baby, his smile widened as the small girl reached up and put her tiny hand to his cheek happily babbling, Tonks couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips as she put a hand on her son's back.

"She likes you."

Teddy looked up at his mother blushing faintly before looking back down at the girl in his arms, Tonks looked at Fleur her smile turning to a smirk.

"Another reason for Bill to be weary of me, our kids like each other."

Fleur looked at her a bit surprised but not in a bad away her eyes were happy as was her smile.

"I trust Teddy will make sure she is always happy."

Tonks chuckled as Teddy blushed deeper but said nothing as his hair turned a golden blonde to match Victorie's and Fleur's, he looked up at Fleur who took Victorie back so he could go play again and as he ran off Tonks called to Remus to watch him if he took him in the water.

Bill came over to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me take her for awhile you go and have some fun with Teddy, besides you could use some sun your getting pale."

He smirked getting a growl from her as she forced her skin to darken a tone or two but gave up letting it fade with a sigh as she handed Lyra over to Bill stifling a laugh as she watched him her blue eyes seeming annoyed some how.

"Like this, she doesn't like to be held so tightly."

Tonks moved Lyra carefully so he wasn't holding her so close and the girl yawned her eyes closing as she drifted to sleep.

"There see, and if she wakes up and she is fussy her hair is a good way to tell what she wants, blue your holding her to tight again, red she's just being fussy and will calm down after a little bit, giving her the teething ring or pacifier will help, and green she's hungry."

Bill nodded glancing at her with a smirk before shooing her off, Tonks slipped out of her dress going to where Teddy was with his father, she snuck up behind her son as he waited for the water and scooped him into her arms making him laugh as they both were hit by the water, she set him down shaking her head making her hair short and pink.

Remus looked her over as she watched Teddy dig in the damp sand picking up shells and laughing when he picked one up that still had a crab inside it making him drop it, the two piece swimsuit fit her frame nicely though he could tell she'd used her abilities to make herself skinned than she was naturally something he hated seeing her do to herself, she glanced at him seeing his gaze and blushed but smiled looking down.

Remus made his way to her side kissing her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she let her head rest on his shoulder as they watched Teddy fallow the crab he found before he stopped seeing something in the sand, he bent down and picked it up before bringing it back to her handing the small pinkish white pearl to her.

She smiled kneeling to his level.

"Do you know what you found sweetie?"

Teddy shook his head looking at the pearl, to him it was just a little pink marble that he found in the sand.

"It's a pearl, a little oyster take a grain of sand and after some time inside the oyster the sand changes into a pearl like this, they are hard to find and if you find a real one you are very very lucky, a pink pearl like this one is a sign of love in ones life."

She smiled at her son as he took the pearl back looking it over before looking where Bill was with Fleur and the babies then back at his mother.

"I want to find another one and give one to Lyra and the other to Victorie."

She smiled kissing his head before he took the pearl back to the bag and carefully set it inside before running back to the waters edge and started looking, she stood up watching him before looking at her husband as he walked to her side slipping something into her hand, she looked in her hand and smiled seeing a shell that seemed to have to many colors then normal, she kissed his cheek before she began to help Teddy look in the shallow water.

After awhile Teddy got out of the water and decided to look on the shore where he'd found the first pearl while Tonks kept looking in the water, she looked back at the shore as Remus called for her to be careful, with a deep breath she slipped under the water and once under closed her eyes a bubble of air forming over her mouth and nose.

She looked around her before diving deeper down seeing something on the sand bellow her, once she reached the sandy floor she picked up the object that had caught her eye and looked it over confused, a wand slim and black she didn't like the feel of it in her hand and dropped it before moving on.

As she kept going she had to keep her concentration on the air bubble letting her breath now and again to re-enforce it but most of her attention was on the objects she was finding, another wand, and a few old looking coins, but what caught her eye was a gleam of blue as she was focusing on her air bubble, she moved close to the gleam and when she was close enough she couldn't believe what she was looking at.

She picked the object up looking it over, a blue crystal the size of her palm and inside it was a stone that seemed to be pink, she turned the stone over and in the light that caught the stone she nearly dropped it seeing claw marks carved into it harshly as if someone had tried to break it.

She dropped the stone with a whine deciding it was time to head back to shore, on her way back she managed to find another pink pearl and a milky white one as well, she came back to the surface when she couldn't keep the bubble any more and when she did she could see Teddy still looking through the sand.

She got out of the water going to his side and showing him the two pearls smiling as he hugged her before taking the pink pearl over with the other one, she chuckled getting up shaking out her hair as it grew out again, she looked back out at the water remembering the wands and odd stone.

She was pulled from her thought by Teddy who came back to her with the pearls and string.

"Mummy can you make these into necklaces?"

She bit her lip as she took the items from him kneeling down in the sand summoning her wand, she held her palm open with the pearls in her palm and waved her wand muttering spells, after a few minutes both pearls were strung onto their own chain, Teddy smiled hugging her again and kissed her cheek as she got up holding him as she made her way to where Remus was holding Lyra while Bill sat on Fleur's other side with Victorie in his arms.

Tonks set Teddy on his feet before she sat next to her husband smiling at Lyra who giggled at her babbling and cooing, Tonks watched as Teddy took the strung pearl to Bill explaining to him it was for Victorie, Teddy smiled as Bill and Fleur thanked him and Victorie gave an agreeing coo at him.

He came back standing by his father's side looking at Lyra showing her the pearl.

"This is for you sissy, I hope you like it when you get bigger."

Tonks smiled at Lyra giggled reaching up for the pearl but Teddy shook his head setting it in the bag.

"No Lyra you can't have it yet, once your older like me you can has it."

He kissed his sister's head and she giggle in response her hair turning pink, Tonks smiled as she dried her hair with a towel before looking at Fleur next to her as Victorie began to make noises at Bill from her mother's arms.

"Ya know when we were in school Charlie and I would tease Bill a lot because he was the most responsible one of the three of us, not many sixth years will take the blame for blowing up stalls in the girls bathroom or jinxing Filch then going through his office. But before he left school one of the worst things I did was sneak into Snape's stores and took a few things and on the day he was going to leave I came running into the train station looking like I had gone through an explosion but I managed to give him a small bottle of liquid luck what he did with it I never found out."

Bill looked at her laughing at the memories.

"Still have it, it's sitting back at home hidden away. I can remember taking the blame for when you and Charlie decided to take the whole Quidditch teams brooms and hide them in the different towers."

She laughed remembering sneaking out in the middle of the night using Charlie to distract Flich while she hid the brooms only to be caught on her way back from the astronomy tower and got royally punished.

She shook her head with a shudder remembering the week she had to spend with Snape and how she had to copy text for the week till she either passed out or whined about her hand enough he let her leave.

"Didn't you make three other potions by mistake before you got the luck one down?"

She thought for a moment nodding.

"I did, a love potion, a liquid death potion and one I wasn't going to even dare to find out."

Bill chuckled shaking his head before laying back on the sand, Tonks' attention was pulled away to Teddy as he took out the blue water ring and began to try and blow it up, she chuckled using her wand to inflate it for him before getting up and going to the water with him, she smiled going out to where he couldn't touch but she was only waist deep keeping a light hold on the ring so he wouldn't float out to deeper water.

Teddy laughed as he kicked about in the water but his laughs stopped when his mom lifted him out of the ring holding him close.

"Don't let go sweet heart."

He nodded wrapping his arms around her neck as she went to the deeper water, it wasn't long before the water was to his shoulders but he was laughing happily as Tonks held him so his head was above water, she smiled watching him have fun as he splashed.

"Careful, don't splash to much."

He didn't seem to hear her but she shook her head glancing behind her at the open water the thought of the wands and stone turning in her head, she dropped the thought and took Teddy back to where he could touch grabbing the ring on the way.

"Stay here sweetie, mummy will be back."

She looked at Fleur who came to Teddy's side giving Tonks a nod before playing with Teddy, once her son was occupied she went back out to the water and under casting the bubble over her mouth and nose again going back to the spot with the stone, she looked around again leaving the stone where it was on the sand to explore farther.

After awhile she came to a cave, bitting her lip she re-enforced the bubble and went in once inside the filtered light from the surface hit something reflective throwing the light onto the walls of the cave reviling more carvings and drawings, she ran her fingers over the deeply carved words unable to read the strange words as she fallowed them deeper into the cave.

She stopped when she couldn't feel the words any longer but could see symbols she knew, on the wall was a scene drawn onto the wall in faded colors of browns, whites and blacks, she swallowed seeing the full moon over a group of people.

She looked at the next set of images her heart aching as she seen the people turn into wolves, the more she looked at the scene the more pieces clicked in her head as she looked around her now seeing claw marks and deep gashes in the stone face, she traced them as her heart sank, the cave had once been above the water on land and was part of a werewolf den, the wands that looked so different from the ones she and the others were used to must have been from the same time or close to it but the one thing that didn't fit was the stone.

She looked over the rest of the cave surprised when she came out in a small hallow that had an air space in it, she quickly swam to the surface taking a breath as the bubble vanished, she coughed a bit as her lungs filled with the damp air as she looked around her.

She seen a drawing on the wall in front of her and moved closer looking it over, as she was looking it over she realized it was the stone she'd seen but she couldn't unriddle it, suddenly a light beside her made her jump and her heart leap into her throat, she sighed seeing it was just Sirius' patronus asking where she was.

Once it was gone she sighed giving up on the images before going back under casting the bubble as she swam out of the cave again stopping this time to pick up the stone before going back up to the surface and to the shore shaking out her hair as it shortened it's self.

"Where were you?!"

She jumped as the question hit her ears harshly, she looked up to see Sirius with Remus both looking at her, Sirius crossly though his eyes were worried and Remus just looked at her worried.

"I found a cave and went exploring, sorry."

She hid the stone behind her back going to her husband's side sheepishly looking down till she felt his finger tilt her face up, as she met his gaze he kissed her making her relax as she kissed back closing her eyes.

She pulled away to look at him placing her free hand to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone."

He shook his head kissing her palm before looking over his shoulder at Teddy who was asleep on the blanket and Lyra who was babbling at Bill as he held her.

"Do you know how long you were down there?"

She shook her head looking at her son before back at her husband.

"Nearly two hours, you didn't have your wand so we began to worry."

She bit her lip her eyes spotting her wand on the blanket by her son.

"Wand less breathing charm it took some concentration to keep re-enforcing it though."

She explained as she went to the blanket picking up her wand and sitting down, she dried herself off glancing at Teddy as he slept snoring lightly, she kept the stone hidden from sight as her husband sat beside her .

Sunset seemed to come all to quickly as Tonks found herself walking along the damp sand holding Lyra with Fleur holding Victorie by her side as they watched Teddy run through the waves that crept onto the sand.

"Tonks, do you ever get the feeling that your kids are growing up to quickly? That all the time in the world is slipping away till they don't need you?"

Tonks looked at Teddy as he turned waiting up for the two of them, she held Lyra closer kissing her head while she tried to find her voice as her heart gave a painful squeeze.

"Yes, every day since Teddy was able to walk I've felt like I'll close my eyes for a second and when I open them again he'll be older and going off to school, I'm sometimes afraid to blink because I don't want time to steal those moments from me but then I realize he still needs me."

She chuckled halfheartedly as Teddy turned to wait for them only to see him stumble on his feet falling forward, she quickly went to his side wrapping her free arm around him as he gave a small whimper, she felt his arms around her neck and picked him up as Fleur made her way to them.

"I think it's time to go home I know someone who's ready for bed."

She kissed Teddy's head as he nuzzled her neck, Fleur nodded with a small smile as she walked back to the men with her leaning into Bill's side as he wrapped an arm around her waist, Tonks smiled gratefully when Remus took Lyra for her seeing as Teddy was already asleep and refusing to let go of his mom.

After gathering their things and saying their goodbyes Tonks left with the kids, her husband and Sirius who had turned back to his dog form as they apparited home, once inside Tonks woke Teddy long enough to give him a bath then put him to bed, she sat on the edge of the bed brushing his hair from his face as he slept snoring lightly.

She smiled as she got up leaving the room and closing the door softly, she tip toed past Lyra's room where her husband had already got the little girl to fall asleep, she ran her fingers through her now long, messy brown hair grumbling as it felt rough from the salt water, she let her hand fall as she came into the living room only to find Remus sitting in the chair looking over the stone turning it over in his hand.

"Where did this come from love?"

He looked up at her as she sat on the arm of the chair looking at the stone.

"I found it when I went back to explore the cave it caught my eye but I have no idea what it is."

She finally met his eyes before he shook his head handing it to her then pulling her into his lap.

"I don't know either it's odd seeing a crystal form around a stone a blue one at that, the crystal alone is a rare site."

She turned the stone over in her hand looking it over as she listened.

"I don't know but what I do know is that I currently smell like sea weed and my hair is a mess so I'm going to wash up, weather you come and join me is up to you."

She smirked kissing him deeply, she got out of his lap setting the stone on the table as she made her way to the bathroom her hair turning from pink to purple as she smirked hearing him get up and fallow, Tonks knew she wasn't as bad as her aunts but she was able to be tricky enough to get her way when it came to having her husband wrapped around her little finger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Wand Trouble.

Tonks sat in the dinning room looking through a book from the stack beside her, she was growing board with looking through the dusty pages that made her sneeze when ever she closed the leather covers but she was curious to learn more about the stone she'd found, she closed the heavy cover of the book with a sigh fallowed quickly by a sneeze as she went to put the book to the side causing her to drop it to the floor.

She grumbled moving to pick it up only to knock the pile of books down as well as she tripped on the chair leg, she sighed as she landed harshly on her knees, she wasn't concerned about waking either of the kids because both had gone to her mother's and she didn't worry about disturbing her husband because he was over at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, Harry and a few others.

She picked up the armful of books and got to her feet rubbing her knee, a new bruise, she set the books on the table with a frustrated growl as the couple on the other side of the table fell onto the floor, she got on her knees and picked up first the loose pages that had fallen out then reached for one of the books she felt a tear roll down her cheek, she quickly whipped it away shaking her head.

"Why am I crying?"

She didn't expect and answer as she picked up the book.

"Because I'm frustrated."

She heard herself answer and again she shook her head and reached for the other book looking up confused when she seen it was being held out to her, she felt herself smile as her eyes met the soft blue eyes of her husband.

She took the book thanking him as she stood up yelping when she tripped over her own feet blushing as he caught her by her waist chuckling, she watched confused as he gently took the books setting them on the table while keeping his arm around her waist, she glanced at the radio was he turned it on before letting her get to her feet and placing a hand on her waist.

She blushed but placed one of her hands on his shoulder, the other in his hand, she watched her feet as they began to dance, it was odd how at their wedding dancing seemed all but to easy for her but now she had two left feet stumbling every few seconds.

She sighed letting go of Remus' hand stepping back.

"I can't dance love."

She looked up at him as he kissed her head.

"You just need to stop thinking about it, you do better when you don't."

She blushed slightly as he took her into his arms, she closed her eyes nuzzling his shoulder her arms wrapping around his neck happily, she looked up at him as he chuckled and smiled as she realized she'd begun to fallow his lead as they danced, she smiled as they danced laughing when they stopped as he kissed her shoulder, she leaned back into his hold her hair turning from brown to pink.

She glanced at the mess of books with a chuckle that faded into a purr as her husband held her close to him, she closed her eyes happily before turning around in his hold and kissing him with a smirk, she felt him smile agents her lips and felt her body melt into his hold as he kissed back.

She pouted as he broke the kiss to glance at the books.

"Been studding hard?"

She grumbled leering at the table.

"Not a damn thing to be found, killed my nose though."

He chuckled lightly placing a kiss to the tip of her nose making her laugh the anger gone from her voice, in the back of her mind she had to wonder what he seen in her, she was by far the odd ball in her family, she was quick tempered and not good when it came to holding her tongue when it came to things no one else would say, she had two left feet when it came to just walking and above all she was stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be.

She shook her head when she realized he'd let go of her waist with one arm as he picked a book up off the table, the book was by far the most damaged one of the bunch she'd gotten, it's brown leather binding was ripped and tattered, the gold lettering on the broken spine and cover were peeled clean off in places, the yellowing pages were jutting out in places from some pages falling out and being placed back in so many times.

He raised an eyebrow looking at the tittle.

"Werewolves through history?"

She tried to snatch the book from him grumbling when he kept it out of her reach.

"I thought it would have something about the stone in it."

He still seemed confused as he let her have the book and watched as she flipped through the pages before setting it on the table open to a page.

"And I was right, I found the stone outside what I'm guessing were the remains of what used to be a werewolf camp merlin only knows how long ago."

She gestured to the book.

"Just can't read it, I've never seen these markings before."

She looked over them running through the ones she'd learnt in school as well as in her training.

"It says_ 'Stone of the full moon, a stone created by werewolves that is believed to harness the power of a full moon.'_"

Tonks looked at her husband shocked as he looked over her shoulder at the faded writing in the books.

"How?"

He chuckled kissing her cheek before taking the book.

"There are pages missing, someone didn't want any more about the stone to be found out."

He showed her where the pages had been ripped out and watched as she flipped through the book growling when there was nothing else about it.

"Don't worry on it to much love, we will find out more at some point."

He tried to convince her placing a hand on her shoulder as she sat down, she closed her eyes tilting her head back and opening her now amber yellow eyes that her wolf normally sported.

"I don't want to find out more about it for my same Remus, what if this hunk of rock is a key to something that would stop the transformations, you've gone through them since you were a child you've dealt with it after so long and still are so kind and sweet, I hate seeing you go through it."

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them reviling soft green irises that gleamed like emeralds as tears filled her eyes, Remus felt his heart twist painfully as he kissed her forehead and sighed placing his forehead to hers.

"Nymphadora, it's you I worry about, your sweet and stubborn and I don't want to see your infectious smile be ripped away after having to live with this curse for the rest of your life, seeing you smile when your with the kids, hearing the way you laugh when you and Bill start poking fun at each other, I don't want you to lose any of it because of this curse."

Tonks closed her eyes with a sigh, before she could say anything the door opened fallowed by Teddy's voice.

"Mummy?"

She smiled softly as her husband kissed her forehead a final time before letting her sit strait.

"In the dinning room baby."

She called back to Teddy, they both heard him run down the hall from the living room and come to a stop in the door way smiling with something behind his back.

"What is it sweetie?"

She looked him over opening her arms for him, he went to her but stopped before stepping into her arms holding out a bouquet of wild flowers, she smiled as he handed them to her.

"They are beautiful Teddy, where did you find them?"

She pulled him into her lap and kissing his cheek before looking over the bouquet of violets, daisies, marry golds, and one pink lilly.

"Grandma took us walking and a long the way I picked them for you."

She smiled kissing his head.

"Thank you sweetie mummy will put them in a vase of water so they will keep. Why don't you go back to grandma's so she doesn't get worried."

Teddy quickly hugged her neck and kissed her cheek before he hurried back outside, Tonks couldn't help but smile as she stood and went to the kitchen her husband close behind as he flipped through the book.

She put the flowers into a glass of water setting it on the table humming to herself as she rearranged them, she glanced at her husband who had sat down in the chair looking through the book still, she shook her head opening the window letting in the summer breeze as she watched the sky she moved away from the window as a small black owl landed on the sill with a letter in it's beak.

She was careful as she took the letter and was sure to keep her fingers away from the bird remembering that it bit, she looked over the letter and then went to Remus shooing the bird away.

"Molly wants to get everyone together at Grimmuald place for supper."

She grumbled as he didn't hear her, she crossed her arms tapping her foot, something that beside a full temper fit normally got a persons attention, Remus chuckled shaking his head as he looked up at her.

"Yes Dora, I heard you and I knew about Molly's plan for the dinner."

She pouted leering at him making him close the book and get to his feet kissing her head making her smile slightly as she turned her hair a soft pink, she kissed him sweetly before hurrying up stairs and changing before coming back down her brown hair long and draped over her shoulder in a loose ponytail, Remus returned her kiss before she slipped away from him to the door.

Once at Grimmuald place she made her way to the kitchen toeing past the umbrella stand only to trip over her own feet and fall to the ground, a snap echoed around the room and she was nearly afraid to look up from the floor.

"Please tell me that was my foot or something and not what I think it was."

She carefully got up cursing under her breath as no pain came to her, she carefully took her wand from her pocket, her cursing becoming verbal as she seen it was snapped in two just attached by the strand of unicorn hair.

Once she calmed down a bit fear crept into her chest, Mad-eye had taught her that without her wand she was in danger and even the teaching from defense agents the dark arts had told her that without a wand a witch or wizard was powerless, she sat on the arm of the couch holding her wand in one hand using her other to make an attempt at a wand less mending spell on it failing every time.

Remus gently took his wife's face in his hands making her look up at him as he gently whipped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Your okay love, I know what Mad-eye taught you but you'll be fine, we will get you a new wand."

She managed a small nod as she placed a hand over his before turning her face away and whipping her eyes with the back of her hand, through out the dinner Remus wasn't the only one who seen Tonks was not only jumpy but her wand hand twitched now and again with the absence of her wand, Bill tried many times to get her mind off it but every time she seemed at ease her wand hand would clench into a fist and her eyes would dart about the room.

It was Ginny and Fleur who managed to get her mind off it by talking to her about plans for both Lyra and Victorie's first birthdays though Lyra's wasn't till after the first of the year, but never the less it kept her distracted for the remainder of the night.

When the pair arrived back home Remus could tell the the uneasiness of not having a wand was setting into his wife's chest again she she stayed close to his side as they walked under the half moon lit sky, as they walked Tonks looked up at the sky and felt the knot in her chest undo itself as something about the moon and stars in the black satin sky made her relax.

Her attention was pulled back as she felt Remus wrap his arms around her waist as he looked up as well, she smiled laying her head back agents his shoulder closing her eyes as the wind whipped past them, she reopened her eyes moving from her husband's hold but still kept a hold of his hand walking to her mother's house.

As soon as she opened the door she heard Teddy's laughter fallowed by Lyra's happy giggles as they floated from the living room, Tonks slipped off her flats going to the room smiling as she seen Teddy on the floor in front of the television set in his pajamas laughing at the movie that was playing, she went to her mother's side looking at the screen smiling at the cartoon that was playing as she was handed Lyra.

"You still have this old tape? I thought you got rid of it when I went off to Hogwarts."

She smiled up at Remus who came to her side looking at the cartoon confused making her chuckle slightly, she knew that Remus' mother had been a muggle so it always made her chuckle to see him so confused about muggle things though he had been raised in the magical world.

"It's an old show I watched as a child, I thought you may have known that much."

He shook his head looking at her with a smile.

"You were raised in a more muggle like man or than I was love."

She smiled kissing him glancing at her mother beside her, she placed a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile, Tonks' father had been a muggle born wizard and when her mother, a pure blood by birth, married him they had brought their only daughter up in a muggle like home so she didn't feel she had to look at them as if they were any different, Tonks in fact had had many muggle friends growing up ones that didn't care about her hair changing every time they'd see her.

Andromeda looked at her daughter with a small smile before she looked at Teddy who now realized his parents were in the room and ran to them smiling up at his mother as she messed up her hair.

"There's my little man, have you been good?"

He nodded before quickly gathering his things, Tonks handed Lyra to her husband as the little girl began to whimper reaching for him, she took the time to take out her wand and show her mother who looked only slightly surprised.

"It was going to happen at some point, you had it in your pocket and fell didn't you?"

Remus watched as his wife nodded sheepishly letting her mom look over the broken wand.

"And what did your father tell you from the day you got this wand?"

Tonks looked at the wand remembering the day she'd received it from Ollivander's wand shop when she was 11, her father had been with her while her mother got her school books, Ted had to keep hiding his chuckles as one after another none of the wands chosen seemed to match his daughter until on the fifth wand, a smooth oak wand with a unicorn tail hair core finally chose her.

_"Remember Dora, never carry your wand in your pants pockets because if you fall you'll break it."_

Tonks repeated the words to her mother as she was handed back the broken wand along with a scolding look.

"Not even a week later you began to carry the wand around in your pockets, thankfully it was a hard wood or it may have broken long ago, I suspect wear on it made this fall fatal to it."

She nodded putting the wand away and picking her son up as he came to her, she smiled as her son wrapped his arms around her neck and fell asleep in her hold, she thanked her mom before they left walking home with her husband chuckling as she told him the story of getting her wand.

Once home and the kids put to bed Tonks stretched letting her hair turn pink as she headed up the stairs to the bedroom curling her finger at him teasingly to fallow which he did without a second though, once in the room he was surprised when he didn't see her anywhere and jumped when the open window let in a gust of wind that closed the door, she looked in from the roof outside the window with a smile.

"Come on the view is nicer out here."

He shook his head but went out to sit beside her as she looked out over the roof tops that were pale in the light of the half moon over their heads, she leaned into his side pointing up at the stars as she pointed out constellations, he kissed her head when she had been in the middle of trying to remember a name of one when she fell asleep.

He carefully took her back inside the bedroom and laid her on the bed then getting in next to her holding her close falling asleep to the gentle rise and fall of her torso under his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Back to School.

When Remus awoke the next morning he was surprised to see his wife messing with her hair in the mirror turning it an array of colors and lengths before giving up and leaving it at a happy in between of pink and blue making it a soft blue toned lavender color as it hung down her back in a slight wave, she was dressed in a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans she had cut in short so they stopped at her knees and her boots though she seemed to be considering taking them off and switching them for her yellow converses, after a moment she kicked off the boots and was pulling on the bright yellow shoes.

"Going somewhere?"

She let out a little yelp as he caught her off guard causing her to stumble back onto the bed her head at his feet, she pouted her hair turning a dark pink, a dust rose color, as she looked at him as he sat up.

"To Ollivander's, can't go back to work without a wand now can I?"

He chuckled kissing her forehead before she sat up, as she got to her feet she shook her head turning her hair shorter and a bright pink, she smiled content with her work before turning to face him.

"Are you going to come with or stay behind? I'm taking the kids by the joke shop after."

He could hear the smirk in her voice as she made her way to the door, if she wasn't his hearts very reason for beating he'd have turned down the offer to go but there was something in the smirk of her tone he never could ignore, he'd heard it many times in school when Sirius would convince James or him to go along with one of his plans and it had made him curious if it was one of the many traits that came from her mother's side of the family.

He got out of bed making her smile pleased with herself as she went down stairs hearing Teddy calling up to her that Lyra was awake and starting to cry, he could hear her in Lyra's room as she picked the little girl up doing something to make her teary whimpers stop and turn to giggles, if anyone had asked Remus what he wanted most in the world when he was leaving Hogwarts he would have merely ignored the question or said nothing but now he knew his answer right away would be that his wife and children were safe and taken care of.

He got dressed before going down stairs in time to see his wife in the kitchen dancing about with Teddy in her arms while Lyra was in her play pen by the table, the radio was playing behind her as she held the laughing boy moving about the floor to the song, she smiled breathless as she set Teddy down on the counter before opening the cabinet handing her son a biscuit which he happily ate watching as she took one herself eating as she leaned agents the counter.

She blushed as her eyes fell on her husband, she hadn't heard him come into the room or seen him as she danced with their son, a normal thing on weekend mornings when they'd be the only ones awake, she heard him chuckle and a few moments later he kissed her temple making her smile.

"Having fun?"

She smiled as Teddy nodded getting down from the counter and going to where his sister was in the play pen.

"Got to keep him awake some how though normally in the mornings I'm trying to stay awake."

She chuckled leaning into Remus' side as they watched Teddy as he gave his sister her pacifier when she began to cry, she glanced up at the man beside her then to their son and she couldn't hide her smile seeing just how alike the two were.

After breakfast and the trip to the leaky caldron the family made their way a long Diagon Alley, the narrow street was crowed with families hurrying to get a head start on their children's school things mostly robes and wands, some an occasional pet, Tonks held Lyra close as a group of kids just old enough to be first years in September ran past her to the broom shop looking at the brooms.

She chuckled shaking her head at the memory of doing the same thing only pulling her father a long, she opened the door to Ollivander's after handing Lyra to Remus as Teddy clutched her hand as they stepped inside his eyes looking around the shop in amazement.

She smiled seeing Ollivander come around the corner a paper in his hand as he looked over the wand boxes, he smiled seeing her over the top of the paper.

"Well now if it isn't Nymphadora Tonks, it has been some time since you've come here, you were 11 if I recall, getting your first wand."

Tonks smiled as she picked Teddy up.

"Hello sir."

She looked at Teddy as did the old wand maker raising an eyebrow.

"He's a bit young yet for a wand don't you think miss Tonks."

Tonks thought for a second and felt rather stupid as she chuckled.

"Yes sir he is and please I'm no longer a Tonks, it's Lupin now."

She let a faint blush tint her cheeks but morphed it away as Teddy placed his hand to her cheek, she kissed his hand with a small smile as she took out her broken wand carefully handing it to Ollivander sheepishly.

He looked over the broken wand shaking his head.

"If I recall your not very steady on your feet, did you happen to land on your wand?"

She nodded shifting Teddy on her side as he looked at his mother's wand.

"You could say that, I tripped and it was in my pocket."

He nodded and disappeared around the corner and came back with a wand the exact same as the one that was in the counter broken, he handed it to and taking aim at a target in the form of the vase she flourished the wand gasping when the spell went wayward the sign of a bad match, she set the wand down as the old wand maker disappeared around the corner again coming back with another wand this one seeming to be made of the same oak wood but it was heavyer than the one before, again she tried it and again a bad match.

She set the wand down shifting Teddy again as her hip began to get tired so she let him down before kneeling down so he could climb on her back which he did happily, Ollivander came back with a wand identical to her broken one handing it to her.

"Everything to the flexibility of this wand is the same as your first wand except the core, this one contains a dragon heart string core."

Tonks nodded and took aim at a target flourishing the wand and smiling when it complied sending the spell quickly at the target.

"It is uncommon for a witch's wand core to change, tell me Nymphadora did your original wand become tricky to use in any way at all?"

Tonks looked at him after thinking for a moment then shook her head.

"No sir, it acted the same as it did the day I received it, it did give me a little trouble during my auror training, it wouldn't fire spells in rapid secessions but I just marked it as a lack of skill on my part."

He nodded as he listened examining her broken wand his fingers tracing over the warn spot in the wood from where she would hold it, Tonks had made it a bad habit of holding her wand not on the base but above it, no matter who tried to break her of the habit no one was able to.

"It could very well be that your magic became to strong for the unicorn tail hair core causing the wand itself to become stressed, there are cracks that suggesting there were stress fractures building up over time and because you hold your wand differently you didn't feel the slight changes."

She looked over the large crack inside her old wand and knew he was right, her wand had been full when she got it when she was 11 but she had began to hold her wand higher than the normal person causing it's wood to wear down where she held it, she nodded agreeing as she payed for the wand.

"I am how ever surprised I didn't see you about a broken wand sooner, I've seen many auror trainees come through needing new wands, and you studied under Alastor Moody he had sent many of his students here with broken wands that needed replacing."

Tonks sighed nodding again as she looked at the wand.

"He was a tough teacher but I wouldn't be standing here without what he taught me."

After everything was settled she went back out to her husband chuckling as a pair of 11 year olds brushed past her in Hogwarts robes, the kids parents apologized to her but she shook it off saying it was nothing to worry about, she felt Teddy move on her back making her secure her hold on his legs.

"Careful back there I don't want to drop you."

He gave a small whine trying to get down, with a sigh she let him down but held his hand as they walked looking for Remus and Lyra in the streets, she looked around worried when she couldn't see him her hair turning a darker brown as she held Teddy close to her so he didn't get lost in the crowd, she picked Teddy up holding him on her side as she went to the broom shop glancing at the broom in the window.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder making her whirl around but she relaxed seeing it was just her husband who was holding their sleeping daughter in his free arm as he placed his other arm around her shoulders.

"Did you get a new wand?"

She nodded glancing at Teddy who was looking at the brooms over her shoulder, Tonks had taken him flying a few times on her broom but never very far.

"Yes though I had to get one with a different core, I went from unicorn tail hair to dragon heart string, Ollivander thinks that around the time I began auror training my magic became more than the core could handle and because I held my wand differently I couldn't feel the shift as it fractured from the inside out."

He nodded glancing around them as the soon to be students and their parents walked about the streets, she looked back at the brooms as Teddy pointed to the one behind her.

"Hmm they are still in the nimbus'? My brooms just a normal Quidditch broom and it flys just fine."

She shook her head looking over the nimbus 2001 in the window, she fallowed Remus away from the shop switching kids as Lyra became fussy, she took the bottle from the dipper bag and fed the little girl as they walked smiling softly as she calmed down, she looked over the shops chuckling as Teddy all but pulled his father closer to the joke shop.

"You two go on ahead I want to see some of the shops maybe get Lyra back to sleep."

Remus kissed her cheek as she told him she'd meet them at the joke shop soon before he went down the street with Teddy, she sighed looking down at the girl in her arms.

"Where to first hmm?"

She smiled softly as she ducked into Honeydukes sweet shop looking around smiling as she ran into a few kids she'd gone to Hogwarts with, one girl particularly who had been one of her closest friends in the Hufflepuff house named Eliza.

Tonks smiled hugging her back as she hugged her shoulders glancing down at Lyra who was making little noises as she looked around her.

"Is she yours Dora?"

Eliza smiled at the baby girl as her blue eyes looked over her face before she gave a soft coo.

"Yes my second little one, her older brother is down at the joke shop with his father."

She smiled looking at her old friend.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Eliza smiled softly with a nod.

"If you don't mind it."

She shook her head as she carefully handed Lyra over smiling as the small girl made little noises at Eliza.

"So the wild and crazy Nymphadora Tonks finally settled down and had a family, so who's the lucky man? Charlie Weasley perhaps?"

Tonks rolled her eyes as Eliza chuckled looking her over.

"Can you see my daughter's eyes? Sorry but she has her father's eyes blue as the sky if she were Charlie's they'd be brown."

Eliza chuckled softly shaking her head as Tonks bought some crystallized pineapple, a liquorice wand and a box of every flavor beans.

"So who is the luck man then?"

Tonks looked at her friend as Lyra gave a coo in her arms.

"Remus Lupin."

Tonks watched as her friend's face seemed to shift to worry as they walked out of the shop.

"Your cousin's friend? Isn't he 12 years older than you?"

Tonks shook her head as she took a bite of the crystallized pineapple.

"13, but age is just a number he's the sweetest man I've ever known and he's amazing father to both our children, my son acts just like him but he's a metomorphagus like his sister and I."

Eliza seemed to relax a bit as they got closer to the joke shop, Tonks looked up hearing Teddy's voice and with in a few seconds of hearing him the now pink haired boy jumped at her hugging her waist laughing.

She smiled picking him up and giving him a piece of pineapple chuckling as he ate it happily.

"Speak of the devil, Eliza this is my son Edward Remus Lupin but we all call him Teddy, can you say hi sweetie?"

Teddy looked at the dark haired women holding his sister and gave a small smile waving at her.

"Wotcher!"

Tonks couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up as her son said the word and Eliza laughed to smiling at the boy.

"Hello to you to. Oh Dora he's defiantly your son."

Tonks smiled kissing his cheek making him laugh as she looked around.

"Where's daddy?"

Teddy pointed over his shoulder to where Remus was standing at the doors of the joke shop talking watching them, she smiled looking at Eliza who was smiling at Lyra.

"Here trade off for a second."

Tonks took Lyra carefully and Teddy went to Eliza smiling.

"They should be used to being handed off by now Teddy was handed over to nearly all the Weasley's when he was a few weeks old and anyone at the order that wanted to hold him."

Eliza smiled as Teddy's hair turned to match hers before turning bright pink, as Teddy was kept busy Tonks held her daughter close waving her husband over, he made his way through the street wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her head.

"Your going to be upset with George."

She looked up at him raising her eyebrows as he handed her a bag from the shop.

"What did he get this time? I swear if it's another Pygmy puff I'll strangle him I don't like the one we have now."

She took out the box of every flavor beans from her own bag and handed them to him getting a smile and a kiss in thanks, she handed Lyra over to her father before going through the bag from the joke shop growling as she took out the instant darkness powder, the sweets she recognized that gave the eater animal ears and tails, and the puking pastels shaking her head.

"I keep telling him Teddy doesn't need these things."

She sighed looking at Eliza and gave a small smile.

"Remus this is Eliza, she was one of my best friends when we were at Hogwarts, we were also both in Hufflepuff. Eliza this is Remus my husband."

Eliza smiled setting Teddy on his feet and offered her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you."

Remus shook her hand with a kind smile.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Tonks didn't miss the faint blush in her friends cheeks as Remus let go of her hand to wrap his arm around Tonks' waist, the group talked for awhile before Eliza had to leave, Tonks looked at the clock inside one of the shops and sighed, she had to work the night shift this time and they wanted her in the office before sun down.

She felt her husband place a kiss to her temple leading her back the way they came, once home she set Teddy on his feet and gave him his bag from the joke shop shaking her head when the first thing he took out was a trick wand, she had let that one slide seeing as it would only turn into a random object if he tried to use it, he flicked the wand turned into a wooden toy snake making him laugh.

She chuckled shaking her head as she took Lyra to her room laying her in her crib waiting to make sure she was asleep before she went to the kitchen setting the tin of crystallized pineapple on the counter.

"Teddy come here for a second."

She heard her son's foot steps behind her before he was standing on his tip toes to look over the counter, she handed him the liquorice wand and chuckled when he thanked her happily before eating it, she blushed but smiled as Remus wrapped his arms around her waist placing a kiss to the back of her neck making her shudder.

"Are you planing on making him hyper before you leave?"

She giggled leaning into him closing her eyes.

"Maybe, if he's awake when I come home I'll put him to bed then since I gave him the candy."

Her husband chuckled kissing her head before letting her go, she pouted but went to the coat rack taking down her maroon robe scooping Teddy into her arms as he ran past her thing to catch Puffle seeing as it had stole the end of his sweet.

"Bye sweetie, you be good for daddy okay?"

Teddy looked at her feeling the rough coat sleeves as she held him.

"Where you going mummy?"

His voice was small and had a whimper to it as he looked confused, he was used to his mother leaving early in the mornings and coming home late some times but never leaving at night.

"Mummy has to go to work tonight but she'll be home when you wake up tomorrow I promise."

She kissed his head before setting him down, he watched her go from the window waving before she apparated with a soft pop, once she arrived at the office she found herself filling out paperwork at her desk and she had just about finished half the the pile when an envelope was placed on top of it, she looked up to see Luke, the auror she had done patrols with in Azkaban, as he watched her look up.

She glanced at the envelope picking it up and holding it out to him as she looked over the paper she was in the middle of filling out.

"Forget it kid, I don't do paper work for felid jobs that I'm not on."

She looked back at him as he chuckled crossing his arms as he smirked cockily at her.

"I know you don't Mrs. Lupin but it's a job for you."

She grumbled opening the envelope and looking over the papers inside.

"And Luke, don't call me Mrs. Lupin, just because I'm older than you but that makes me feel overly old just call me-"

She was cut off as one of her senior aurors came around the corner standing behind the sandy blonde making Tonks' hair turn deep brown with a small groan.

"Tonks get going on that paper work boss wants it on his desk now."

She rolled her eyes sticking her tongue out as he walked away making Luke laugh and shake his head.

"How'd someone wild as you get into a place like this?"

She glanced at him drawing her wand and pointing it at him faster than he could blink making him straiten up and look at her a bit scared.

"Before a job is not the time to get on my bad side Luke."

She snorted lowering her wand before brushing past him to leave the paper work floating behind her, she tried to make a successful exit but managed to stumble on her own foot but not fall.

Once the paper work was turned in she was sent to do patrols around both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley before she was able to leave, though it was nearly dawn as she walked up the steps of the house quietly opening and closing the door softly and kicking off her boots before sitting on the couch rubbing her feet that were soarer than she thought possible, she sighed as she took off her robe before she forced herself to her feet walking to Lyra's room peeking in seeing the little girl asleep in her crib the breeze from the window gently spinning the mobile, she smiled softly closing the door before going to her son's room and carefully opening the door poking her head in.

"Mummy?"

Teddy sat up in the bed as if he'd been listening for the sound of the door opening, something she had been worried about, she smiled softly as she made her way to the bed sitting on the edge holding him as he crawled into her lap.

"Morning baby, have you been up all night?"

She felt him nod and yawn as he nuzzled into her hold, in the little light that came in from the window she could see him close his eyes as she covered her mouth from a small yawn.

"Mummy told you not to sweetie."

She moved so she was laying on the pillows her feet on the bed as she felt him streach out on top of her before nuzzling into her, she rubbed his back closing her eyes as she heard him fall asleep, she closed her eyes and was out.

When she opened her eyes she was laying on the bed on her side with Teddy nuzzled into her chest sleeping sound as could be, she looked at the window with a small groan seeing it had to be well past noon, she looked down at Teddy and smiled kissing his head before she carefully got up letting him sleep as she went to the kitchen looking at the clock as she passed it, sure enough it was nearly 2 in the afternoon, she made her way up the stairs ignoring Bill as he said something to her.

She came back down in jeans and a dark blue blouse as she stood by the chair Remus was sitting in as she listened to the topic of joining her auror task at Hogwarts and what order members would go, by the time she left to get Lyra, who was starting to cry as Teddy sat on the floor across from where she had been putting one of his puzzles together, she came back holding the little girl rubbing her back trying to sooth her, she had just calmed her down when the others came to the decision that it would be Bill, Harry, Remus and Arthur that would go with so they could cover more ground than four aurors could alone.

She glanced at Teddy as he walked past her to the kitchen standing at the counter on his tip toes to look over it his eyes on the tin of crystallized pineapple, she went to the counter and moved the tin so he reach it, she tried not to smile as she made it look sneaky chuckling when Teddy smiled taking the tin to the living room, she made a bottle and fed Lyra watching as Teddy sat on the floor now drawing as he ate a few pieces of the pineapple.

She smiled humming to herself as she held Lyra as she walked with Teddy ahead of her down the street to Andromeda's, Lyra was awake and making her normal noises while her brother fallowed a butterfly around outside the house waiting for the two, she opened the door purring as the smell of her mom's cooking wafted in from the kitchen, she fallowed Teddy to the kitchen smiling as she found her mother at the counter rolling out a dough of some sort while at the stove a pot was stirring itself, the room smelt of cherries and sugar a smell Tonks had loved as a child because it meant her mom was making her famous cherry pie, something Tonks could have lived off as a kid if her mom would have let her.

Teddy stood at the counter beside his grandmother watching her while Tonks went to the stove glancing at the cherries as they simmered in the pot, she pouted as the spoon handle smacked her hand as she tried to sneak a taste, she looked back at her mother who was shaking her head while Teddy laughed trying to hide it from her, she went to the table and pulled out a chair and moving it so Teddy could stand at the counter easier as she glanced as her mom dusted the dough with flour before placing it into a pie pan.

While Teddy watched Tonks wondered to the living room looking at the pictures on the mantle giving a small smile as she seen her mother had put a few pictures of her father in frames and put them up, she chuckled seeing the one of when she was about 3 or 4 years old on her dad's feet as he danced around the room her hair as pink as the dress she was in as she giggled smiling up at him.

She looked at the others and seen one of when she was 15 and her mother had insisted on getting her picture done professionally at the old park, she was sitting on the wood swing with the sun behind her lighting up the white dress she was in, she looked at the one next to it, it was of her father and mother standing outside the house as newly weds, her mother looked at the camera and smiled as her father wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head making her smile more.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her son running to her side and hugging her waist, she smiled at him looking up as her mom came into the room wiping her hands off on her apron.

"Your earlier than I was expecting."

She smiled pulling her daughter into a one armed hug careful of Lyra who was now sleeping, Tonks hugged back with a smile.

"I have to go in early and finish some paper work, Remus is over at headquarters with Sirius, Bill, Arthur and Harry getting ready to leave also."

She looked down at Teddy who was still at her side though his attention was on the pictures on the mantle.

"So they are going as well? I thought it was an auror task."

She nodded handing Lyra to her and kneeling down kissing Teddy's head.

"It was but the head mistress has requested the assistance of the order as well, now then you be good Teddy and mummy will see you tomorrow."

Teddy nodded hugging her neck quickly before letting to as the clock on the wall chimed the hour, she gave her mom another hug and kissed Lyra's head before she left, she decided to save the trip and just go to the school rather than wait for her partners at the office.

Once on the grounds of the school she smiled looking at the castle climbing the hill to the gates looking to her left when the three other aurors showed up with a loud crack, she bit her tongue seeing the two dark haired men that were much higher rank than herself, she groaned seeing Luke was with them, he may have made auror rank but he was in dangerous situations he was clumsier than she was and that was saying a lot.

She ignored the men as they walked past her without a word and Luke stopped beside her with his cocky grin.

"Hello auror Tonks."

She was about to snap at him but the crack that ripped through the still air made her look away and smile seeing Remus and the others, forgetting Luke she went to her husband's side kissing his cheek giggling and turning her hair pink when he kissed her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she walked with him just behind Bill and Arthur to the gates.

She didn't miss the glances the two dark haired aurors were shooting at her as she walked by Remus' side her hand in his happily, what caught her by surprise was the look Luke was giving Remus, it was a look of pain as if he envied the man by her side, she didn't say anything though she felt slightly guilty that she hadn't known Luke looked at her that way only because he was younger than her 26 years, she also felt a bit flattered.

They made their way to the castle and Tonks found herself smiling as she looked around her happy to see nothing much had changed of the castle as they entered the hall, it wasn't till Remus chuckled and squeezed her hand that she realized her brown hair had shortened and turned bright pink, she blushed toning down it's color as the group came to a stop standing before McGonagall and a few of the teachers at the school including professor Sprout who smiled at her having no trouble at all recognizing the young women that had been in Hufflepuff house.

After being told what areas still had to be checked over and where protective charms needed to be re-enforced the group split up, Tonks, Bill and Harry were to patrol near the forbidden forest as well as re-enforce the protective charm around the area, Tonks fallowed by Bill's side with Harry closely behind as she looked up at the sky where the dark grey and black storm clouds rolled in and the thunder crashed off in the distance, with a flash of lightning that made Tonks gasp at how close it seemed the rain came pouring down soaking them with cold drops.

As they stood under the tree cover from the rain Bill and Harry talked about either continuing patrols or waiting out the rain while she began to cast the protecting charm freezing when a figure came into her view just a few feet away, Bill and Harry turned around as they heard her step on a stick causing it to break but before they could raise their wands to the man who walked closer to them she leered over her shoulder at them her eyes a bright amber.

"Go back and find the others tell them to keep clear of the forest! Go!"

Her tone was full of acid and Bill wasn't going to argue with her as he tugged Harry's arm and headed for the castle, she shot a stinging spell at another male that tried to fallow and hearing a yelp she knew she hit her target as she turned back to the man in front of her, he was tall and burly with a mess of black hair and blue eyes that seemed to pierce her soul though her face was cold as ice and emotionless as she looked back at him.

She gasped as he grabbed her by the throat just tight enough it hurt to breath, she growled turning her hair a bloody crimson as she lashed out with her free hand using her nails to claw his face leaving a good sized gash over his eye and cheek which began to bleed then she quickly kicked his stomach making him drop her, she landed on the ground giving a small scream as her wrist snapped as she landed trying to catch herself.

She looked up at the man as he held his eye and gritted his teeth as he leered at her.

"Filthy witch! Deceiving siren! How can you smell like one of us but be one of them?!"

Tonks couldn't say anything as she thought about the question then it struck her like the lightning that flashed over head, she was a werewolf and she was sure that to one older than her she had Remus' scent on her, she got to her feet looking at him her wand raised, she glanced behind her hearing footsteps but what she saw wasn't what she expected, she had expected to see more werewolves surrounding her ready if she were to attack but her body became numb as she seen Remus behind her drawing his wand.

"Stupefy."

The man before her was just as surprised as her husband as he blocked most of the spells power but still stumbled back as she met eyes with the wolf in front of her as he towered over her.

"I see, so that is why you smell like one of us, your the mate of one,"

He barked a laugh moving his hand away from the gash on his face as he looked at Remus.

"And old Lupin's mate none the less, here I thought Greyback was telling stories when he said he'd encountered Lupin with a she-wolf he'd never seen before."

He paused as Remus placed his hand over Tonks' on her wand forcing her to lower it, she was about to object when the man barked another laugh and smirked.

"So old Lupin went and bit you so he could have a mate how sweet, to bad the alpha wants her, not many she-wolves would stand up to an alpha wild or otherwise."

Tonks felt her stomach lurch as she heard those words, without a thought she aimed her wand and used a stunning spell on him sending him back harshly.

"Tell Greyback I'd rather die a million times over than be with him for five seconds."

She spat at the ground where he had been standing watching as the group hurried away, once they were gone she felt herself shaking as she lowered her wand, she hurried her face into Remus' shoulder as he pulled her into his arms holding her close, she closed her eyes scared not for herself but for Teddy, Lyra and Remus she had an idea of what lengths a werewolf would go to just to get something they wanted and anyone who stood in their way was going to meet a very dark fate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Stormy Skies.

As the full moon drew closer Tonks found herself getting easily irritated, small things made her upset mostly at herself when she would trip and stumble over her own feet or nothing at all, she was able to bite her tongue when it came to Teddy and Remus but a few times she had acted foolishly when Remus made her keep taking the Wolfsbane potion over the corse of the week, she had spit a good mouth full of it out when she'd taken a drink of it after he had replaced her drink with it but her temper tantrums mostly manifested themselves in her sleep where they turned themselves into nightmares.

Tonks opened her eyes to blackness around her the only light that could be seen was coming from down what looked to be a long dark hall way, she felt her feet move as she walked forward each step the dark walls closed around her the darkness becoming smothering, once she was close enough to see the light she could see it was a door, barely on it's rusted hinges, it was covered in chipping black paint that reviled the rotted wood beneath it, the light that cut through the black darkness around her was sourced from the small opening of the door and on the other side of it she could hear voices, no not voices giggles, the happy giggling of a young girl as well as the sounds of a normal summer day, birds chirping in the trees as the wind rustled the new green leaves, the soft scent of wild flowers drifted in as well.

She hesitated but put her hand to the door and softly pushed it open, what she was faced with was nothing like what she heard from the other side of the door, as it creaked open she wanted to be sick a werewolf identical to hers was standing alone in a clearing blood dripping from her mouth as she hunched forward, as the wolf lowered itself she saw Teddy looking the wolf in the eye, he was scared and crying as he stumbled backwards from the wolf as it snarled at him.

"TEDDY RUN!"

She jumped forward to try and grab the wolf only to fall through it and into a black pool landing hard on the ground, she went to move but panicked, she wasn't able to breath something was suffocating her and her limbs felt as if they were no longer there, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was being pinned by a large black werewolf his massive paw was on her throat, out of the corner of her eye she could see the heap of grey fur that was dyed with crimson blood making her stomach lurch threating to make her sick.

The wolf over her vanished as did the pressure that kept her from breathing as she gasped she heard dripping, the sound echoed around her as if she were in a cave as her eyes darted around her, after a moment she seen someone standing ten feet from her, she felt her wand in her hand and slowly words fell on her ears the voice making her jump as it barked orders at her, her heart twisted painfully as she realized it was her old mentor yelling at her to keep on her toes, she watched as spells flew past her but never hit her, she looked down feeling a tugging on her hand and nearly screamed as she yanked her hand away from the little black thing that had ahold of her it's red eyes locking with hers as it's mouth twisted into a sharp toothed and sickening grin.

She let out a blood curtailing scream as she felt something on her shoulder, her eye flew open as she panted her eyes darting in every direction as Remus stood over her a hand placed gently on her cheek as he looked her over, she felt tears spill onto her cheeks as she realized she was on the floor of the bedroom and her husband was kneeling next to her his eyes concerned as they looked over her face.

She couldn't stop herself she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed though as her body shook she felt the pain in her head meaning she'd landed head first on the cold floor but she didn't care at the moment as she clung to her husband as he held her close to him, once she'd calmed down and her eyes had stopped making tears roll down her cheeks she looked at her husband worried.

"What day is it? Did the moon come and go yet?"

She was sure he heard the panic in her voice if she could without question, he shook his head putting a hand to her cheek gently whipping the tears from it with his thumb.

"No love, the moon is tonight."

She felt her heart twist in her chest as she remembered her wolf closing in on Teddy it's mouth already covered in someone else's blood, she forced herself to her feet swaying a bit as the action made her dizzy, she steadied herself on the foot of the bed, her head was reeling and pounding now and the pain in her bones didn't take her mind off the nightmare at all.

Remus got up watching closely as his wife forced herself to move, he placed his hand on her lower back to steady her as she held her head before trying to make her way to the door.

"Easy love your head, you hit it pretty hard on the floor you shouldn't move around so much."

The only responds he received was a low growl as she made her way down the stairs though she held his arm tightly in her hand so she wouldn't fall on her unsteady feet, he felt the small smile form on his lips as his wife made it clear she wasn't going to take it easy just because she hit her head like the stubborn woman she was she was going to do things her way.

Once in the kitchen however she sat down in a chair and held her head closing her eyes, after a few minutes they reopened now a pale blue as she looked blankly at the wall, she was thinking something over he'd seen her do this many times, some times he'd find her sitting on the couch just starring blankly out the window or into the fireplace and when she snapped out of it she was her normal self, but this time he wasn't giving her the chance to slip into her head.

"Dora, what happened in your nightmare?"

She blinked her eyes shifting back to normal as she looked at him And gave a small smile.

"Nothing to worry about love, I don't even understand it."

She placed a hand to his cheek, he leaned into her touch before kissing her forehead making her give a small giggle as she closed her eyes.

"Don't lie Dora, it doesn't suit you."

Her smile vanished as she looked at him and gave a small whimper.

"Don't make me repeat it please love, I want to forget about it, it was just a dream anyway nothing to worry about."

He gave a single nod watching as she got to her feet going to check on Teddy and Lyra like she did every morning if she woke before them, as he watched her slip into Lyra's room as the little girl began to cry he could tell she was trying to forget the dream as she came back out with Lyra in her arms cooing at her and smiling as the little girl turned her blonde hair purple.

Over the corse of the day Tonks kept herself busy with things around the house, by sunset she had managed to clean up the living room, folded and organizde her clothes as well as Remus', did dishes without breaking any this time though she had managed to cut herself on a knife, by the time she sat down to put Lyra down for a nap she had everything finished.

Once Lyra was sleeping in her crib she had pushed the nightmare out of her head as she sat on the floor with Teddy who was working on a connect the dots picture the fake wand abandoned on the floor beside him, she helped him with his counting past ten.

She didn't even think to look out the window until her bones began to hurt, she looked out the window and sighed seeing it was nearly sun set, she had a ways to go to drop the kids off even by means of apparition because she was taking them to Fleur and Bill for the night because Felur had wanted to see them again and volunteered to take them.

"Go get your things together little man."

Teddy nodded and hurried off to gather his over night things, she looked at her husband as she got up a small mischievous gleam in her eyes that made him worry what she was thinking.

"Would we have time to spare if we flew not going by apparition?"

Remus looked at the sky outside the window, the sun was still a ways away from going down and the flight was shorted than the apparition trip, he looked back at his wife who was now gathering Lyra's things from the play pen and swing and nodded with a small smile.

"Yes but it's better if you take Lyra, your the better flyer."

Tonks smiled happily as Teddy came to her side holding his bag, she held out her hand with a stern look and with a pouty look their son handed over the Animal bites, the sweet that gave the eater animal ears and tails, as well as the instant darkness powder he'd swiped after finding where his mother hid them, she shook her head putting them on the mantle before turning back to her husband.

"I can take both if you want to go ahead."

It wasn't that she didn't trust Remus with Teddy but the boy tended to get to excited about flying and like his mother was fearless when it came to leaning over the broom handle, Remus looked down at Teddy who was looking at where his mom had put the sweets and darkness powder then back to his wife as she scooped their son up careful not to let him in reach of the objects and gave a nod.

"If you think it won't be to much."

Tonks shook her head with a cocky smile that made her grey eyes shine with trouble.

"Not at all Lyra will sleep through it and well Teddy I may just have to tie him in one spot."

She teased and the boy in her arms looked up with mock anger as his hair turned a peachy orange color making her chuckle and kiss his head before she put him down, she went to Lyra's room and picked up the little girl who babbled at her mother changing her brown hair a pale blue, she went back to the living room finding Teddy waiting by the door all but bouncing up and down.

She chuckled going outside with him and once in the street summoned her broom, she picked Teddy up placing him on the broom before she got on behind him.

"Now listen Teddy mummy has Lyra tonight to so you have to stay still once we get flying okay?"

Teddy nodded looking over his shoulder at his little sister in his mom's free arm, Tonks looked up at the sky the smell of rain on the wind, she felt her son move closer so he was secure without her holding onto him, she pushed off the ground and was quickly off she didn't want to be caught in the rain with both kids with her she had a hard enough time controlling her broom as she leaned forward pushing it faster.

She had thought she had out ran the storm when the thunder crashed behind her making Teddy whimper and stay close to her, her hair turned a deep brown as she glanced over her shoulder hearing Remus's voice not far behind her, she slowed down enough her husband caught up with her flying at her side arms length away.

"I can't outrun the storm with one hand on the broom could you take Teddy please?"

Remus nodded and Teddy gave a scared whimper as he looked down and froze where he was, Tonks sighed knowing he wasn't going to move at this point.

"Ok strike that idea, you take Lyra and fly lower it won't be as bad."

She seen the worry in his eyes and gave him a stern look her hair tinting red, he flew closer to her and she carefully handed Lyra to him and watched as he flew down bellow the storm, she looked down at her son who had his hands fisted around her shirt and his face his in her chest, she put a hand to his back.

"It's not so bad sweetie."

He looked up at her and she gently kissed his head, she moved him forward on the broom but crossed her arms around him leaning forward pushing the nose of the broom down so it sped up, it wasn't long before she had put distance between her and the storm and as she looked down she could see Remus wasn't far behind her, after awhile longer she slowed the broom down as she lowered it so she was at Remus' side just above the tree tops.

She lowered her broom to the ground outside the house smiling at her husband as he landed at her side their daughter cooing and babbling in his arms, she chuckled setting Teddy on his feet smiling as he went to the door with them just behind him, he knocked on the door and after a moment Fleur opened the door smiling as Victorie laughed and smiled at Teddy from where her mother was helping her stand.

"Hello Teddy."

She smiled softly picking up her daughter before looking at Tonks as she came to Teddy's side holding Lyra.

"Are you here by yourself Fleur?"

The blonde nodded glancing at the empty house behind her with a small sigh.

"Where is Bill then? I've never known him to wander far."

Fleur shook her head rubbing Victorie's back as she became fussy.

"Ginny needed his help with something, he said he'd be back around sunset."

She glanced at the sky shaking her head and giving Tonks a soft smile.

"But never mind that you two had best be going before it gets dark."

Tonks was about to protest when Remus put a hand on her shoulder.

"You won't be any help as a wolf love, there's the risk you'll hurt someone here so we have to go."

She gave a small whine but kneeled down hugging Teddy closely kissing his head.

"You be good for Fleur and help her out with your sister and Victorie okay baby?"

Teddy nodded hugging her neck before he let go and went to his father as he set Lyra on her feet helping her stand and go to Teddy who then took over helping her walk to Fleur's side, it hurt her heart a bit to leave the young women alone with 3 kids but she knew she didn't have a choice.

She fallowed her husband and once on her broom flew off, after awhile in the air the storm seemed to whip up quickly forcing the pair to fly lower and eventually land in their normal changing place, she cast away her broom hidding her wand and clothes as the moon began to rise, she looked up at the sky unable to see where the moon was rising but she knew it was close as her bones gave a sharp crack making her knees buckle under her.

She glanced at her husband giving a whimper as she seen he was already half way transformed, her bones snapped and reformed but something about the transformation seemed slower, it was taking her longer to change than normal she realized as Remus' wolf whined at her side seeing she was half transformed, she yelped as all the pain hit her at once and the change exhilarated knocking her wolf to the ground yelping.

When her wolf stood she turned her nose to the sky her amber eyes looking at the storm clouds shaking her fur out as the first icy rain drops fell, her mate nudged her cheek with a small growl to which she responded with a whine as she looked at him, he jerked his head to the side and began to walk waiting for her to fallow, she whined getting to her feet walking to his side fallowing just steps behind him.

They walked for awhile before coming to an abandoned den entrance, Remus' wolf sniffed around the area before looking at her then pointing to the entrance with his nose, Tonks' wolf shook out her soaked fur with a whine before she carefully made her way through the entrance, once inside the larger hallow she laid down and licked her paw cleaning the mud from it as her mate came in and laid beside her and began to groom her.

After some protest Tonks' wolf had pinned down her mate and was nipping his fur cleaning it of leaves and dried mud ignoring the growls she received as she did until he'd had enough of it and stood sending her toppling to the ground before he laid back down looking outside as the wind blew harshly sending a cold gust into the den, his mate stood going to the entrance whining as she came back and paced a few times before poking her head back outside and slipping out of the den.

He gave a huff expecting her to come back in as the lightning flashed close by and the thunder crashed loudly around the area, he became nervous when she didn't come back in, he got to his feet looking out to see her pacing looking up at the sky before whining her ears flat to her head, he went to her and nudged her side with his shoulder trying to move her to the den but he received a growl and a hash nip to his ear though it hurt about as much as a mother playing with a pup, he shook his head and tried again but she wouldn't go she looked up at the sky again.

The lightning flashed over their heads striking the ground just a hundred feet from them and the thunder crashed deafeningly making her yelp and jump to her feet, as the thunder crashed again she became spooked running away from the den before her mate had a chance to stop her, she ran as fast as her legs would go but it took the sight of the cliff to make her realize the slippery mud under her paws wasn't going let her stop on her own, she dug her claws into the mud as she tried to stop but failed to her horror as she neared the edge of the cliff.

She gave a loud yelp as she was flung over the edge of the cliff and tumbled down the muddy side hitting jutting rocks and roots as she slid down, she landed at the bottom her side and leg screaming in pain as the cold rain pelted her seeping through the brown mud coated fur, she let out a meek howl hopping her mate would hear her but as she listened blackness pulled at her vision as the pain in her rib and leg increasing as she whined and whimpered helplessly before the darkness over took her she felt herself being grabbed by the scruff and a dark form before she closed her eyes with a last quit whine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, You Again!

When Tonks came around the next morning her ribs hurt and her leg was throbbing in pain both defiantly broken, she looked around herself seeing she was in a small area that looked like a den in the ground and the smell of damp earth and something rotting made her want to be sick as she forced herself up holding her side, she looked at the dark whole that was most likely the exit to the den but there were no signs of light at all.

She propped herself up agents the closest wall panting as her broken ribs made it hard to breathe, she looked down at herself and blushed seeing she was completely unclothed, she jumped as she heard someone coming through the tunnel and moved to cover herself.

"So your awake, stubborn little bird aren't you?"

She looked up as the person came into the small den and she felt herself pale as she realized it was the male werewolf she had ran into at Hogwarts, she knew it was him by not only his voice and dark hair but by the still red angry mark over his eye, she tried to say something but before she could a women came through the tunnel holding some kind of black fabric in her hand and she didn't seem pleased to see the man inside the den as she leered at him, the women let out a low growl and as she turned to face him Tonks could see she was clearly pregnant.

"Get out of here Albert you males aren't allowed down here!"

She barked at him and the man, Albert, looked scared as he held up his hands before leaving the den, Tonks looked at the women a bit worried as she swallowed shrinking agents the wall behind her as the women faced her now, the women had a soft smile on her porcelain face and her green eyes were gentle as she knelt in front of Tonks setting the fabric, a shirt that would be big enough to be a dress on Tonks' frame, at her feet.

"Don't let him scare you dear, he's just upset a girl kicked his butt and sent him running with his tail between his legs, I'm Jane by the way."

It took Tonks a minute to find her voice as she looked Jane over and relaxing slightly.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, but please call me Tonks."

She watched as Jane slowly moved to her side glancing at the large bruise on Tonks' ribs worriedly.

"May I?"

She slowly moved her hand bitting her lip with a nod, she watched as Jane looked over the bruise lightly running her fingers over it but pulling her hand away as Tonks winced or whimpered and apologized, once she was finished she picked up the shirt handing it to her.

"Put this on so your covered, must be cold sitting like that."

After a moment of hesitation Tonks took the shirt and slipped it on glancing at Jane as she looked her over.

"Your awful thin dear, not even the wild females are this small."

Tonks jumped slightly as she felt Jane put a hand to her stomach and pressed lightly then look at her confused.

"Don't take this wrongly or think I'm being rude but are you not capable of having children?"

Tonks sat dumbfounded for what seemed like forever before she shook her head and found her voice.

"No, I have two children, a son who's 3 and a daughter who will be one in March. Excuse my asking but why would you ask that?"

Jane looked her over getting to her feet slowly smiling as Tonks lender her shoulder to use as a crutch to stand.

"It's just after mating season, most females if not all of us are carrying children now unless, your not a wild werewolf?"

Tonks swallowed and shook her head looking down.

"No ma'am I'm not nor is my husband, I'm not even a born werewolf like some of you are, I'm a witch and a metomorphagus on top of it."

She was expecting a growl from the girl standing beside her but was surprised to hear a chuckle making her look up meeting Jane's green eyes.

"Don't worry dear we figured you were a witch by the way Albert treated you when he drug you here, didn't let anyone near you except us females, though I'm glad he's listening to me now other wise you could have been in a rough spot."

Before Tonks could ask a question they both heard someone in the tunnel and Tonks let a whine slip from her lips as Greyback entered the den looking down at her where she was curled agents the wall, she felt trapped and to make it worse she didn't have her wand to protect herself agents him should he try and attack her, she watched him surprised when he put his hand on Jane's back and whispered something to her and she nodded with a soft smile gesturing to her and he glanced at her giving a stiff nod before leaving with Jane smiling as she watched.

"Sorry, he is a bit over barring with me sometimes especially with new arrivals."

It took her a minute but the pieces clicked in her head as Tonks let her eyes fall on Jane's swollen belly, she was Greyback's mate the dominate female of the pack, she looked into Jane's eyes forcing herself to speak.

"Why are you being kind to me? I'm an outsider, a witch and another female werewolf, your the dominate female it seems shouldn't you be treating me as such?"

Jane's soft smile faded as she looked Tonks over as she shakily got to her feet but stayed close to the wall.

"Tonks, I maybe his mate but I'm not heartless, normally yes I would treat an outsider who was closer to my age differently but someone as young as you isn't a threat to me."

Tonks seemed a bit confused because Jane didn't look a day over 28 and that would mean she was only two years older than she, but she didn't say anything just gave a small nod as Jane went to the tunnel entrance motioning for her to fallow, she fallowed Jane out through the twisting and turning tunnel way with her pointing out different chambers to Tonks including the nursery den which she took her to see the little infants, Tonks stayed a bit farther away than Jane as the pair of females watching the babies growled at her spitting the word outsider at her like a pair of broken records when she got to close.

Once out of the catacomb she looked around seeing they were somewhere deep in the woods yet the camp was well established with tents set up for the males and one set away from the rest that she assumed was for Greyback and on occasion Jane, kids with ages ranging from just younger than Teddy to about 9 or 10 were running around with another women watching over them carefully, Jade nudged her side gesturing to a tent that was set away from the males but close to where the women was with the children, she fallowed glancing at the children who all starred at her coldly, save the little ones who hid close to the women as she leered a warning at Tonks.

Once inside the tent she was handed a bowl of liquid, Jane gave her a soft smile encouraging her to try it and so hesitantly she pressed the bowl to her lips and took a sip of the liquid relaxing as the cold water washed over her dry mouth, she quickly drank the rest then thanked Jane who chuckled shaking her head as she ran a hand over her belly.

The more the minutes ticked by the more Jane could see Tonks becoming spooked she'd found her once by the children again this time the women had let her come to her side but no farther as the kids ran about all but one small girl with lank blonde hair, Tonks asked about her and the women beside her glanced at the girl saying she was shy when it came to the others so cautiously she made her way to the girl sighing when the baby sitter didn't say anything agents it.

The girl looked up at Tonks as she knelt beside her though she didn't look at her.

"Looks like they are having fun, don't you want to join them?"

She glanced at the girl who looked down at the ground shaking her head, Tonks could see this wasn't working and turned her hair to match the girls getting a giggle from her.

"You know, when I was your age I was shy too because I was different till I found out that everyone has something that sets them apart from everyone else."

The girl looked up at her, her blue eyes looking over her face as she gave a small smile.

"Why don't you go and join the others and if they are mean just tell them that you can play as well as them."

The girl smiled wider and stood hugging Tonks' neck and thanking her before she ran off joining the other kids, Tonks' felt her heart sink as she was hugged, she wanted to be with her children and her husband not here but she didn't even know where she was and without her wand she had no way of going back, she was pulled from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Jane.

"Your probably wanting to get back to your own children by now, I can see it in your eyes, you miss them and your mate."

Tonks nodded standing looking back at the kids as they ran around laughing but staying out of the way of the males as they walked around the camp.

"I can get someone to take you back to where Albert found you last night maybe you could find your way back from there?"

She thought for a moment, all she remembered was hiding from the storm in a den with Remus before her wolf got spooked and ran off, she shook her head sadly.

"That won't help I don't remember where I was with Remus."

There was a whine in her voice as she met Jane's eyes.

"I need a wand, if I have a wand I can get back to my own and go home."

Jane seemed to be thinking something over as she looked at the males who were shooting glances at Tonks as her hair turned back to the mousy brown it had been before.

"I think I can help you with that."

She smiled and Tonks was surprised when Jane grabbed her hand and led her through the camp before she ducked into an empty tent and came back out holding out a wand to her.

"Will that do? The owner doesn't even remember he has it so he won't miss it."

Tonks looked over the wand holding it in her hand, it was made of the same type of wood as hers but the core was unicorn tail hair she guessed by the tip of the strand poking out the top, it was enough to get her back to her own wand that she was sure of as she nodded to Jane with a soft smile.

Tonks soon found herself wandering away from the camp and once she was sure she was out of sight of the patrolling males she closed her eyes appariting away with a soft pop, she landed at the spot where she had hid her wand and clothes but cursed seeing them gone from where she had left them, Remus must have taken them when he came back here, she looked down at herself and sighed, the shirt she wore was tattered but covered her, her feet were bare and her leg hurt like hell, she had been walking on it though it was broken so it was most likely worse now than before.

She closed her eyes and was ready to apparite away when she was grabbed from behind causing her to let out a blood curtailing scream but the arms just tightened around her making her look at them as they tightened around her her head snapped to the side as she looked up relaxing as she seen it was only Remus, she dropped the wand to the ground and turned in his hold hugging his neck, he stumbled back a step holding her close and placing a kiss on her head.

Tonks looked up at him and her heart nearly shattered seeing a deep cut on his head, she gently placed her finger tips to it but pulled them away when he winced.

"What happened?"

Her voice broke the cold silence as she turned her hair long and raven black, Remus shook his head with a half hearted smile as he gently cupped her face in his hands looking her over for injuries other than her leg.

"You got spooked during the storm last night and took off running, I tried to keep up and stop you but the rain made it impossible to see. I lost track of you and after that it's a blur as to what happened after that."

As he spoke he carefully picked her up so she was off her leg and as she winced he moved his hand from her ribs, she wrapped her arms around his neck blushing as the to big shirt inched up.

"I was running then I fell down a cliff side then in blacked out and when I woke up I was in a den hallow my leg was broke and my ribs as well then the man from the night we were at the school came into the den had it not been for Jane I don't know what he'd have done with me."

She shuttered as she tried not to think about it while her husband sat her carefully on a fallen tree close by and carefully healed her leg.

"Jane was very kind to me and she wondered why I wasn't pregnant like most of the females were but I told her I had Teddy and Lyra already and she seemed to understand, it was hard to believe she was being kind to me seeing as who's mate she was, Albert was lying through his teeth when he said Greyback wanted me, he wouldn't want me when he already has a mate he didn't even shoot me a second glance when he checked on Jane."

She looked down at her husband who had paused in mending her leg to give a low growl before he continued his wand hand shaking slightly till she grabbed his wrist softly offering a small but reassuring smile.

"It's okay love I couldn't stay even if I wanted to, I'd miss you and the kids to much and seeing all the children there made it worse to be away that's why Jane helped me get away."

He looked up into her eyes his blue ones tinged with pain and a little bit of jealousy before he kissed her not giving her time to respond, she closed her eyes kissing back gasping when she was pulled tight agents him with a growl on his end, she pulled away breaking the kiss with a whine as his arm pressed to her ribs but before she could say anything she seen why he had acted the way he did, Albert was standing a few feet behind him and he didn't look pleased with what he saw.

"You are a tricky bird aren't you, slipping away like that after I save your hide from the storm only to be repaid with you running off back to him."

She looked at Remus as he stood helping her stand as well supporting most of her weight so it wasn't on her bad leg, she turned back to Albert her hair turning crimson red.

"Your a lying snake Albert, you said Greyback wanted me when in truth you wanted me for yourself."

She snorted and the look on her face had the effect of 'if looks could kill' then he would have dropped dead by now.

"You know full well I won't leave Remus for you and even if you tore me away from him I'd go back to him because I have children with him so there are things binding me to him you won't be able to break."

She watched as Albert's eye darted from her to her husband and his jaw clench as his fists bawled at his side.

"Your quick girl, I'll give you that but you underestimate me, you see being the beta of a pack means your stronger than the others so a little wolf like yourself could never have a shot at taking me on no matter how hard you fight."

Behind her husband's back she slipped his wand from his hand watching Albert closely.

"I seen the way Jane treated you, she accepted you to the pack do you have any idea how many of our own females she's exiled from the group? You should have felt pleased hell you should have felt honored to be treated like that by her."

Tonks waited until he had it all out of his system before she drew the wand and sent him flying backwards, she looked at him her eyes dark as possible as he sat up looking at her confused.

"You shut up! I'm glad that Jane treated me the way she did but I won't join the pack just because she was kind to me now you have till the count of three before I kill you."

She watched as he got to his feet as she took aim at him.

"One, Two."

Before she had finished saying two he had backed away and was now walking away from them, she sighed giving her husband back his wand as he helped her sit back down and began to heal her ribs, she whined bitting her lip as this healing caused a bit more pain then her leg had but once it was through she relaxed standing on her own still favoring her leg however.

She looked around before meeting his eyes as she lightly placed her hand to his cheek with a small smile seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Don't give me that look Remus, you know full well that I could never leave you and the kids I love you all way to much, besides I don't know another man alive, besides my cousin, who could love someone as stubborn and clumsy as me."

Remus kissed her palm closing his eyes as he placed his hand over hers, he opened his eyes again as she took her hand away and kissed him the force nearly knocking him over as his arms snaked around her waist as he kissed back, he could feel her blush as the thin fabric of the shirt left nothing to the imagination as to what it covered.

She broke the kiss first but he moved his lips to her neck causing her breath to catch in her throat before turning into a purr as she tilted her head to the side, to his surprise she let a growl slip over her lips before she turned away from him, he looked at her expecting to see a cross look but was met with a playful and dangerous smirk.

"Easy now love I'm all yours but let it wait till later right now I want to see Teddy and Lyra."

He chuckled shaking his head looking at the shirt she wore.

"I hope your planning on dressing first."

She crossed her arms pouting as she looked at the shirt.

"I would if I could but I don't know where my clothes or wand are."

He chuckled handing her wand to her and gesturing to the end of the log where her clothes were hanging.

"They got wet in the storm so I put them up to dry."

She rolled her eyes but kissed his cheek before grabbing her clothes pouting as she found the shirt she had worn shrunk in the rain, she ducked behind a large tree a dressed herself quickly using her robe to make up for where the shirt shrunk as she went back to his side, he kissed her head making her smile and lean into his side as he apparated them outside the small house with a soft pop.

She had no more then found her footing when she was knocked over on her back by her son jumping at her, she caught him and held him close as she landed a bit roughly on the ground her soar ribs taking a hard jarring causing her to give a low hiss in pain, she sat up looking down at Teddy a bit surprised to see him dirty with dried mud on his cheeks.

"Teddy why are you all dirty?"

She got to her feet holding him as he looked at himself and gave a small laugh.

"We were playing outside."

She set him down shaking her head with a smile as he went back to the door of the house as Fleur came out holding both girls Victorie laughing as a giggling Lyra turned her hair an array of colors before leaving it on a pale purple to match the dress she was in as she was handed to her mother, Tonks smiled at her daughter kissing her damp hair.

"They made a mess to poor Bill is still in washing mud from 'is hair and clothes."

Teddy looked down as if waiting to be scolded but his mom just smiled chuckling with Fluer.

"Mud war? Haven't seen him take part in that since the summer I stayed at the burrow where he and Charlie were playing a tug of war and I ditched my job as referee to help Charlie and we pulled him into the mud before I slipped and landed face first in the pit next to him."

Teddy smiled looking at the door as Bill came out his red hair still having small smears of mud in it making it seem a much dirtier red, as he came to Fluer's side she had no trouble seeing the dark rings under his eyes, he hadn't slept, a habit his wife had thought she broke him of, as she looked him over she could see his clothes were spotted with dirt and mud.

"I'm sorry if he caused to much trouble Bill, you know how kids get when it comes to mud and dirt."

She looked down at Teddy as he leaned back into her looking sorry as he held his hands behind his back, Bill chuckled shaking his head.

"It's alright, it was me that started it I guess, I did accidentally get him with a mud ball while we were in the garden, next thing I know I get smacked with one in the back of the head before he sneak attacked me into the mud."

She shook her head unable to stop the smile on her lips as she scooped her son up in her free arm before looking back at Bill who was watching Fleur head back into the house with Victorie.

"William, she loves you to death and those circles under your eyes make her worry even more about you, take it from a girl who knows what it's like and still does, just because I'm out running with Remus now doesn't mean I don't worry about him and it's the same way with Fleur she tells me when you are up all night on full moons that she can't sleep so please try and let it go, she's safe now and you don't need to worry so much about her and Victorie is just at the foot of the bed sleeping no one would dare try and do anything to either of them."

She looked away as Remus put a hand on her shoulder offering to take Lyra, she handed their daughter over with a small smile as she told him to go on ahead for home, after a minute of hesitation he kissed her head and went on ahead with Lyra while she set Teddy on his feet again looking up at Bill, she told Teddy to go and give Fleur a hand and he nodded going into the house after slipping off his shoes at the door.

Once the door shut Tonks looked back to Bill gesturing to the walking path behind her.

"Come on, a walk will clear your head."

She smiled softly as she told him the same thing he had told her just a few days before he left Hogwarts and she couldn't sleep and was down, she walked to the head of the trail pausing to wait for him as she turned her hair a soft brown looking back at him as he fallowed her, once at her side they walked along the trail not saying anything for a long while.

She stopped walking at the end of the trail looking around them seeing an open clearing where a pair of deer were grazing, the female rose her head looking in their direction then behind her as a stag came into view the two fawns looked as well, she found a spot on a tree root and sat down glancing beside her as Bill leaned agents the tree itself, he was the first to break the long silence as he looked at the deer who had returned to grazing as if they were not there.

"You brought me up here for a reason, why?"

She sighed looking up at him the smile gone from her lips.

"Last night something happened, something that scared me and has Remus more worried than he's letting on, my transformation was much slower than it should have been then all at once it caught up to me and sent me reeling in pain, I know you don't change Bill but I also know the moon still affects you but you have to try and ignore the feelings you get because Fleur is worried for you more than she is showing."

She looked down at the ground before looking at the deer as the doe raised her head looking in their direction again but this time Tonks seen why, one of the fawns was making it's way to them, she gave a soft smile reaching her hand out to the small animal, it paused for a moment looking her over before it closed the gap sniffing her hand.

"She's scared that one moon you'll just vanish, I seen the way she looked back at the house when you were away as Remus and I dropped off the kids, the house felt empty to her and she felt scared that you weren't coming back, promise me that for her you won't go off and do something stupid, something you'll regret."

She didn't look away from the fawn in front of her as she carefully ran her fingertips over it's head though she heard him move behind her and when she glanced back at him he was watching her a slightly surprised look in his eyes as she used the same words he'd told her the night she was bitten, she looked back at the fawn taking her hand away as it went back to the doe who was watching closely and once the fawn came back she sniffed it then began to walk away with both fawns and the stag.

"Come on then, she's probably worried already."

She rose from her spot and walked back down the trail, she paused waiting for him and hearing him sigh continued the walk back with him just behind her, she knew he was mauling it over in his head how she of all people could be the one turning the tables to give him advice, once back at the house Teddy smiled running to her from the step and she scooped him into her arms chuckling before summoning her broom glancing at Bill.

"Remember what I said William."

She smirked getting on her broom with Teddy in front of her rolling her eyes as Bill called her Nymphadora as she flew off, she landed lightly outside the house sending her broom away as she held her son's hand walking up the steps, once inside she watched as he went to the bathroom starting a bath for himself.

She smiled shaking her head as she fallowed him and helping so he didn't flood the bathroom, once he was clean and in his clothes he made his way to the living room where he sat on the floor with Lyra playing with her happily, she went to the couch laying down so her head was in her husband's lap pouting slightly when he barely glanced away from the paper to look at her, she yawned turning to her side and nuzzled into his torso smiling subconsciously as she felt his hand on her back as his fingers drew small circles.

For how long she fell asleep she wasn't sure but when she opened her eyes she was curled up agents the back of the couch covered by a blanket, she sat up looking around seeing it was dark outside, well there went the afternoon, she got to her feet stretching and giving a small yelp when she felt arms around her waist, she looked behind her chuckling at herself as she leaned back into Remus' hold giggling when he kissed her neck and shoulder.

She tilted her head back to look at the clock and was a bit surprised to see she'd not only slept through the afternoon but well into the night as it was now almost 11:30 at night, she closed her eyes purring as Remus held her close before she slipped out of his hold going to the stairs a dangerous smirk in her eyes as she curled her finger for him to fallow before she disappeared up the dark stairway with him close behind, once he was in the room he found her at the window looking out at the sky though she had without a doubt heard him come in seeing as she was smirking though she tried to hide it.

He stepped behind her gently wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her head, she leaned back into his hold with a content sigh though she was pouting.

"You caught me."

She giggled turning in his hold before carefully pushing him back onto the bed and sitting in his lap kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Pink Ridding Hood & Her Wolf.

A few days after the full moon the question buzzing around in Tonks' head was driving her crazy, for the life of her she could not put two and two together as to why she had changed so slowly.

She was laying on the couch in blue jeans and a Weird Sisters t-shirt, her legs hung over the arm of the couch as she looked over the stone in her hands while Remus put Lyra down for a nap and Teddy was asleep sprawled out on top of her.

"A stone with the power of a full moon, what dose that even mean?"

She wondered to herself turning the stone over looking at the deep gashes in it with a sigh before she let her arms fall over her head so from her forearms down were hanging over the opposite arm of the couch from her feet, she closed her eye thinking over the latest full moon and how slow her transformation had been, she was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Teddy move on top of her, she opened her eyes looking at him and smiled as he woke up long enough to move so his head was over her heart before he fell back asleep his hair turning a mousy brown like hers.

She held the stone in one hand and used the other to rub her son's back as he slept, it was little moments like this she wished could last forever and that time would stop so they could, she looked out the window as a gentle wind blew the curtains aside, she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath as the smell of the autumn leaves perfumed the soft breeze, it was a peaceful Sunday afternoon, the weather was wonderful expechily for late October, she had the day off and she'd spent all morning outside with the kids while her husband cleaned up the house.

She thought over the morning outside smiling, she was in the yard holding Lyra while Teddy played in the leaves, Lyra wanted down to join her brother so she put the girl down helping her stand just a little ways away from him and began to help the girl walk to him, much to her surprise Lyra had let go of her fingers and walked over to where Teddy was standing all on her own before she fell down just steps short of her brother but quickly got to her hands and knees as if it hadn't happened.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she quickly scooped Lyra up and kissed her head.

"Good job baby girl! You walked all by yourself!"

She chuckled as the girl in her arms giggled happily the dirt smudging her face didn't even seem to bother her nor did the grass stains on her little knees, she opened her eyes coming out of the memory as she heard a door close and a few moments later Remus came into the living room and sat beside her on the floor in front of the couch.

"Your crying love."

He gently whipped the tear from her cheek as he spoke worry filling his blue eyes, she smiled with a small chuckle before she kissed his palm.

"Just thinking about this morning is all, Lyra taking her first steps made me happy to see she was growing up but it hurts to, soon she won't need us as much as she does now just like Teddy in a few years."

She heard her voice crack though she was still smiling, she was happy even if the thought of just how close the two kids were to growing up scared her she was happy.

"That's not true Dora, they'll always need us, it may not seem like it some times but they will, if you weren't around who would be there to help Lyra when her first boyfriend breaks her heart or if some day she gets married, who'd help her with the wedding and be there to help her find a dress?"

Tonks chuckled shaking her head before she put a hand to his cheek.

"Well first, if she did get her heart broken the poor boy would have to deal with you and Sirius and pretty much all the Weasley boys so she'd have plenty of people looking out for her, second if she was going to get married she'd have Fleur and Ginny not to mention Molly, Hermione and mum."

She smirked ticking off each name on her fingers of her free hand making him chuckle and shake his head.

"True as that is she would need you still, she is your little shadow and she has been since the day she was born so she maybe stubborn and quick tempered but she will still stay close to the people she cares about."

She looked at the ceiling her hair turning a pale yellowish blonde, she closed her eyes as he placed a kiss to her head making her relax greatly, she smiled looking at him holding his hand they stayed like that for awhile till her hand loosened around his making him look at her worried for a second before he seen she'd fallen asleep her hair slowly turning her normal brown.

"Remus."

He looked at her over his shoulder from his spot on the floor where he was reading for about a half hour now while she slept, her eyes were still closed but she was awake he could tell by the tone of her voice.

"Yes love?"

He closed the book setting it to the side as she slowly opened her eyes looking over his face as she squeezed his hand.

"Our son has his knee right in my stomach and it's starting to hurt."

Her voice had a slight pout to it as they glanced at their son who was still sleeping soundly his knee digging into his mother's stomach as he laid on his side, Remus stood stiffly from sitting on the floor for so long letting go of her hand to carefully pick Teddy up, he carried him to his room where he laid him in his bed before leaving the room softly closing the door and going back to the living room only to find his wife was now gone from the couch.

He looked around and found her in the kitchen her hair messy and sticking up in the back now that it was shorter and a soft honey brown color while she poked about the cabinets seeming to be humming to herself, he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist making her giggle leaning back into his hold as he kissed her cheek, she giggled again feeling his arms tighten around her but the moment was interrupted by a patronus in the shape of a snowy rabbit as it bounded through the open window and landed on the counter before them.

"Who's patronus is this? I've never seen it before."

Remus shook his head with a shrug as the rabbit sat and looked at her.

"Auror Tonks you need to come to the office at once your survives have been requested for a job and you are to arrive at the office within the hour."

She rolled her eyes grumbling as she heard Luke's voice come from the little fluffy creature before it vanished, Luke wasn't the real reason behind the grumble so much as she was being called into work on a day she was told she didn't have to work, a day she had signed up to have off weeks ago, she sighed taking out her wand and casting her own patronus.

"Is it so important one of the others can't take my place? I signed up to have today off weeks ago."

She sent to silvery werewolf off watching it leap out the open window and disappear into the red, yellow and orange dyed leaved trees, she turned back to her husband with a small smile hopping she didn't have to go into work she had planned to go with Fleur and Victorie to look for Halloween costumes for the kids though Teddy had insisted on eating an Animal Bites sweet and going as a wolf but his mother continuously shot down.

She rested her chin on his shoulder as he held her close drawing circles on her back as she yawned, the rabbit came back sitting on the counter but she didn't bother to move from her spot she was content where she was as she listened.

"Yes it's a mission only you can do without difficulty, but you'd be going alone, you can chose not to go however but it means paper work and lots of it."

She moved enough to hide her face in her husband's chest making him chuckle slightly as the rabbit vanished while she grumbled.

"Is he an idiot? If I can refuse to go and keep my job then that means it's not important enough no one else can do it, most likely a job that needs a disguise the doesn't have a time restraint like a Polyjuice Potion would."

She shook her head before nuzzling her husband's shoulder and closing her eyes relishing his hold for a moment before she stepped out of it running her finger through her hair as it turned a pale ashen blonde as she kissed him lovingly giggling as he placed spare kisses on her cheek and jaw before she went to the coat rack and pulling on her robe not caring if her attire was work suitable or not, she gave Remus a final smile before she exited the house pulling on the robe before appariting with a soft pop.

Once at the office she made her way to Luke's desk, upon finding it she kicked the leg hard enough to jar it and make him look up.

"So then what's this job I have to do?"

Luke looked up a bit surprised as the desk jarred under his quill as he filled out papers, he stared at her for a moment as she crossed her arms over her chest shifting her weight to one foot as she grew annoyed her hair tinting red when he didn't answer.

"Um well one of the others just volunteered to take it so he just left I was about to send you a patronus letting you know."

He looked down at the desk avoiding her eyes as she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, thanks Luke."

She turned on her heel to leave but paused looking back at him her hair turning orange as she tossed something to him that he caught on reflex looking at the sweet in his hand making him smile.

"Happy Halloween by the way."

With that she left slipping off her robe as she entered the house again smiling and hanging up the robe as she heard Lyra in the living room and Remus chuckling, as she entered the room she leaned agents the door way watching as her daughter walked unsteadily around the room laughing as her father stayed arms reach away at any time picking her up when she would fall though she never cried because she fell, she caught sight of her mother and smiled making her way to her falling agents her leg so she was still standing and laughing up at her.

She chuckled picking her daughter up gasping surprised as her husband placed a kiss to the tip of her nose making her give her own giggle her hair turning it's normal bright and happy pink.

"That was a quick job, you were barely gone 15 minutes."

She didn't miss the chuckle in his voice as he wrapped his arm around her waist before he laughed as he took their daughter in his free arm when she gave her mother a small glair like pout before clinging to her father as Tonks laughed.

"Well now looks like I have some competition for you love."

She rested her head on his shoulder looking at their daughter as her hair became a honey brown color as she looked over Remus' shoulder bouncing and babbling happily to herself, she chuckled seeing just how much their daughter was just like her in more ways then one.

"I always heard that a girls first love is her daddy but I never thought much of it though now I see it has to be true."

She laughed as their daughter nuzzled her father's shoulder falling asleep again, Remus rolled his eyes but smiled as he walked with her to Lyra's room where he laid the little girl in the crib before turning to his wife and lightly kissing her pulling away when she laughed under her breath, she took his hand walking from the room to the couch in the living room where without missing a beat she laid on the couch pulling him down on top of her, before he could react beyond catching himself on his forearms so he wasn't fully on top of her she pressed her lips to his as her fingers locked behind his neck as she closed her eyes.

She purred feeling him kiss back the purrs turning into quite gasps as he placed kisses on her neck and collarbone while her hands worked to unbutton his shirt, she blushed as a knock on the door broken the quite around them, she didn't miss the blush on Remus' cheeks as he let her up fixing his shirt and hair making her roll her eyes and morph the blush away leaving her pink hair in the messy state and leaving her shirt where it had crept up her stomach as she opened the door smiling at Fleur who was holding a smiling Victorie.

"Wotcher, your a bit early Teddy is still napping-"

She was cut off by the sound of a door opening and as she looked over her shoulder she seeing Teddy come into the room rubbing his eye and smiling when he seen Fleur set Victorie on her feet and the girl took a few steps forward before falling and giving a small whine before she was picked up again this time by Tonks making her giggle.

"Bill went with George, Ron and Harry to set up the joke shop for Halloween."

She smiled nodding letting her in glancing at Teddy who had now come to her side as he gently tugged his mom's shirt end.

"Are we going to see Uncle George at the shop too?"

She chuckled handing Victorie back to Fleur kneeling down to her son's eye level kissing his cheek.

"Of corse, what's Halloween without going to the joke shop?"

"You mean other than the Haunted Castle you and Remus were planning on going through with Bill and I tonight."

Remus hadn't heard what Felur had said to his wife but she nodded excitedly before glancing at him as he came to where they were now holding Lyra who was awake and chewing on her teething ring happily, he raised an eyebrow as his wife shushed the blonde women beside her but was smirking a dangerous gleam in her eyes before it softened into a smile as she looked at their son.

"Go get your coat and Lyra's please sweetie."

Teddy nodded going to grab his coat leaving the adult and two girls alone his mother's devilish smirk returning to her grey eyes as she looked at her husband.

"Dare I ask what you two are planning?"

He looked over his wife as her hair turned an impish pink as she tried to play the innocent card.

"Oh nothing much."

She looked back at Fleur the pair exchanging a giggle as Teddy came back wearing his coat and carrying Lyra's a long with a pair of white shoes for her handing them to his mom, she smiled taking them and thanking him before putting the shoes on Lyra while Remus put the coat on her, once they were on he handed the girl over kissing his wife on the cheek chuckling when she moved so the kiss fell on her lips.

After appariting to the Leaky Cauldron the two women made their way through the slightly crowded pub Tonks keeping a good hold on her son's hand her hair shifting from pink to it's normal color as she prompted her son to do the same, the pair stepped out of the building into the muggle streets making Fleur look around nervously.

"Don't worry Fleur we won't be long."

She gave the young women beside her a soft smile making her nod and relax slightly as they walked down the street, after some time she had made sure no muggles were around before she used her magic to create a stroller for the two little girls who were now sleeping, they came finally to the shop selling costumes so taking the girls out of the stroller the group went in looking around.

Tonks was looking with Fleur for costumes for the girls when Teddy came over his hair a pale blue color as he clung to her leg, she looked down the isle he'd just come from and seen a group of teenagers laughing and high fiving holding masks as they looked in Teddy's direction, she clenched her jaw bitting her tongue till she swore she tasted blood to avoid screaming at them and turning her hair a flaming red as she rubbed her son's back.

She looked back at the teenagers as they walked over to her, she didn't miss that Fleur shrunk back behind her holding Victorie close, she squared her shoulders her hold on Lyra tightening slightly as the girl stirred with a whine.

"You are all a bunch of bullies, picking on a three year old like that."

She looked up at the one in front of her, he stood nearly two heads taller than her, his black hair was covering one of his green eyes, his lip was pierced as was his nose, he gave her a dark smirk looking her over from head to toe his eyes lingering on Teddy and Lyra.

"And what's the squirts big sister going to do about it? Tattle on us to mummy and daddy?"

He laughed and Tonks felt her face get hot and her free hand ball up into a fist as she set her jaw, had it not been for Fleur's hand on her shoulder she'd have knocked the kid on his back side.

"No because I am his mother you little brat, and if you want to continue to talk to me like that I'm not afraid to face the trouble of knocking you back on your arse."

The boy looked her over standing down as Lyra began to cry, as the group of teenagers left she sighed rubbing her daughter's back trying to calm her as her blonde hair turned a deep black, she finally calmed her down by giving her a teething toy as they continued to look around Teddy staying close to her side.

After awhile both she and Fleur agreed on angle costumes for the girls, Victorie's was white with pink crystals where as Lyra's was a pale lilac with clear crystals on it but both came with a small pair of angle wings and halos, Teddy had picked out a pirate costume after his mom again turned down the werewolf costume, she had also managed to find herself a costume to wear, it was a red ridding hood costume but the black dress was short enough it would stop just above her knees and had a hood and cape that flowed out behind her stopping at the backs of her knees, it was simple but that would be easy to fix.

Fleur had already decided to wear a black dress Tonks was letting her barrow and she'd use fake ears and a pin on tail to go as a cat just to keep it on the simple side, they returned to the Leaky Cauldron and from there went to the joke shop, Tonks chuckled as the charmed plastic spiders spun webs in the corners of the door way making Fleur squirm.

"Yep you're a Weasley alright even if it's only by marriage."

Fleur looked at her confused for a moment as Lyra laughed at the spiders reaching up to them making her mom chuckle again.

"So far most of the Weasley's don't much like spiders, Bill can stand them, Charlie hates them, the twins love the joke aspects of fake ones and Ron flat out hates them."

She explained as they walked into the shop but she let out a yelp when the lights were turned out by an invisible trigger making the room black as pitch, she drew her wand but someone was one step ahead of her casting a lighting charm and she relaxed seeing it was Bill.

"Watch where you step Tonksie there's traps on the floor, take 4 steps forward, 2 left and 5 forward and your clear."

Tonks cast her own lighting charm looking at her feet helping Teddy around the traps with Fleur fallowing close behind, once at Bill's side the lights came back on allowing them to look around at the shop, cobwebs covered every banister in the shop and charmed fake spiders were sitting in webs placed around some of the products, fake bats were placed from strings around the room from the ceiling and some were stuck to the wall, jack o'lanterns sat on empty tables along with cauldrons filled with candies.

"Wow, George didn't spare a single detail did he?"

Bill shook his head as he kissed his wife's head.

"That he didn't, Remus is upstairs with George, Ron and Harry putting the final touches up."

She nodded hiding a laugh as Fleur let out a small scream when one of the bats swung by her making her hide her face in Bill's shoulder while she made her way up the stairs with Teddy in front of her, once in the small above shop flat George stayed in she looked around for the boys but didn't see them.

"George? Ron? Harry? I swear if any of you scare me and I fall back down the stairs I'll get up and kick all your-"

She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth from behind while an arm coiled around her waist keeping her from moving, in a moment of panic she bit the hand over her mouth harshly and slipping away when the arms let her go.

"Ow! Bloody hell Tonks what was that for!? I'm bleeding!"

She turned around recognizing Ron's voice as he lit the tip of his wand and looked over his bleeding finger, she had left a good sized gash on the red heads finger though it didn't look deep, she snorted her hair turning red.

"Well next time don't put your hand over my mouth, be thankful I didn't retort and knock you down the stairs."

She glanced to her side not feeling Teddy's hand were it had been just a moment ago, Teddy wasn't at her side or in the room at all as she looked around panicked, she froze hearing him down the hall but before she could even take more then two steps she was being held by her waist, she paused from struggling for a moment recognizing the hands that held her waist and let out a low growl getting one in response, she calmed down as the growl confirmed it was Remus who had her now, she leaned into his hold as his arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder chuckling as Teddy came running down the hall laughing as he did before running into his mother's legs out of breath.

He was fallowed by Harry who had been chasing the boy with a fake bat on a string before he glanced at Ron who was still looking over his finger now that the blood at stopped.

"I told ya not to grab her like that, she's done worse to Bill when he scared her."

She looked from Ron to George as he came down the hall behind Harry throwing a cloth at his brother, she couldn't help but smirk as she remembered the year at school Bill had scared the crap out of her and received a reflex strike to his eye giving him a black eye, George glanced at her as she smirked looking at Harry.

"Are you and Ginny coming along tonight?"

Again Remus was left clueless as to what his wife was talking about as his daughter reached for him over her mom's shoulder, he took Lyra as he watched Harry shake his head.

"Ginny wants to stay home for the night she hasn't been feeling so well the past few days."

Tonks nodded with a sigh as she crossed her arms locking eyes with the young man.

"What's she got?"

Remus didn't need to see his wife's face to know she was smirking, it was all in her voice and he was sure the squirm Harry gave meant it was playing in her eyes as well.

"M-morning sickness."

Remus looked at Harry as he avoided Tonks' eyes by looking at the floor, most likely scared to see the reaction the auror would have to his answer seeing as from the time Tonks joined the order she and Ginny were thick as thieves and the young girl looked at Tonks as an older sister, Tonks didn't say anything for a moment until Harry looked at her expecting a scowl only to have her hug him quickly patting his cheek.

"I was wondering when you'd find out or if she'd tell you."

The young man looked at the women before him as she smiled her hair turning a bright pink, he was confused and there was no denying it because it was all but written in bold print on his face.

"Wait, you knew? When, how?"

The metomorphagus' smile turned back into a smirk as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have two kids of my own, a women knows plus she told me the other day when Teddy and I dropped by , what where you expecting me to be mad at you about it? Yes I'm a bit off set that you didn't marry her first but that's easy to over look."

Harry couldn't seem to speak as he searched his head for an answer before he pursed his lips into a line.

"I'm going to ask her later at the Halloween party."

His voice was small and meek making Tonks laugh and clip him on the back lightly, he looked at her as her smile softened.

"It'll be fine, she loves you and would give anything to be with you, I've only seen her look at 6 other boys that way and they all share her DNA, there's no way in the world she'd turn you down, think I'd fall over dead if she did."

That did it Harry's lips turned up into a smile as he relaxed his confidence restored as Tonks went back to Remus' side smiling happily as the older man put his arm over her shoulders holding her close, after she apologized to Ron more times than she could count just going back down to the shop with the others and glaring at Bill who was looking between her and his brother laughing.

After while of back and forth Fleur and Tonks went to the burrow with the kids and Harry, Tonks didn't need Harry to tell her Ginny was in the other room she could hear the girl in the room, she fallowed Teddy as she held the now sleeping Lyra while Fleur fallowed behind her before sitting in a chair helping Victorie stand letting Teddy take over and keep her entertained, she peeked around the corner seeing Ginny on the couch looking exhausted.

"Looks like someone's been up all night."

Her voice was soft as she stepped into the room making the red head give a small smile before she sighed rubbing her eye, taking that as a yes Tonks slipped off her boots and went to the open place beside the youngest Weasley shifting Lyra so she had a free hand which she used to carefully move a strand of hair from Ginny's face with a sympathetic smile.

"I won't lie to you Ginny, it gets worse before it gets better but once it's over it won't be so bad."

The girl laid her head on Tonks' shoulder closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep much to the auror's amusement as she carefully used her free hand to move the blanket so it covered Ginny, she stayed like that for a long while till Harry came into the room only to have the older women throw him a dark look threatening him if he woke Ginny up, he held up his hands keeping quite glancing over his shoulder as Remus came into the room not far behinds him, she gave her husband a soft but pained smile glancing down at Lyra.

Without needing to be ask Remus carefully took his daughter marketing sure not to disturb Ginny on his wife's shoulder, he watched as she moved her arm stiffly trying to wake it up, she looked at Ginny who seemed to be out cold on her shoulder.

"Harry come here."

Harry obeyed watching as Tonks carefully moved so he could sit and Ginny's head was on his shoulder, she got up from the couch with a sigh as she stretched her body sore from sitting still for so long before she went to her husband, Remus smiled softly wrapping his arm around her shoulders not at all missing the times his wife had morning sickness the pregnancy with Teddy being the worst of the two seeing as some times she be sick till her nose bled or she passed out on the floor.

She glanced at Harry as he watched Ginny sleep soundly for what must have been the first time in awhile, she quietly left the room with Remus and Lyra going to Fleur taking Lyra after kissing her husband smiling when he kissed back and watched after her as the two women and the kids went up the stairs, once in Ginny's room the two women worked on getting the kids dressed Fleur struggling a bit with Victorie while Tonks had Lyra in her costume and was attaching the wings.

Glancing at the younger women she laid Lyra on the bed and gave Fleur a hand keeping Victorie distracted while she was put in the dress receiving a grateful smile from the blonde beside her, once the two girls were in their costumes and Teddy was in his as well the two slipped into their costumes as well, with a smirk Tonks added a few snags and tears to the cloak of her costume as well as making her hair a bright salmon pink removing the hood from the outfit leaving the top of the cloak frayed and tore a bit, Fleur chuckled looking her over as she slipped on a pair of black stockings then boots that reached to her knees.

"Your going to get some kind of a reaction from Remus though I'm not sure if it will be positive."

She rolled her eyes looking herself over before morphing a scar to her cheek but quickly undoing it shaking her head,she took an animal bite from her pocket making sure Teddy didn't see making Fleur look between her and the sweet.

"George said to give you this, it will give you ears and a tail that will look better than fake ones."

She handed the girl the sweet taking another from her other pocket with a sigh, the two ate the sweets Fleur gagging a bit before the ears appeared on her head and the tail fluffy and black behind her, Tonks wanted to spit the object out as soon as it touched her tongue because of how horribly bitter it was and it didn't get better as it turned into tasting as if she'd put dirt in her mouth.

She glanced at herself in the mirror smiling slightly as she seen her hair had turned a silvery grey to match the wolf ears atop her head and the tail behind her, she shook out her hair making it a pale pink along with her ears and tail before shifting them brown, she bit her lip shifting her eye color to a golden amber making Fleur take a step back from her.

"You should leave your eyes as they were you look to intimidating with them that color."

She looked at herself in the mirror and quickly shifted them to a pale grayish blue, she didn't want to say it out loud but Fleur had been right the golden eyes made even her scared reminding her of the wolf that had turned her and the hungry predatory look Albert gave her at the camp.

Once the kids were ready the two took them trick or treating and returned to the burrow around 9:30 when the tiro of kids began to fall asleep, Tonks checked on Ginny smiling as she found the red head awake and talking with Harry, the pair seemed to be arguing about something as she leaned against the door frame chuckling.

"I'll be fine Harry, you go and have fun you can't leave Bill with two girls in a haunted castle, he scare Tonks once and she'd have his head."

Harry laughed kissing her head getting a purr from her.

"Alright just so Bill keeps his sanity then, but while I'm gone you catch up on your rest and try not to give your mother to much trouble."

Ginny rolled her eyes but giggled shooing him off, he walked to the door way a bit surprised to see Tonks waiting with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips as the brown tail flicked behind her, she patted his shoulder saying she'd catch up in a minute before she went to Ginny sitting on the arm of the couch laughing as the girl reached up and felt the fuzzy brown ears on her head making the left one twitch.

"Easy now, I feel that every time you do that."

She chuckled brushing a strand of red hair from Ginny's face with a soft smile, after talking for a bit Tonks went to the other room picking up Teddy and Lyra letting Bill know she was going to drop them off with Remus since they had about an hour before they had to leave.

Upon arriving at the house she put the kids to bed and looked about for Remus, she didn't find him in the kitchen, living room or dinning room so she made her way up to their bedroom a bit confused, it was only 9:45 so it was rather early to be in bed, once she reached the open door she chuckled leaning against the door frame as her ears and tail vanished.

Sitting in the window sill reading a book, it amazed her how he could read continually when she was bored after the first few pages normally, it had also astounded her how he had not managed to read every book on the shelf in their house, she made her way across the room stopping in front of him but rather than disturb him she peeked over the top of the book in an attempt to see what he was reading, she heard him chuckle before she felt his lips press against her head as the book closed.

She looked up at him smiling as she pressed their lips together as he pulled her to him by her waist.

"Change your mind about going to the haunted castle love?"

She rolled her eyes but was still smiling as she put their foreheads together placing kisses lightly on the scars on his face before looking into his eyes.

"No just came to drop off Teddy and Lyra and see if i couldn't change your mind about coming along."

She moved so she was now seated in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she had tried all afternoon to convince him to come with to the haunted castle that the 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts had put together with help from the teachers and the joke shop but he refused to go.

"If you were planning on convincing me of that then bring the children home wasn't a good idea."

She chuckled and kissed him again locking her arms behind his neck.

"Maybe I had other plans Mr. Lupin."

Her breath ghosted over his ear as she whispered to him, her breaths turned to purrs as his lips trailed down her jaw, neck and shoulder, she had no idea when or how but she suddenly found herself on her back on the bed with her husband over her kissing her collar bone as he carefully slipped the dress off her while she ran her fingers over his chest and torso.

It didn't take long before she was gasping in his arms as he placed kisses over her now bare torso, she was growing weary of the teasing so in a quick movement she had him pinned to the bed and with a smirk she pressed their lips together, she broke the kiss with a groan and a small chuckle hearing Lyra begin to cry down stairs.

She kissed her husband a final time before she got up and pulled on her faded pink dressing gown before she went down to the girls room, over the baby monitor Remus could hear her pick up the crying girl saying something about impeccable timing before she softly began to sing a lullaby to their daughter pausing only for a moment when Teddy came into the room rubbing his eyes.

By this time Remus had fixed his clothes and made his way down to the room listening quietly from the door as he watched his wife gently rock the two children in the rocking chair singing to them, he was only used to hearing his wife sing along to the radio and once in a while in the shower and every time he was captivated by her voice, her voice was amazing and almost hypnotic at times like now as she looked over the two sleeping kids in her arms.

She stopped singing but kept humming as she got to her feet placing Lyra into her crib watching the girl for a moment before she turned to the door blushing as her eyes landed on her husband, he chuckled as she brushed past him pouting slightly as she made her way to Teddy's room, once in the room she laid their son in his bed sitting lightly on the side of the bed as Teddy whined slightly at being laid down and curled into her side, she picked back up singing where she left off rubbing his back as she did.

After a moment she carefully got up kissing their son's head before she left the room looking into Remus' eyes.

"You should sing more often love, your voice is wonderful."

She blushed as he placed a hand to her cheek, she leaned into his hand closing her eyes with a sigh.

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon darling, I'm no good."

He sighed shaking his head as he went back to their room holding her hand.

"I find that hard to believe love, you sang wonderfully and just a few minutes ago your two biggest fans seemed to really love it."

She blushed laying on the bed with her face in her pillow, he knew she was trying to hide her embarrassment even though it came off as childish, he sat on the bed beside her rubbing her back until finally she turned her head to look at her her hair becoming an ashen blonde nearly white, before he could say anything she had propped herself up and kissed him softly.

"Good night Remus."

She smirked laying back down curling into him as he laird beside her pulling her close.

"Good night Nymphadora."

He chuckled as she gave him a low growl along with a gentle jab to his arm before he kissed her head as her breathing slowly became rhythmic as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, The Stone.

Tonks was sleeping peacefully when she was suddenly woken by her shoulders being moved, she grumbled sleepily opening her eyes and looking at the clock, 3 in the morning, she looked over her shoulder at her husband who had rolled over to his other side causing him to pull his arm out from under her waking her, she sighed moving so she was nuzzled against his back as she fell back asleep.

The next time she awoke was when Teddy came in at dawn and crawled into the bed curling against her chest falling back asleep as she held him close, she glanced at her husband as he stirred but stayed asleep lightly snoring, but this time there was no going back to sleep she had to get up and get ready to leave for work.

She sighed getting up and holding Teddy close before she laid him on the bed where she had been and covered him with the blanket, she went to the closet to pick out clothes but she ended up leaning against it for support as she became light headed, she held her head surprised when her forehead felt overly warm and her stomach hurt like someone was using a fork to twist it, she slumped to the floor causing the door of the closet to hit the wall loudly waking Remus.

Remus sat up hearing the noise and looked over the room, his son was sleeping beside him where his mother should be but wasn't, he looked over at the closet finding her on the floor doubled over and curled in on herself, he quickly got up helping her sit up, he didn't need to take her temperature to know she had a fever as he carefully picked her up and took her to the bed where he laid her down.

He gathered his sleeping son and went down stairs laying him gently on the couch and covered him before he hurried to the kitchen looking through the cabinet for the fever reducing potion they kept around for the kids, after finding it along with a sleeping potion he went back up stairs, he hurried to his wife's side where she was on the bed curled up again, he lightly put the potion bottle to her lips but received only a whimper as she turned away.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn Dora, your fever is to high if it doesn't come down you could be in big trouble."

She whined again but took the potion this time, after a few moments her fever lowered and she was resting easier now after taking an sip of the sleeping potion, Remus sighed brushing her hair from her face as she slept letting his thumb brush over her cheek, in the years he'd been married to her he had never seen her sick, she was always bubbly and happy the only real time he'd seen her sick was when she had morning sickness with Teddy and Lyra.

After awhile he let her sleep going down stairs hearing Lyra wake up, after carrying the girl to the living room he looked out the couch where Teddy was still sleeping sprawled out and snoring lightly, he chuckled taking Lyra to the kitchen where he set her in her high chair while he began to make breakfast, when it was finished Teddy had woken up and was sitting in his spot next to Lyra who was happily sticky after using her fingers to eat her food.

He didn't know his wife had come down the stairs and into the kitchen until Lyra giggled.

"I don't think your sticky enough this morning baby girl."

He turned around looking at her as she sat in her normal spot, her hair was a very pale, nearly white, pink and slightly messy, her cheeks had a faint flush over them still effected by the slight fever as she gently wipped off Lyra's hands and face.

"You shouldn't be up and around love, your sick."

He set a cup of tea in front of her kissing her head hiding a smile as her hair darkened a shade.

"I'm not sick just out of it, that's all."

She countered matter of factly as she took a sip of the tea trying to hide the gag that was either from the wolvesbane or the fact she really was sick but he was sure she was leering at him through the paper as he sat down looking through it.

She gave up not long after as she turned her attention to Lyra who was happily eating applesauce with her hands rather than the small spoon on the corner of the tray, she giggled whipping the food off her daughter's face before glancing over at Teddy as he finished eating and got up going to get dressed, she got up taking her daughter out of the high chair kissing Remus' cheek before going to change Lyra, he watched her out of the corner of his eye shaking his head, her stubbornness knew no bounds that he could be sure of but he was also sure that it was one of the things he absolutely loved about her and wouldn't change for the world.

After a while she came back out with Lyra who was now wearing a pink dress Molly had made for her and giggling happily as her mom helped her walk surprisingly not losing her own balance, she smiled as she scooped her daughter up kissing her head hiding the fact that the movement made her turn green making Remus sigh going to her and taking Lyra.

"Please love, go lay down before you get sick."

She sighed but didn't argue as she flopped down on the couch covering her face with her hands.

"Come on, out with it already, I know you want to say it."

He walked to the back of the couch looking a bit confused.

"Say what love?"

She removed her hands to look at him her eyes now a soft brownish green as she released a few changes she'd made for the kids' sake reviling dark rings under her eyes, a paler completion and more of a fever mark over her cheeks.

"You were right and I was wrong, I'm sick."

He looked her over shocked by the state the illness left her in, Lyra whined reaching down for her, what she did next neither of her parents expected.

"Mama"

Tonks blinked surprised as she sat up looking between her daughter and Remus before a smile pulled at her lips and her hair turned a bright pink like it normally would be as she took her daughter into her arms as the girl repeated the word happily now, Tonks smiled up at her husband tears in her eyes, he kissed her and was surprised when she pulled away.

"You'll get sick love, the last thing we need is for you to be sick."

He rolled his eyes but chuckled and placed a kiss atop her head as she laid back on the couch holding Lyra who insisted on repeating her new word making his wife smile as she tried to get her to say a different word failing slightly seeing as daddy came out addy, Teddy came out as just a jumble of babbles, the rest of the afternoon consisted of Tonks trying to get Lyra to say other words when the two weren't sleeping or Tonks wasn't trying to hide the shades of green she was turning now and again until around sunset Lyra managed to say daddy and a form of brother that sounded like brover but none the less it made Tonks happy as she held her now sleeping daughter letting her own eyes close.

In the weeks that fallowed Tonks felt better and returned to work coming home late some nights with an arm full of paper work she'd fall asleep at the table doing and the up and coming full moon didn't help her at all, on the day of the full moon she stayed home and outside with the kids laughing as Lyra tottered after her brother finally managing to grab hold of his jacket when he stopped running looking toward the front yard, Tonks looked to seeing Harry making his way over to them.

She picked Lyra up when the girl made her way to her lifting her arms to be picked up, she gave the young man a soft but tired smile.

"Wotcher Harry, your here early."

The boys smiled messing up Teddy's hair as he went to his godfather.

"I'm not that early, it's nearly sunset Tonks."

She looked up at the sky and sighed seeing he was right, she looked down at Lyra who was saying her newest word, Inny which meant Ginny since the last time Ginny had visited with Harry.

"No sweetie, Ginny isn't here this time, Harry's going to be watching you and Teddy tonight."

Lyra tried to get down so Tonks set her down watching as she went to Teddy giggling as her brother caught her before she fell.

"Thanks again Harry for watching them on short notice."

He smiled shaking his head looking at Teddy and Lyra placing his hands in his pockets.

"It's no problem I need to get used to looking after kids any how it seems."

She smiled softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do just fine, trust me if a clumsy fool like me can do it you'll make a great parent."

"You're not that clumsy Tonks."

She rolled her eyes patting his shoulder.

"Flattery will get you no where Harry just ask Remus."

She knelt down to Teddy kissing his cheek then Lyra's smiling as they both turned their hair pink making her own a soft lilac.

"You two be good for Harry mummy and daddy will see you in the morning, Teddy no staying up all night again."

The boy pouted slightly his hair turning orange until she messed it up and it became bright blue, she stood looking at Harry.

"There's things in the kitchen for supper Lyra will probably make a mess of herself, she doesn't like learning to use a spoon or fork, sippy cups are in the cabinet above the sink and if Teddy gets a nose bleed or gets sick he's found the nosebleed nougat and the other things from the joke shop just put them on the counter where he can't reach."

Harry nodded as they fallowed Teddy and Lyra into the house where she quickly grabbed her coat and snuck the stone into her pocket before Remus came around the corner holding a thick letter that was sealed with the ministry seal, she groaned taking it and kissing his cheek before she opened it reading it over, as she read the letter she frowned a bit before she pinched the bridge of her nose setting the letter on the table.

"What are they having you do this time?"

She leaned into her husbands hand as he placed it to her cheek gently stroking her skin with his thumb.

"We have a few newer aurors in the office and they want me to supervise them on a mission at dawn tomorrow, I hate to tell them that unless they want a werewolf to show up I can't take this assignment that early."

She shook her head and quickly replied to the letter sending her partronus before turning to glance at the clock.

"We should go, it'll be dark soon enough."

She slipped her hand into her husband's as they walked to the door, they said good bye to Harry and the kids again before appariting to their normal clearing just as the moon began to raise into the sky.

She felt the pain in her bones but she realized again she was watching Remus transform but she wasn't, suddenly it hit her, a burning in her shoulder where her scar was that now felt like some one was holding a wily it's hot iron to it, she let out an ear splitting scream as she curled in on herself, she heard Remus' wolf whine then felt him nudge her shoulder with his muzzle.

After a few moments the pain subsided and she opened her eyes as the pain turned into a throb in her shoulder, she forced herself up and looking down she realized she was still human! There was no sign of her wolf body at all, she looked at the stone in her hand seeing the inner pink stone was glowing a bloody red, feeling her shoulder throb she put her finger tips to the scar...but the scar was gone!

"It's gone!"

She didn't realize she'd said it aloud until Remus' wolf growled at her, she swallowed getting up slowly, even though she knew it was her husband she remembered how the control could slip in and out and the fact that the grey fur was bristling on the wolf's back was bristling as he growled at her she assumed now was one of those times as she backed away, she tripped over a fallen branch landing on her back dropping the stone and cutting her arm before closing her eyes as the wolf growled.

She waited for the wolf to jump on her but after a moment she opened her eyes feeling something nudge her cheek, she was surprised to see she was now in her wolf form with her mate licking the cut on her leg, she got to her feet shaking out her fur before looking at the stone picking it up in her mouth and quickly dug a hole and buried it snorting before going back to her mate laying beside him nipping his ear playfully as he resumed cleaning the cut.

Once her mate had cleaned the cut she got to her feet going to a close by tree sniffing poking her head around it before lowering herself to her belly tail wagging before she rolled onto her back with a happy yip, seeing her odd behavior her mate got to his feet going to her looking past the tree seeing another female wolf her fur white as snow and her green eyes like gems as she looked at the younger female just paces from her.

The new wolf kept her eyes on the grey wolf but slowly made her way to the brown female who was acting like a pup, the white female sniffed his mate as he watched closely as his mate barked rolling to her belly, tail wagging wildly, his mate stood sniffing the new comer before her ears flattened to her head and she backed away with a whine nipping his tail encouraging him back as a much larger male came to the white female's side his amber eyes looking over the two before he gave a huff and nudged the white female away with his muzzle.

Tonks' wolf watched them go before she looked at her mate with a whine rubbing against his side until he nudged her back and fallowed her back to the clearing, she went to the small creek getting a drink before looking up at the moon as he came to her side, she nudged his side before running along the creek stoping a few hundred feet away looking back at him waiting for him, she snorted when he sat stubbornly on his hunches refusing to fallow her.

She made her way back to him pushing him over gently with her shoulder standing over him as he lay on his back a bit stunned from the fall, she nuzzled his neck nipping a leaf from his fur with a throaty growl which he returned nipping her ear, she moved to let him up walking back to where they began laying down and rolling onto her back as he came to her side laying down and began grooming her.

Tonks awoke the next morning to the cold wind bitting at her body, she opened her eyes seeing she was on her back on the ground and snow was gently falling around her, she shuddered and moved to sit up but stopped realizing her husband's head was resting on her stomach and he was still asleep, she smiled softly running her finger tips over his cheek watching him sleep the cold forgotten.

As she watched him she became shocked when small drops of blood landed on her bare chest, she quickly ran her hand over her mouth cursing in her head as her fingertips came in contact with the silky feel of the blood around her mouth, she looked her arms and legs over then her husbands her heart sinking as just over his ear a cut was red and blood had dried around it and the more she looked she found claw marks red and raw on his back.

She whined carefully sitting up a bit relived when he moaned in protest as he was moved, she gently ran her fingers through his hair as the cold bit at her skin.

"Remus."

She chuckled when he sleepily turned to look at her his eyes heavy with sleep until his eyes fell on the blood around her mouth making her smile fade as he sat up looking her over, she dropped her gaze to the ground as she remembered bits and pieces of the night before, she had been laying with him and his wolf had been grooming her but she had had enough after a bit and gotten up to shake out her fur only to yelp when he pinned her down bitting her scruff a bit to harshly, it went foggy but she remembered giving him a good bash to his head with her paw making him let her go, after that things had calmed down and she was rubbing against him in an attempt to make up for hitting him and it seemed to work as he finally pinned her down and began where he'd left off with grooming.

"Dora? Nymphadora!"

She jumped looking into his eyes as she remembered she'd bitten his ear that night and they'd gotten into a tossle resulting in him getting the marks on his back and some how she walked away without a scratch, she hid her face in her hands trying to hide the tears as they fell down her cheeks, she jumped feeling him wrap his arms around her though she didn't hesitate to lock her arms around him making small and meek apologies between her whimpers.

"It's alright Dora, what happened is past no real harm done."

She looked up at him and bitting her lip she gently placed her hand to the gash above his ear muttering a healing spell healing it quickly.

"Is that better love?"

Her voice was quite as she looked into his eyes and her hair turned a deep deep purple as it fell past her waist, she had heard that he was speaking a bit louder than he needed to be so she healed the wound and, with a little hope, any damage it had caused.

"Yes thank you love."

He kissed her lightly ignoring the blood and her protests that quickly faded as she melted into his hold closing her eyes, she broke the kiss looking at him chuckling as she whipped the blood from his lips.

"I'm afraid to go home looking like this, what will Harry say especially if you keep insisting on kissing me, heaven forbid out lips freeze together any time soon."

He chuckled watching as her hair shortened greatly and turned bright pink now speckled with the snow flakes that were falling around them, he kissed her again as they stood holding her close smirking against her lips as he acted like he couldn't pull his lips from hers causing her to giggle.

"Not funny Remus."

She pulled away quickly washing her face off before grabbing her clothes and pulling them on along with her coat relaxing as it gave her a shield from the cold, she used her wand to cast a warming charm on herself laughing as her husband placed a kiss to her cheek before appariting to the house with her, she smiled as she quietly opened the door of the still house going in, signs of the long night before were still about the house including the dying embers in the fireplace, paper and crayons messily placed in the corner and Lyra's baby swing still on though it was empty.

She turned off the swing before going to Lyra's room peeking in motioning for Remus to come over, he went to her side looking in over her and smiling as they seen Lyra sound asleep her hair changing color every few seconds, she smiled slipping away to Teddy's room opening the door and she couldn't help but chuckle as she found Harry in the bed with Teddy sprawled out beside him snoring soundly the book abandoned between the pair.

She quietly went to the bed and slipped off Harry's glasses setting them on the bedside table without waking him before she carefully picked up the book looking at the cover, The Tales of Beedle the Bard, she smiled at the title before setting it on the shelf and leaving the room silently shutting the door, she walked back to the living room pausing to look at the calendar before going to the kitchen door way leaning on the frame as she found her husband flipping through the paper.

She went to his side looking at the paper as he lingered on a page longer than normal, the image was taken outside the auror office and front and center was Mad-eye, she leaned closer to the paper looking at the title and wrinkled her nose in pure disgust.

"That tart is at it again, I wondered why she was prowling about the office the other day, if I had the right mind I'd report her for being unregistered as an animagus."

She grumbled her eyes reading over the summary of the story only looking away when Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"You can't think to badly of all unregistered creatures any longer love seeing as you are one."

She rolled her eyes leaning back into his hold closing the paper before she closed her eyes.

"Not by choice, if it weren't for my job I'd be registered by now but the office finds out both that I'm a werewolf and that I'm unregistered well it won't end well."

She turned in his arms so her face was his in the crook of his neck as she closed her eyes with a small yawn, he chuckled picking her up smiling at the single whine she gave in protest before carrying her up to their room and laying her on the bed.

Once she was on the bed she got up again but only to slip out of her clothes down to her bra and underwear before she pulled a pair of pajama pants and a way to large Hufflepuff t-shirt out of the closet and slipped them on and going to the bed laying down on her stomach her hair turning a pale purple, she only looked at him as he sat on the bed beside her and before he could move her hair turned a mischievous shade of blue as she pinned him to the bed smirking before she kissed him.

She purred as he kissed her back his hands on her hips as she carefully moved so she was on her back on the bed the t-shirt as well as her bra now abandoned on the floor with his shirt as he kissed down her neck, shoulder and torso, she gathered her mind enough from the fog of lust to place a silencing charm on the closed door and lock it before her lips were claimed by her husbands again, she kissed back giving a whimper as he broke the kiss and began to kiss her shoulder as he held her close, she grew tired of the teasing and with a low growl pinned him to the bed straddling him as their lips met again.

She was breathing heavily as she nuzzled into her husband's chest her hair mousy brown as it spilled messily over her shoulder while she listened to his heart beat while he drew small circles on her bare back, she propped her chin up on her arms looking at him with a content smile which he returned before kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad I had mind enough to place a charm on the door."

She smiled as Remus blushed deeply as his hand paused on her back making her giggle before she kissed him as she got up gathering her clothes and slipping into the bathroom, he couldn't miss the smirk or blue hair as she poked her head back out gesturing for him to fallow something he did without hesitation.

After their shower she got changed back into the pajama pants and shirt leaving her hair brown and wet as she sat at the foot of the bed undoing the charm on the door as well as unlocking it, she looked at the clock as Remus kissed her head making her stand up so he could make the bed, it was after 7 and not a sound could be heard from downstairs aside from the soft music of Lyra's mobile on the baby monitor.

She slipped quietly down the stairs looking around seeing everything as it was when she had gone upstairs, she went to Lyra's room checking on the girl who was awake now but just barely as she began to whimper, she picked her daughter up rubbing her back and chuckling when she fell back asleep almost instantly as she made her way back to Teddy's room looking in, she smiled seeing Harry carefully slipping out of the bed putting his glasses on.

"Wotcher Harry."

She greeted in a whisper making him look up a bit surprised.

"Morning Tonks, sorry I guess I fell asleep while reading to Teddy."

He whispered as he made his way to the door way looking slightly embarrassed, she shook her head leading him out of the room closing the door softly behind her.

"Don't worry about it, I found you when Remus and I came home and I have to say you look like quite the father figure when I found you."

She smiled as he blushed, they talked for awhile in the kitchen until Teddy woke up and made his way sleepily to his mother who picked him up kissing his head as he rested it on her shoulder and Harry decided it was time to leave before Ginny began to worry, she walked him to the door thanking him for watching the kids and telling him to being Ginny around some time when she felt up to it and he agreed it would do her good to come by for a visit.

Once Harry left she laid Teddy on the couch as she cleaned up the living room humming along with the radio playing in the kitchen while Lyra crawled about the floor giggling as Puffle moved from the arm of the couch onto her head where he stayed as she moved about the room, Tonks glanced at the ball of fluff as it sat on her daughter's head, she knew the little creature was getting older seeing as it normally preferred to stay in it's cage rather than run around with Teddy or Lyra and rather than scurry about the house it hitched a ride when ever possible and though the little purple ball hugged her some times she loved it and knew she'd have to get a new pet for her son so it wouldn't be as hard on him should the little puff ball go.

Remus came down the stairs picking up Lyra from the bottom step glancing at Puffle as the ball moved from her head to his shoulder squeaking once or twice, he looked at his wife as she pondered something while she picked up the crayons and paper on the floor.

"Galleon for your thoughts love?"

Tonks' jumped at her husbands' voice behind her but she smiled standing and shaking her head as she gently petted Puffle who squeaked in response.

"Nothing really it's just Puffle is getting older and I was contemplating getting the kids a new pet."

She chuckled as Puffle crawled onto her shoulder while Remus wrapped his arm around her waist kissing her head.

"Anything but a dog, if that's your idea then we may as well go get Sirius and have him make his change into Padfoot permanent."

She laughed shaking her head though she did find the idea intreating she couldn't do it to her cousin.

"No I was thinking smaller, Fleur's little sister has a ferret and it just had kits not long ago and they are looking for homes for them I was thinking about talking to Fleur about getting one or two for the kids."

She glanced at the couch as Teddy stirred but stayed asleep hanging half off the couch making her chuckle and shake her head, she kissed Remus' cheek before going to the door hearing the apparition sound fallowed by a soft knock, she opened the door smiling at Fleur and Bill letting them in sticking her tongue out at Bill as he messed up her hair calling her Nymphadora though she didn't correct him as she shut the door.

"Speak of the she devil, I was just talking about you Fleur."

She smiled and Fleur returned it leaning into Bill's side shaking her head chuckling.

"Is that why I was sneezing up a storm on the way here?"

The two laughed as their husbands shook their heads as they made their way to the kitchen the girls close behind as they talked, after a bit of discussing about the ferret kits Fleur said they'd be ready for new homes at Christmas agreeing to save two for her, the two women continued to talk about holiday plans as Teddy listened on from where he now sat in Fleur's lap while his mother held Lyra who was now dosing off into her afternoon nap.

Tonks excused herself to put Lyra in her bed, on her way back she looked at the paper pausing to get a better look as the image of her deranged aunt chained up in Azkaban screaming and struggling against them her dark mark standing out against her bare forearm, she looked at the title and sighed.

_"Bellatrix Lestrange, is she really dead or are the resent reports of sightings true?"_

She scoffed at the tittle and rolled her eyes seeing Rita Skeeter's name under the bold letters before she cast the paper away to the end of the counter going back to where Fleur was sitting talking with Bill and Remus while Teddy drew pictures with crayons on the table his hair a happy pinkish blue, she sat down and joined the conversation like she'd never left, it was well into the night when Bill decided it was time to head for home for the night but to their surprise as well as her own Tonks found herself trying to convince the pair just to stay for the night seeing as Victorie was staying the night with Fleur's family any way.

After some rearranging Tonks was able to clear out the spare room and set it up for them to stay in, it was past 11 when Remus came in from putting Lyra to bed when he found his wife in front of the window looking out as she chewed ideally on her knuckle as her hair fell down her back in a mousy brown wave, he could see she had her wand in her hand as she watched the moon bleached streets bellow as the snow fell gently in little glittering flakes, he went to her side wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close and kissing her head.

"What's the matter love?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him and sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

She smiled but her eyes betrayed it as they turned a soft brown then their normal grey only tinged with worry as he kissed her forehead.

"Well first you did everything in your power to convince Bill and Fleur to stay, you threw the paper across the counter in the kitchen and now your standing here watching the street like the shadows are alive and coming after you, I also felt you enforce a protective barrier around the house."

She sighed getting out of his hold and went down stairs, after a moment she came back with the paper in hand, she looked it over before handing it to him.

"As much as I hate Rita Skeeter some of these reports put me on edge, what if she managed to save a part of her soul so when Molly killed her she didn't die?"

Remus looked over the article in his hands and even he had to admit some of the reports were hard to come up with any other explanation, he looked back at his wife as she went back to the window her eyes combing over the shadows again her wand held tightly in her hand.

"What do you mean save a part of her soul, do you mean to tell me you think she created a horcrux in case she perished?"

Without looking away from the window Tonks nodded chewing her lip as she watched the shadows waiting for any sign of movement, she knew in the back of her mind that if her aunt had made a horcrux then the only way to make sure she was dead was to find the item and destroy it but how? Harry wouldn't be much help in the search for this item any longer with Voldemort destroyed for good and Tonks had the sickening feeling her aunt, if she really was back, would be out for blood against not only Molly and the Weasleys but Remus and herself as well as Teddy and Lyra for not perishing at her hands the night at Hogwarts.

Remus put the paper on the window sill and wrapped his arms around her drawing her attention from the street, he rubbed her back as she turned and hid her face in his chest her shoulders rising and falling as she took breaths to calm herself, he picked her up and went to the bed where he laid down holding her close smoothing her hair as she looked up at him without saying a word she told him she was scared much more than she was letting on save her eyes that were glassy with tears and turning a deep purple, he hated seeing her scared like this but he felt powerless this time to help as he held her close rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her.

After awhile she relaxed enough she fell asleep nuzzling into his chest feeling safe and warm but also uneasy.

Tonks opened her eyes seeing only darkness but still felt her husband's hold on her as her eyes darted around the room falling on the darkest shadow at the foot of the bed, she watched as it moved gliding gracefully to the foot of her side of the bed and in the pale moon light she seen the shadows face, pale and pasty white skin, blood red pouty lips that were twisted into a sick smile, the wild mess of black frizzy curls and the large black soulless eyes, her aunt stood not even 5 feet away from her drawing a silver bladed dagger from her sleeve inching closer to her as she panicked trying to get out of the arms that held her as she realized they were not Remus' holding her, she let out a blood curtailing scream till Bellatrix put the dagger to her neck the cold blade pressing against her skin threatening to cut right through it and sever the vain bellow.

She whimpered closing her eyes feeling the slender boney fingers tangle harshly in her hair forcing her to look up into the wild black pools as her aunt smiled evilly, her head was suddenly forced in a different direction and she was now looking at the door that was lit by the moon light and she let out a watery scream seeing her husband dead on the floor his throat slit.

Her aunt cackled pressing the blade more firmly to her neck making her whimper terrified.

"Aww poor little Nymphie, your alone now no one to come to your rescue to bad we couldn't play more but it's becoming boring."

Tonks' stomach lurched at the sickeningly sweet and pouty voice as her aunts breath ghosted over her ear making her whimper tears streaming her cheeks as her aunt pressed the blade harder against the skin of the throat slowly breaking the skin making it toucher and slow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, Am I Mad?

Tonks felt herself gasping for breath but there was another sound, a sound she couldn't quite place, screaming, someone was screaming and the sound was harsh and filled with terror.

She felt herself being shaken at the shoulder as well as a hand cupping her cheek but she couldn't see, her eyes wouldn't open no matter how hard she tried.

"Nymphadora! Wake up!"

She knew the voice, her mother, what was she doing here? The hand on her cheek how ever didn't belong to her mother, no the rough, warm page warn hand was unmistakably her husband's as was the one holding her hand, and the low nearly silent voice begging her to wake up was as well.

Wake up, how could she wake up, she was dead wasn't she? And her husband, how was he holding her hand and cupping her face if he had been killed as well?

She made an attempt to open her eyes, the room slowly came into focus as did her mother's face as she leaned over her daughter her eyes filled with worry, before her brain could catch up she sat up putting her hand to her throat feeling for a cut or gash from the dagger only to feel her skin unharmed save the sweat that seemed to cling to her body, her eyes darted around the room before falling on her husband as he squeezed her hand his eyes filled with worry.

"It was just a dream."

She breathed before leaning forward and putting her forehead to Remus' with a weary smile as she relaxed.

"It must have been some nightmare then, you haven't had a dream where you were screaming in your sleep since you were about 7"

She looked at her mother her hair turning a honey blonde as she thought over the dream, it had been terrifying even though she knew she wasn't as defenseless as she seemed in the dream, yes she had made a bad habit of not sleeping with her wand but it was always in arms reach under her pillow or on the bedside table ready at a moments notice so she wasn't unarmed, she shook her head closing her eyes before opening them reviling their now pale silver color.

"Just very realistic, like someone wanted me to see it.."

She trailed off as she got out of the bed stumbling as she hurriedly got dressed pulling on her maroon auror robe.

"Slow down Nymphadora, where are you going?"

She paused going back to the bed grabbing her wand from the stand kissing her husband who chuckled shaking his head as he watched her leave.

"Leave it to Dora to wake up like that and think she's nearly two hours late but she is four hours early."

As if on cue she came back up the stairs with a sheepish look as she took off the robe and set it on the bed her hair now a faint pink.

"It's no where near time for me to leave is it?"

Both her mother and husband shook their heads but Andromeda looked her daughter over as she sat on the bed.

"What are you doing here mum?"

Andromeda crossed her arms shaking her head.

"Remus called me over because he didn't know what was wrong not that he needed to I could hear you down the street."

She watched as her daughter blushed deeper before looking out the window as the sun began to rise outside then she looked at the two of them.

"What about Lyra and Teddy? How did the screaming not wake them?"

Remus kissed her head before waving his hand to undo the silencing charm on the door making her chuckle and shake her head with a roll of her eyes, leave it to her husband to put a silencing charm on the door.

"Bill and Fleur how ever were worried, they left not long ago though I don't think either of them really wanted to."

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand but anyone could have seen her wand hand clench around her wand firmly.

"What was the dream about Nymphadora? Last time you had a dream like this you were 7 and you dreamt you were being chased by...dogs."

Tonks was sure Remus didn't miss the pause in her mother's voice or the look she shot at him mostly because she had caught it and in that dream it wasn't dogs but werewolves, she glanced at her husband and took his hand with a reassuring smile.

"It was a long time ago love, before I knew you."

She put her forehead to his relaxing as he placed a kiss to the tip of her nose before she looked back at her mother.

"I guess you could say it was a death dream, Bellatrix was alive and came here and killed Remus then me, I woke up just as she began to draw out slitting my throat."

She shuddered as she explained squeezing her husband's hand as the clear memory of the silver blade to her throat filled her head, she shook her head trying to get rid of the though as her hair turned a sudden deep blue, she caught a glimpse of the color as her hair fell from where it was tucked behind her ear so quickly she made an attempt to turn it back to pink but it only came through as a tint making her hair deep raven purple before she gave up and left it alone.

"I'll be fine just paranoid I suppose."

She smiled faintly as she heard Lyra begin to wake up, she kissed her husband's cheek before getting up and walking down stairs with her mother, once at the bottom of the steps she went to Lyra's room and picked her up with a small smile kissing her head, she looked worried as she watched the girl mess with her ear while she whined and sniffled.

"Oh baby girl, these days just are not getting easier are they? First teething and now an ear infection."

She held the girl close gently rocking her, she went to the kitchen setting Lyra in her high chair giving her a teething ring after some teething medicine before she began making breakfast with her mom's help.

After a bit while the adults were eating Teddy woke up and came into the kitchen rubbing his eye sleepily before his foot caught on his pajama pants leg sending him sprawling on the floor a bit confused as to to what just happened, she tried not to chuckle as she went to his side helping him up.

"Get up and try again, it's just a little dirt."

She smiled as he laughed forgetting about the soar on his knee, he went to his place at the table and sat down eating and picking up his sister's teething ring when she'd drop it on the table out of her reach, Andromeda watched as her daughter leaned on the counter flipping through the paper.

Before long Tonks looked at the clock and nearly choked on her tea seeing what time it was, she got up from the table scrambling to the couch grabbing her robe and wand, she came back to the kitchen kissing Teddy's cheek then Lyra's.

"I'll be back hopefully before sunset tonight you two be good."

She turned heading back to the door kissing Remus before continuing on her way out when her toe caught the rug in the hall making her yelp as she fell forward, she grumbled as she got up her hair turning a deep red.

"You okay Dora?"

She looked over her shoulder hearing Remus' normal question after she would trip.

"Yeah, I'm fine, bye."

She called as she left closing the door, upon arriving at the office she was met by Luke who was in the process of sending out a letter somewhere.

"Morning Tonks."

She glanced at him as she picked up the papers on her desk her hair turning a dark brown as it waved down her back.

"Hello Luke."

The young man looked at her as her hair changed and he became slightly concerned as she looked through the papers, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by one of the others dropping a folder in front of her making her look up.

"You are going to Knockturn Alley this morning and staying around for patrols until 3 Lupin so as soon as you fill out the papers I recommend you get a move on."

Tonks clenched her jaw her hair becoming a red flame as she leered up at the man, it wasn't that she didn't like being called by her married last name but it was just the fact that when people said it they always spat it to it was dripping with an acidic tone, she kept her mouth shut as the man walked away but once he was out of sight she let her hair turn back to brown as it shortened to it's normal shoulder length as she stood.

She left the office going back to the house to make a change in clothing so she didn't stand out to the people that normally hung around the dark shops and street of the ally in London, she opened the door slipping off her boots and robe as she made her way to the living room, she gasped stumbling a bit as Teddy ran into her legs laughing.

"Mummy's home!"

She smiled lifting him up and kissing his cheek.

"Only for a little bit little man, mummy has to go back to work."

She felt bad as his smile faded and his once blue hair turned deep brown as he wrapped his arms around her neck with a whine.

"Hey look at me Teddy, the sooner I go back the soon I can come home and then tonight I'll read to you all night if you want."

She watched as her son smiled again his hair turning bright electric blue making her smile as she continued to the living room, she set him down and chuckled as Remus came to her side kissing her head.

"Change of clothing before you go?"

She rolled her eyes as he gestured to her bright pink shirt with the weird sisters logo on it and her blue jeans, she kissed his cheek before heading for the stairs.

"Yes I have to make rounds at Knockturn Alley for awhile today, till 3 bright colors will make me stand out more then I want to."

She disappeared up the stairs and after a few minutes came back down in a black dress that reached her knees and a pair of black stockings, she was putting her long raven hair up in a deep maroon ribbon and anyone who looked at her could see she'd changed her face as well making it a bit more hard edged.

"I'll be home hopefully before sun down, that is if they don't stick me on another job."

She called over her shoulder as she pulled on her boots hiding her wand in the side of her right stocking so it couldn't be seen but easy to reach.

"Good luck, be safe."

She smiled hearing his warning as she walked back outside closing the door behind her, she went first back to the office nearly making it to her desk before her arm was grabbed roughly causing her to look up at who had her, Luke had her by the arm firmly looking over her face coldly.

"What are you doing here? This area is for aurors and ministry workers only."

She rolled her eyes yanking her arm free.

"It's just me Luke so calm down."

She made her way back to her desk filling out the papers with quick movements of her wrist, Luke watched her gawking at her appearance.

"That's a strong Polyjuice Potion, I didn't recognize you Tonks."

She looked at him after finishing the paper work raising an eyebrow at him and crossing her arms.

"It's not a potion Luke, I'm a metamorphmagus remember?"

Luke looked at the floor mentally slapping himself for forgetting.

"It's alright Luke everyone forgets it at some times, I'll see you when I get back keep out of trouble."

She smiled before leaving again shifting her appearance to what it was before, once she arrived at the entrance to Knockturn Alley she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head covering her hair and part of her face as she walked down the crumbling steps, she tried not shudder as the eyes of the witches and wizards fell on her as she kept walking.

She paused outside Borgin and Burkes pretending to be interested in an object in the window as two witches walked past her hissing something in hushed tones, as she looked in the window an object stood out to her, an object that seemed familiar to her, a dagger with a sharp silver blade, the handle was bound in a rough black leather strap to make it easier to hold onto and if she looked closely at the blade she could see the engraved image of a snake on it.

She thought for a moment before going into the shop holding herself tall and proud like most of the pure bloods around her did, she glanced back at the window where now she could see only the backing of the wooden shelf that held the dagger, she turned back around in time to bump into someone stumbling back and nearly falling had it not been for the arm that caught her waist, she looked up to see who had caught her and she had to swallow a lump in her throat seeing one of the men from the posters in the auror office for being a dark wizard.

"Sorry sir."

She avoided his eyes as her hood fell off her head reviling the raven hair under it as the man removed his arm when she was steady on her feet nodding once before walking around her to leave, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when he paused by the door.

"What is your name girl, don't believe I've seen you around here."

She turned to face him her face emotionless as she pushed her fear aside looking him over.

"Raven, Raven Lestrange."

She wasn't sure why she used her aunts last name rather than the last name Black or something made up like she should have and normally did on jobs like these, the man looked her over his dark eyes trying to find sign of a lie but he must not have found one because he nodded meeting her eyes again.

"Lestrange, any relation to Bellatrix by any chance are you?"

She could tell by his tone he was hoping to catch her in a lie like a fly in a spider web.

"Distantly my second cousin Rodolphus Lestrange married her."

"How come she never said nothin' about you nor did Rodolphus?"

"No idea, not my place to know what she thought of me, him either."

The man leered at her coldly but did not call her out on a lie as he nodded once before leaving, she sighed going to the counter as Borgin stepped up to the counter greeting her.

"How much for the dagger in the window?"

She glanced back at the window trying to not look worried when she seen the man from before taking to a figure dressed in tight black robes a hood covering her head and face, it looked as if he was being scolded as the pasty white and boney hand struck his cheek like a snakes strike.

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am but that dagger is very expensive and is currently being held for another customer at this time-"

"I'll pay more than what they are giving you for it, name your price."

She tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice as the cloaked figure outside continued to scold the man.

"20 galleons then if your so eggar to buy it."

"Very well."

With that Tonks dug the money out of her pocket setting it on the counter, it took Borgin a moment to realize she had actually put up the money for it, he moved to the window and took the dagger bringing it back and quickly wrapped it in black fabric handing it to her.

"Thank you."

She said coldly as she went to the door, she stepped outside pulling her hood up and turning away from the pair behind her while listening best she could through her hood.

"You imbecile! I had that dagger held for a reason and now you've gone and lost it!"

She shuttered hearing a raspy voice hiss fallowed by the sound of another slap to the mans face, she shook her head and walked away down the alley making her rounds the dagger his in a pocket inside her cloak, she had just paused at the bottom of the steps leading back up to diagon alley to rest her feet from walking when she looked up to see the hooded figure again hidden in the shadows but facing her, a knot formed in her stomach as she tried not to let her eyes linger on the form as she looked about the alley, she shifted nervously before she began walking again a bit reckless this time as she kept running into people as she glanced over her shoulder.

Before long she stopped standing outside a shop and went to grab the dagger only to find it gone and replaced by something else, she took the object out of her pocket looking it over realizing it was the small box she had found under Bellatix's bed durring her walk through at Azkaban before Lyra was born and the spell was still strong on the tin keeping her from opening it, she looked around her eyes falling on the shadowed figure from before that now had the dagger and seemed to be taunting her.

She shook her head figuring it was some pit pocket that had taken the dagger and the box had been lost long ago when Teddy had found it and hid it after she'd forgotten about it so it could have been placed there by him back then, she made a last round before going back to the stairs and up to diagon alley with a sigh as she released the changes to her body tightening the robes around herself so they fit better before she headed back to the office where she quickly filled out the rest of the paper work and turned it over to the auror who gave it to her, she sighed as she was able to leave.

Once at the house she opened the door taking the box from her pocket and looking it over, she was nearly knocked off her feet as Teddy ran into her legs laughing, she smiled picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"Hi little man, where's daddy?"

Teddy looked over his shoulder as Andromeda came into the hall holding Lyra who was content chewing on a stuffed animal cat for the moment.

"You just missed him, Bill sent an owl asking if you and he would come and help set up."

Tonks watched as her mom smiled slyly while Teddy took the box from his mom making an attempt to open it something she didn't object to seeing as there was a very low possibility he'd succeed.

"Help get ready for what?"

She looked confused as she fallowed her mother into the living room watching as her son tried to open the box.

"For Harry and Ginny's wedding, don't tell me you've forgotten Nymphadora."

She didn't know what to say for a moment as she realized she had forgotten between the full moon and work she sadly had forgotten about the young pairs wedding.

"I guess I did, I got caught up in work and just forgot, I should head over and lend a hand and see if Ginny will forgive me."

She glanced down at Teddy and her eyes widened as she seen he had the box open and was looking inside.

"Teddy his did you get that open?!"

She sat down and took the box from him as he handed it to her smiling.

"A spell mummy. A spell Harry told me."

She had to admit she was impressed her son was only 3 years old yet here he sat in her lap having just preformed a wand less spell that opened a box with a charm she herself couldn't break.

"What spell sweetie?"

She looked inside the box seeing a few things before she set it on the table watching as her mother picked it up and looked through it after setting Lyra in her swing.

"Alohomora."

"Bloody hell, a simple unlocking charm, I tried everything on that box while I was at the office everything but a bloody unlocking charm and now Teddy was able to open it.."

She stopped talking for a moment looking at Teddy before she smiled hugging him close and laughing as she kissed his head.

"Good job Teddy! It takes a strong wizard to do wand less magic any you've done it and your only 3!"

Teddy smiled happily as he hugged her neck laughing, Andromeda cleared her throat drawing Tonks attention away.

"You should be going if you and to help I'll stay here with Lyra."

She sighed getting up and after setting Teddy on his feet kissed Lyra's head smiling as the girls hair turned from blonde to pink then purple.

"Be good for grandma sweet heart mummy and Teddy will be back soon."

Her smile faltered as the girl whined reaching for her with a whine saying mama as her hair turned brown.

"No sweetie you can't go, mummy will come pick you up later and then you can see Ginny and Fleur and Victorie, I promise."

The girl whined once more but didn't protest further as her mother left with Teddy closing the door, upon arriving at the burrow she made her way to the back fallowing Teddy who was laughing as he ran chasing Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, to where the others were, Hermione was the first to spot her and Teddy as he stopped chasing the cat smiling at Hermione as she messed up his hair.

"Speak of the she devil."

Hermione laughed making Tonks shake her head as she made her way over, she looked down at herself as the girl looked her over raising an eyebrow at what she was wearing.

"You look like your dressed for a funeral rather than a wedding."

She sighed with a nod.

"I forgot to change clothes, I was on a job in Knockturn alley before I came over."

She shrugged slipping off her cloak, she looked behind Hermione as Ginny came out the back door of the house shaking her head.

"Good thing Remus thought ahead then, he brought these for you in case you forgot to change clothes."

She smiled taking the clothes before hugging the red head before looking her over.

"Your starting to show, merlin Ginny."

She chuckled and Ginny sighed putting her hands on her hips.

"Only a month and I'm showing, how were you able to hide it until you were nearly two months?"

Tonks' smile wavered a bit as she remembered hiding the fact she was pregnant from most of the order members until she was just past two months along and to this day she felt guilty for it, she put a hand on Ginny's shoulder shaking her head.

"Something I really shouldn't have, I used my ability to morph my form so it didn't seem like a big change when everyone seen me and it's not something I'm proud of."

Her voice quickened as she caught sight of Remus behind the two young women, she gave Ginny a final hug saying she'd be back in a bit to help with the dress before she scooped Teddy up and hurried behind her husband silently setting her son down when Remus paused to talk to Harry she pressed her finger to her lips to tell Harry not to say anything making him smile slightly, she smiled standing on tip toe to cover her husbands eyes with her hands.

"Guess who and no cheating."

Remus chuckled pretending to think for a moment and saying Fleur or Ginny just to mess with her before he removed her hands kissing their palms.

"I'm only playing, I'd know my beautiful wife anywhere even if she does smell some what like stale water."

He laughed as she smacked his arm playfully trying to seem offended by the remark but the smile on her lips and in her eyes as well as her pink hair betrayed all signs of being offended.

"I told you where I had to go today! It's no wonder I smell like mud and merlin knows what."

She sniffed the sleeve of her shirt and grimaced, she did smell like foul water as well as mud and rotten wood.

"I think I'm going to go back home and clean up and pick up Lyra to as to give mum a brake."

She kissed him lightly before leaving with Teddy explaining to Ginny where she was going before she went back to the house, Remus didn't miss the way Harry tried not to watch as the married pair as they shared sweet moments together.

Once at the house Tonks went inside quickly kissing Lyra's head from where she was in the high chair as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Back already? Did you forget you didn't change?"

Tonks rolled her eyes at her mother but smiled none the less.

"Yeah I did and it doesn't help I smell like a bloody sewer rat!"

She laughed over her shoulder before she shut the door, she took a shower scrubbing herself raw before she got out and dressed coming back out as she dried her brown hair with a towel, she hung the towel on the back of the chair ignoring her mothers death glair as she took Lyra from the high chair kissing her head.

"I'll get it as I leave mum, go get some rest you've been here since dawn I can watch the kids now."

She smiled softly at her mother kissing her cheek before she took the towel back to the bathroom hanging it up, she waited till her mom was home before she left again for the burrow with Lyra held close, as soon as she landed she felt Teddy run past her and hide behind her legs laughing, she chuckled looking at the direction her son came running from and shook her head seeing Bill fallowing a tottering Victorie who was laughing as she tried to keep up with Teddy, she set Lyra down reaching behind her and messing up her son's hair.

"Better hurry, with your sister it's two against one."

Teddy smiled taking his sister's hand then Victorie's walking with them back to the now set up tent where the three went to an area set aside and played while Tonks nudged Bill's arm.

"Hmm starting to look like after Ron your little girl may just be getting married and we will be related, although I don't think it'll be in the way your mum wanted back when we were in school."

As if to confirm it Molly came out with the table clothes Fleur behind her with another arm full of them.

"Not exactly Tonks dear, when I imagined you becoming my daughter in law I imagined it would be because you had married Charlie."

Tonks chuckled shaking her head remembering the times Molly had played match maker for her and Charlie trying multiple times to get the two together until Charlie moved away to Romania and Tonks found Remus, she lent Fleur a hand with some of the tables laughing as the wind gave them a bit of trouble until the guys got the rest of the tent set up to block the wind.

After the tables were covered, the decorations up and the tables rearranged, set and re-set they were finally finished so Fleur and Tonks made their way to Ginny's room to help with the dress helping Lyra and Victorie up the steps while Teddy went with Harry and the other guys to get ready, the two were laughing and talking as they walked into the room making Ginny look up from where she was sitting in the window sill with a small smile.

Tonks looked the girl over and set Lyra down going to her side putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nervous huh?"

Ginny nodded looking back out the window but leaned into Tonks' side, she rubbed her back for a moment her other hand pulling something from her pocket.

"Here give some of this a try, it helps with the nerves."

Ginny looked at her and giggled taking the chocolate being offered to her.

"Now I think professor Lupin is rubbing off on you!"

Tonks blushed faintly but smiled none the less as she realized it was more or less true that her husband's chocolate obsession had rubbed off on her mostly after her pregnancy with Lyra she found herself craving it till she got sick, she watched as Ginny relaxed and got to her feet grabbing the dress from where it hung on the back of the door.

The two women held Ginny get ready and by the time Remus and Bill came up to the room with their wives' dresses the young red head was dressed, make up finished and her hair was done and the three were just talking as Tonks made finishing touches to Ginny's hair including adding the diamond clip Molly had wanted her daughter to wear.

"Molly will be pleased, you two did an excellent job."

Tonks smiled looking at her husband's reflection in the vanity mirror before she moved out of the way helping Ginny up and spinning her to show her off making the red head giggle.

"We did our best, Fleur did her make up I just did her hair and laced the back of her dress."

"And you did a good job of it, who'd have expected the tom boy trouble maker to be the one who's good with hair styles."

Tonks leered at Bill from where she stood beside Remus looking her dress over.

"Please I maybe a tom boy but I'm the queen of hair styles but you don't trust me, one accident at Hogwarts and I get deemed a hindrance."

She shook her head remembering the time Bill had asked her to help him cut his hair for a dance and she'd managed to cut it way to short then what he wanted or would have cared for.

"I had to go around till Christmas with the right side of my hair longer than the left."

He shook his head laughing as she punched his arm only hard enough to leave a fleeting pain before Fleur shooed him from the room, Tonks rolled her eyes and kissed her husband's cheek before he left closing the door behind him.

"What do your two's dresses look like?"

Fleur and Tonks both smiled at Ginny changing into their dresses, Fleur's dress was a pale icy blue sweet heart top that reached to her ankles and was dotted with crystals in snow flake like pattern across the skirt, the single strap the dress had was a see through fabric that had a shine to it, Tonks had to admit it suited her rather well as it hugged her body at every curve in just the right way.

She looked down at her own dress, black satin that reached her knees was dotted with diamond like crystals across the skirt and chest that resembled stars as a midnight blue sash hugged her waist to tie off in a bow on her back which from the waist up till where the straps met behind her neck was open, she had now changed her hair so it was longer and a soft chestnut brown as she worked with it braiding two strands together on the back of her head.

"Wow, you look absolutely beautiful Tonks!"

She winced as she jabbed herself with a bobby pin as Ginny grabbed her attention.

"What in this old thing? Not really Fleur looks better in hers."

She looked at Fleur with a soft smile but the two girls shook their heads but didn't push the issue any farther as Arthur knocked on the door saying Molly wanted Tonks and Fleur down stairs, both gave Ginny a final hug before going down stairs with Lyra and Victorie who were now wearing dresses, Lyra's pale blue and white and Victorie's aqua blue and icy blue, they made their way to their husband's in the crowed of people waiting.

Remus felt his wife at his side as she held their daughter who was giggling as she played with her mother's choker, he glanced down at her and his knees nearly gave as he took in the sight of her, she must have caught his gaze because she blushed lightly and smiled looking down at their daughter as she tried to get her mother's attention, Teddy came to her side smiling a bit winded from running around helping with last minute things and just like his father he looked his mother over and smiled taking her free hand.

"You look pretty mama."

She smiled kneeling down to kiss her son's cheek making him giggle and his hair turn electric blue.

"Thank you little man, you look very handsome to."

He smiled thanking her before she stood back up as the music started, she helped him stand on his chair so he could see smiling as they watched Ron walk down the isle first with Hermione fallowed by Fleur and Bill and after them Ginny walked down the isle with her father who seemed to be trying to hold back tears.

After the ceremony the group moved to the tent where the newly weds were congratulated by nearly everyone, when she managed to slip away from Remus and Fleur got away from Bill the two girls took out their wands hiding by the back and front of the tent they waited for Bridal party to sit and once they did they both cast a charm on the ceiling of the tent so it looked like it was snowing, much like the ceiling of the great hall in Hogwarts was charmed to do, but thanks to Tonks' touch the snow flakes that fell were a rainbow of different colors before they would vanish just before coming in contact with some one or something.

Ginny and Molly smiled seeing the display looking around, like the rest of the guests, for who cast the charm but not seeing anyone with their wand out, Tonks and Fleur came out of their spots sharing a smirk and a high five before going back to their husbands each of them getting a look as if the men knew they had something to do with it as they hid their wands, Tonks struggling a bit to get hers into the side of her dress and not fall off her heels.

Before long it was time for the father daughter dance that transformed into the first dance between Ginny and Harry, again Tonks slipped into her hiding spot at the back of the tent while Hermione took the hiding spot at the front of the tent and they cast a charm on the ceiling making it turn into a night sky filled with stars, at this point Hermione's part was done and she rejoined the crowd as they looked amazed at the ceiling, Tonks stayed where she was and twisting her wand in certain ways made different displays of northern lights that changed and mixed into different colors.

Ginny smiled as did Harry as they spotted the metamorphmagus, the color changing tip of her wand didn't help her hide in the darker area, and once the dance was through and she was back at Remus' side the pair thanked her, Fleur and Hermione for the display as the charm returned to the colorful snow.

"Tonks came up with the idea, she thought it would fit the wedding well."

Tonks blushed faintly morphing it away though her hair turned a blush pink against her control.

"It wasn't anything big, I just thought of it after I seen some students in Diagon alley earlier."

Ginny smiled and as the music came back on she pulled Tonks and Fleur onto the dance floor laughing when Tonks kicked her heels off and set them aside as the three danced laughing, after awhile Tonks had to get off her feet so she went to the table where her husband was sitting helping Bill keep an eye on Lyra and Victorie, she took the seat beside him kissing his cheek as their daughter came to her and climbed into her lap.

"Your lucky my feet hurt other wise I'd drag you out onto the dance floor Remus."

She smiled her hair turning a taunting purple making him smile and take her hand and shake his head, after a few songs and watching Ginny and Harry dance a few more times Tonks was surprised when as a slow song came on her husband stood and offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Lupin."

She smiled taking his hand and fallowing him onto the floor, they were half way through the dance when Teddy tugged his fathers jacket making them pause and look down at him.

"May I steal mama?"

Tonks hid a giggle behind her hand as Remus picked their son up handing him to his mother before going back to the side lines to watch, Teddy smiled as his mother held his hand and danced about like the others to the song.

It was well past 2 am when the family arrived back home, Tonks took Teddy to his room and laid him in his bed kissing his head before going to the living room window looking over the street, she glanced over her shoulder at the box still open on the coffee table and against the part of her brain screaming not to she went to it and picked it up taking out the paper inside and unfolding it.

She was met by a picture of three girls, one with wild black curls, one with snowy blonde strait hair and one with wavy brown hair, all three were dressed in the same black dressed and though they seemed to be of different ages they looked alike, it took a moment for her brain to register not only that it was her aunts and mother as girls but also the nail marks across her mother's face leaving scratches across the girls face without ripping through the photo.

She set the picture down and took out something else in the box, a locket silver and smooth, she looked it over her finger tips brushing over the engraved heart on the outside before she opened it looking over the images inside, on the left was a photo of her aunt again as a young girl in the same black dress but her curls were tamed into a braid down her shoulder as she stood stone faced, the left side was empty and looked as if the picture had been torn out harshly.

She closed the locker setting it on top of the photo and looking inside the tin seeing nothing more than the empty box inside, she sighed putting the photo and locket back in the box and placing the lid on it as Remus came into the room putting his hands on her shoulders as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Remus?"

He looked down at her but she was looking at the floor now as she set her wand on the table in front of her as she put a hand over his on her shoulder.

"What is it Dora?"

She finally looked at him her eyes a deep forest green as she bit her lip hesitating to tell him something.

"I think I've gone completely mental, I'd have to of to believe Bellatrix was still alive but I swear today as I was in Knockturn alley I seen her along with a man who was a known death eater."

Remus listened as she explained before he sighed leaning down and kissing her forehead squeezing her hand lightly.

"You could be madder than a hatter Dora and it wouldn't make me love you any less, it is possible she's alive I wouldn't put it past one of the three Black family sisters to do something like make a horcrux to save her self especially Bellatrix."

He watched as his wife smiled slightly as she got to her feet and walked around the couch before pulling him down into a kiss that he returned as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close, she broke the kiss resting her head on his chest relaxing.

"Well if worst comes to worst I'll fight tooth and nail to keep you and the kids safe from her even if it costs me my life."

He held her closer making her look up at him, his eyes tinged with worry.

"I hope that doesn't happen, if I lost you or either of the kids I'd be heartbroken and never recover."

She turned in his arms with a small smirk before pushing him over the back of the couch chuckling as he caught himself so he was laying on his back before she straddled his lap as she put her hands on his chest as she kissed him again.

"I can handle myself just fine love especially against her."

He chuckled putting his hands on her hips as he kissed back, she broke the kiss to look into his eyes her's turning to match them as she rubbed his nose with hers.

"You know crazy as it sounds right now I feel like a newly wed all over again some how."

He smiled pecking her lips holding her close.

"It's not crazy at all because I feel the same."

She smiled claiming his lips with her own as she laid atop him smirking against his lips as she felt his hands undo the strap of her dress, she sat up letting the top of the dress fall to expose her bra before she got up going to the stairs with a teasing look as her hair turned a mischievous purple.

"Uh ah I'll only be yours tonight if you can catch me."

She smiled dashing up the stairs as he got up, he began to fallow but thought of a simpler way to get her and apparated just behind her and grabbed her by the waist making her give a squealed laugh as she tried to get away unsuccessful as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she laughed as he took her to the bedroom as she stilled tried to get out of his hold but still failing until he picked her up and dropped her on the bed smiling as he watched her hair turn more shades of pink than he knew existed.

She sat up placing a silencing charm on the door before his lips found hers for a moment before kissing her jaw, neck and shoulder as she purred and gasped now and again as he'd nip her skin while his free hand removed her dress leaving it abandoned on the floor with her bra and his shirt.

Tonks spent the rest of the night happily nuzzled against her husband's chest under the bed sheet just listening to his heart beat as he slept, before she let her eyes close she glanced at the window but just nuzzled closer to Remus as she fell asleep happily.


	10. Chapter 10

_**~A/N: I do not own the song included in this chapter, the song "Almost Lover" belongs to A Fine Fenzy and not me.~**_

Chapter 10, Merry Christmas.

It was around 5am when Tonks groaned feeling her son get onto the bed and sit on her back shaking her shoulder while Lyra made frustrated noises as she tried to get onto her father's side of the bed, she grumbled something along the lines of it being 5 o'clock in the morning as she buried her head under her pillow.

"It's Christmas mama! Time to get up!"

Tonks looked out from under the pillow glancing over her shoulder at her son, his hair was green as could be without being neon as he shook her again.

"Okay okay, I'm up."

She rolled over so he fell onto the bed between her and Remus who was now awake and helping Lyra onto the bed, she stretched wincing as her shoulder popped along with her back.

"Oh ow, merlin I feel old."

She tapped her fist to the spot on her lower back that had popped making her husband chuckle as he kissed her head.

"Well you still don't look a day over 24 love."

She smiled blushing as she lightly smacked his arm before she stood picking Teddy up and holding him on her hip as she went to the door looking back at her husband as he got up holding Lyra who was happily turning her hair to different shades of red making her father chuckle.

After setting Teddy on his feet she fallowed him down the stairs but went to the kitchen making a cup of hot chocolate for herself and tea for her husband.

"Don't start opening anything until your sister comes down stairs."

She could hear Teddy sigh fallowed by the sound of him plopping onto the floor.

"Okay mama."

She chuckled as she walked back to the living room and sitting on the couch after handing Remus the cup of tea as he set Lyra on her feet and watched her make her way to her brother who laughed as she sat beside him reaching for the silver wrapped gift just out of her reach, Tonks smiled as her husband sat beside her.

"Okay go ahead and open you gifts."

With a bright smile Teddy moved the package closer to his sister before grabbing the other and opening it, Tonks rested her head on Remus' shoulder smiling as they watched the kids open their gifts their eyes lighting up as giggles filled the room, she set her cup on the coffee table and got up going to the tree carefully over stepping the shredded wrapping paper as she took a pair of small silver wrapped boxes from near the top of the tree.

She went back to the couch sitting down and waiting until the remainder of the gifts were opened before she moved to the floor in front of the two kids.

"I have two more gifts for both of you but there will be rules about them and you have to promise you will fallow them okay?"

Both kids nodded their eyes bright with anticipation, she smiled and handed a box to each of them and without a thought they both opened them, Teddy looked at the smooth black box in his hand with the silver writing that said Ollivander's wand shop 382 B.C, he looked from the box to his mother at a loss for words.

"Remember what I said, there are rules about using it, you can only use it when me, daddy or Harry is with you but it's your wand."

Teddy smiled setting the box down before he hugged her neck thanking her more times then anyone could count before he went to his father thanking him the same way, Tonks smiled picking up the box from the floor and setting it on the table, it had been her idea to get her son a wand and after a bit of talking it over and more then a little convincing Remus agreed on the conditions of the rules about when her could use it.

She looked at Lyra who was looking over the small porcelain box in her hands a bit lost, she smiled going to her daughter and opened the lid watching her daughter smile as the small glass pixie inside spun while music played from the box.

After some time things quitted down as Tonks picked up the wrapping paper while Lyra sat on the couch playing with the music box while Teddy was in the kitchen with his dad looking through a book of beginner spells, there was a knock on the door that made Tonks look at the clock and hurriedly finish cleaning the mess of paper before going to the door and opening it.

She smiled seeing Ginny and Harry on the door step.

"Wotcher you two!"

She greeted happily letting them in from the cold, she looked over her shoulder as Teddy came into the entry way, he stopped at his mother's side holding his wand in one hand making Harry look first at the wand then Tonks who shook her head saying she'd explain later, the rest of the morning while Harry and Remus supervised Teddy's spell practice while Tonks talked with Ginny as they watched Lyra dance about to the music box song.

"So who had the idea of giving Teddy a wand?"

Tonks looked at the young women beside her and smiled.

"Mine, I was thinking about it since the day of your wedding when he opened something that had a strong protection charm, that I couldn't even break, with a simple unlocking spell. It took a bit of time and convincing but I got Remus to agree."

Ginny looked over her shoulder at the kitchen as a lock unlocked somewhere in the room.

"What kind of wand is it?"

Tonks thought for a moment trying to remember.

"10 1/4 inch Cherry, unicorn hair core sturdy and barely yielding."

She looked confused when Ginny chuckled shaking her head, Tonks hair turned an annoyed orange as she watched the girl beside her on the couch.

"What's going through your head Gin?"

Ginny looked at her smiling.

"It's a perfect mix of your wand and Remus', same core and legth as Remus' but the same core and strength as you old wand."

Tonks thought on it for a moment her hair turning back to the set dusty pink it had been all morning.

"Guess it is, I can only wonder what Lyra's wand will be then, probably just like Remus'-"

She was cut off by the sudden partronus that bounded in from the window, a snowy white mink stood on the arm of the couch facing her.

"That's Fleur's mink, hopefully nothing's wrong."

She and Ginny listened to the message the mink gave, that thankfully was just saying she, Bill and Victorie would be a little late, before it vanished.

"Bill was worried you and Fleur wouldn't get along ya know."

Tonks looked at Ginny for a moment before she looked out the window.

"I had the feeling of that when he began to bring her to meetings and the battle of the 7 potters, he kept glancing at me as I talked with her as if he was expecting me to lash out."

She sighed remembering that George had said something to her the first time Bill introduced Fleur to the rest of the order and he had watched her closely when the young metamorphmagus had introduced herself and began talking with her.

"I remember that, corse back then I had just began getting over Charlie's leaving for Romania again after I thought he'd be staying."

She shook her head messing with the chain around her neck which Ginny now could now see had a worn and faded pink guitar pick strung on it.

"A souvenir from a concert?"

Tonks looked at her confused before fallowing her gaze to the pick making her shake her head with a faint smile.

"No, it's mine, I used to play guitar when I wasn't in training, used to sing to, this is pick was more of a promise I made one night."

Ginny watched as her eyes filled with tears making the glassy as she closed her hand around the pick.

"Back then I was careless, in the two month break I had from auror training I made some choices that made me careless and lose sight of my goal I guess. After your brother left for Romania I had found an open mic night at a muggle café and when I had finished singing a man came up to me and we talked for some time, when he offered to drive me home, because I had let him buy me a few drinks, he seen I hesitated unsure of what to do he slipped the guitar pick out of my hand and strung it on a leather choker I was wearing 'Promise I can see you again soon okay?' That's what he asked me as he handed the pick back and I agreed."

She fell quite looking at the pick in her fingers her hair turning a sullen blue.

"What happened? I mean since your clearly not with with him now?"

With a sigh Tonks readjusted so she was sitting cross legged on the couch her fingers idly messing with the pick.

"We met up again the night after and talked, just talked in a park near the café, I found out he was a muggle born wizard who preferred the muggle world rather than our world so I felt at ease letting my hair change with my mood but..."

She paused for a moment bitting her lip glancing at Ginny who was waiting patiently for her to continue, she took a deep breath getting to her feet bitting her knuckle as she paced by the window.

"Tonks, what happened? What did he do to you?"

Ginny's tone was firm as she sat on the edge of the couch her brown eyes concerned, Tonks gave a half hearted chuckle shaking her head.

"What any other man with a fantasy would do with a women like me who can change how she looks, he played me like a card! Led me to believe he loved me! We fooled around some but before my last month was up he asked me to change, 'I don't think pink suits you try a normal color.' Stupid things like that and my height and size. I drew the line one night and stormed out of his flat sobbing my eyes out, I went to your brother that night, apparited myself all the way to Romania to him, you couldn't believe the look on his face when he seen me with red and puffy eyes wearing nothing but a tank top and a skirt, my hair a complete mess, he didn't know what to think it he pulled me into a hug and just held me while I cried and it helped a good deal too, I was over it physically but mentally I put on a show for the people who seen me regularly, I'd laugh and smile while at night I was sobbing into my pillow until I went back to training, I got my head on strait and forgot him and when I met Remus it was as if the scar on my heart was never there an I felt safe and as if I belonged."

She smiled faintly sitting on the arm of the couch shaking her head.

"But enough about that, it's over and in the past, we have Christmas party to look forward to."

Ginny was about to say something but the sound of apparition made Tonks get to her feet and go to the door opening it and smiling as she seen Bill and Fleur who was holding a pair of cages both containing a ferret kit, one snowy white and the other a rusty brown color.

"I was beginning to worry about you both."

She let them in but Bill stayed at her side looking her over as she watched Fleur talk with Ginny who was petting the white kit through the cage she held.

"You've been upset and crying Tonksie what happened?"

She looked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing Bill I promise, don't worry about it."

As the night continued Tonks had seemed to be back to normal, laughing, joking and sharing a few drinks with Sirius until he got the idea to try and out drink her with fire whiskey but only managed to get 3 to her 5 drinks before she gave up.

After awhile Remus left to take Sirius to Grimmuald place and the others had left so after checking on Teddy and Lyra, who were asleep in their rooms, she went up to her and Remus' room and opened the closet taking out her old guitar she had got from her mother's house not long after moving from the flat to the house.

She sat on the bed holding the instrument for a moment smiling as it felt natural to her just like holding her wand, she let go of the neck of the guitar to wrap her fingers around the pick on her necklace and with one sharp tug broke the chain letting it fall to the bed as she began to play closing her eyes unaware that down stairs Ginny came back for her coat she had left behind.

Ginny heard the sound of the guitar coming from up stairs and leaving the coat on the couch she fallowed it, she stood silently outside the door listening as Tonks began to sing completely unaware of the girl outside the door.

"Your fingertips across my skin, the palm trees swayin' in the wind, images. You sang me Spanish lullabies the sweetest sadness in your eyes, cleaver trick. I never wanna see you unhappy, I thought you'd want the same for me. Good-bye my almost lover, good-bye my hopeless dream, I'm tryin' not to think about you, can't you just let me be?! So long my luckless romance my back is turned on you, should have known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do."

Tonks opened her eyes as she heard the door open and a blush covered her cheeks as she whipped away tears on them seeing Ginny.

"H-how long were you out there?"

Ginny sat next to her looking at the bed.

"Long enough to know that you can sing better than anyone I know and that the scar from all that time ago still hurts."

Tonks looked at the guitar in her lap softly plucking the strings.

"I'll be alright just bad memories, I'll forget soon enough beside sim married to a man who loves me for who I am not what I can do."

She got to her feet to put the guitar away but Ginny grabbed her arm making her stop.

"Play a little more please?"

Something in the way the young women asked Tonks just couldn't say no to so she sat back down and played more and eventually sang a little until with a yawn she set the guitar on the floor and laid down next to Ginny, who as already asleep, and fell into a light sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**~A/N: this chapter is NOT a major part of the story just an idea I took and ran with that reviles a little secret of Tonks' so if you do not want to read it or find you do not like the content you can skip to the next chapter. Thank you~ **_

Chapter 11, The Bet.

Tonks was awoke in the morning by a weight on her chest making it a bit harder to breathe, when she opened her eyes it took a minute for her tired brain to register Ginny's head was on her bosom and the red head was out like a light.

Tonks sighed looking around the room her eyes landing on the door that was left half open and through the opening she could hear voices particularly her husband's as she listened, she gave a small groan when she smelt cinnamon rolls as her stomach growled.

Ginny stirred in her sleep nuzzling into her chest before she opened her eyes and sat up nearly falling off the bed, Tonks caught her arm before she fell with a sigh.

"Easy does it Ginny, you fall and crack your skull open your mother will kill me and if she doesn't I think Harry would."

The young women blushed looking at her hands as she sat back on the bed.

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

Ginny shook her head looking her in the eyes.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that, being the youngest of 7 I'm used to falling asleep on one of my brothers, normally it was one of the twins when Bill wasn't home and Charlie was away."

Tonks shook her head hiding a laugh as she quickly changed clothes, Ginny leered at her back.

"What's so funny?!"

Tonks turned around to face her shaking her head as she pulled on a black weird sisters shirt that looked like it had seen better days just like the skirt that had safety pins in it.

"Ginny, I have two kids, a husband and I dated your brother for a few months I'm used to having people using me as a pillow it doesn't bother me."

She glanced back at the girl on the bed as she changed her earrings before going to the closet and taking out a pink dress that had sleeves to the elbows and handed it to her.

"I'll keep it a secret if you want if you'll keep one of mine?"

Ginny took the dress and nodded before changing into the dress that fit her perfectly, Tonks got up from the bed going to the jewelry box on the dresser and took out two silver piercings and after messing around with her ears under her hair turned to face the girl behind her with two barbell piercings in her ears.

"Where the bloody hell did those come from?!"

Ginny looked at the industrial piercings the metamorphmagus was now wearing her fingers lightly touching them.

"Had them since I was about 18 or 19."

As the women spoke Ginny could see a similar silver ball on her tongue.

"And that one to?"

"Nope had that one since I was 22, Remus still has no clue about it because I quit wearing it just before I joined the order, first time I've had it in about 4 years."

She smirked clicking the ball against her front teeth once before laughing, Ginny smirked at the women.

"I'll make a bet with you Tonks. "

Tonks looked over the girls face to see if she was pulling her chain raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"I'm listening."

"I bet you can't keep the tongue pricing in for a week even if Remus finds out."

Tonks smirked and Ginny could see the cockiness in her grey eyes as she nodded.

"And if I don't?"

"You owe me 10 galleons."

Tonks thought it over and nodded in agreement.

"All right you have a deal, I'll warn you though 4 years doesn't mean I can't wear it anymore."

The two shook hands on the deal after agreeing that if Tonks won Ginny owed her 10 galleons before going down stairs and as soon as Tonks was in the living room Teddy ran to her his hair messy from waking up and it was bright yellow.

"Morning mama!"

She smiled picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"Morning baby, who's here besides daddy?"

Teddy looked over his shoulder as Harry came around the corner with Lyra in front of him her hair pink as could be as she waddled about, Harry looked at Tonks gesturing to her ears.

"Do I want to know what you two did last night?"

It was Tonks' turn to blush as Ginny laughed shaking her head.

"Nothing like this, I've had them since I left Hogwarts."

She set Teddy down as Remus came into the room and as she straitened up she could guess already what he was looking at as he went to her side, she sighed feeling his fingers brush back her hair to look at the industrials better.

"Where did these come from Dora?"

He sounded worried as if she'd recently done them, she shook her head quickly taking them out and changing her ears so the holes were gone.

"A long time ago, before I met you."

He kissed her head as her hair turned from brown to lilac then pink.

"You know it wouldn't matter to me if you had them or not so why hide them?"

She looked up at him smiling.

"Simple, I quit wearing them after mum threatened to rip them out of my ears the summer I came back with them."

He looked momentarily scared for her as she chuckled setting the barbells on the table where Teddy or Lyra couldn't reach them before she kissed his cheek ducking past him to the kitchen making him laugh.

"Nose like a blood hound when it comes to food."

He shook his head as his wife stood in the door way eating a cinnamon roll the glaze making a mess of her lips, after a few hours of talking Harry and Ginny had to leave and as Ginny left she looked at Tonks over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Remember our deal, one week or else you have to pay."

Tonks rolled her eyes as she watched them go, once they were gone and the door was shut Tonks turned around to see Remus looking at her confused.

"Just a bet between girls, nothing to worry about."

She kissed his cheek going to the kitchen clicking the tongue piercing against her teeth a few times giggling when she knew Remus was trying to find the sound, she made herself a cup of tea leaning in the counter letting her mind wander and it wasn't long before she found her mind in the gutter as she thought about what could happen with the piercing back in place now that she was married.

She was yanked from her thoughts, thankfully, by a hand being placed to her forehead making her look up from her now cold tea to her husband.

"Your redder than a tomato love do you feel okay?"

Bitting her lip she morphed away the redness on her cheeks but it only came through stronger through her hair as a bright pink.

"I'm fine."

She cursed in her head as her voice came out as a squeak that she was sure didn't convince her husband who moved his hand to her cheek looking her in the eyes, she didn't realize they were inching closer together until their lips met and her arms were around his neck as she closed her eyes with a purr.

She did the best she could to hide the barbell in her tongue as they kissed but she knew more then once he had felt the metal ball but didn't say anything as they broke apart.

"I don't have to leave for another couple hours and I think the kids have fallen asleep in the living room, what to do?"

She giggled when as she spoke he kissed her neck and shoulder his hands on her waist pulling her closer, she pulled his face back up to her's kissing him again before slipping from his hold to the living room where, as she said, Teddy and Lyra had fallen back asleep together on the couch under a large blanket.

She smiled going to the hall stifling a squeal as her husband hugged her waist from behind leading her to the spare bedroom, once in the room she shut and locked the door placing a silencing charm on it before she pinned her husband to the bed kissing him senseless as she straddle his lap.

She purred as he sat up and slipped her shirt off and pushed her bra down kneading her breasts causing her purrs to become moans, she bit her lip helping him get his shirt off as she became the one pinned to the bed.

She kissed him again but his lips moved along her jaw, neck and shoulder before he kissed her chest and down her stomach making her moan and arch her back as his hands lingered on her breasts.

She smiled as she slipped out of her skirt but Remus took over completely undressing her as she kicked it off her ankles along with her underwear he kissed her neck, before long she was on top of him her body covered by a thin layer of perspiration as she moved, moans and gasps of pleasure rolling from her lips.

She lay beside him smiling happily their noses together as he ran his fingers through her tangled pink hair and placing butterfly kisses on her forehead now and again as she slowly fell asleep nuzzled into his shoulder, he smoothed her hair as it slowly turned brown letting his mind wander as he watched her, some how despite the 13 year difference she made him feel half his age and the situation causing her worry made the impending threat of her being taken away that much more real to him, and in an odd way it made the sweet moments like this seem like something in a fairy tale that he didn't belong in.

He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep until he heard his wife swear loudly as she stubbed her toe somewhere in the room, he opened his eyes to see her holding her foot with one hand while her other hand was struggling to brush out her tangled hair that was growing redder by the second until it was blazing like a flame.

"Take a breath Dora, your doing to much at once."

He sat up watching as she turned to look at him her hair losing a few shades of red so it matched the Weasley red as she took a breath letting go of her foot to fix her skirt.

"I'm late! I fell asleep and forgot I had work! I'm dead if I don't get to the office!"

She scrambled about looking for her shirt and without thinking she said something she regretted as her heart twisted painfully.

"What would Mad-eye say if he seen me come in late?"

He got up pulling on his clothes before he went to her as she realized what she said as she pulled on her shirt, she looked down as he held her close, she whipped the tears from her eyes before turning and kissing his cheek and unlocking the door as well as undoing the charm before she got out of his hold and opened the door going down stairs, he heard her trip over something as he fallowed her down the steps before she yelled back that she was okay before she pulled on her boots and grabbed her wand from the table along with a cinnamon roll as she grabbed her robe heading for the door.

"I'll be back later love! I shouldn't have to be there very late! Love you!"

He chuckled shaking his head as he watched her leave in a hurry not realizing her shirt was backwards and her skirt was pulled up a bit to far.

Once she arrived at the office she handed over her wand for inspection and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the wall, she was a mess.

"Bloody hell!"

Once her wand was handed back she hurried to the bathroom and fixed her shirt and skirt and made an attempt to fix her hair though it was tangled and matted beyond what she could fix without a brush and the remits of make up she had on was smudged under her eyes like she had gone through a rain storm.

After she cleaned herself up to the best of her abilities, meaning she made her hair short and dark as possible to hide the knots as she went back to the office.

"Tonks! Tonks wait up a sec!"

She sighed looking over her shoulder at Luke who was catching up to her.

"Your late, weren't you told to be here by 7:30?"

She rolled her eyes as she sat at her desk and Luke took the chair across from her looking her over.

"Shut it Luke I slept in besides I shouldn't have to much work, I finished most of it yesterday-"

"Hold up, what's that?"

She looked at him crossly before she looked down at the papers in front of her shaking her head.

"Nothing of your concern green horn, something I've had for years now don't bring it up again."

She looked up surprised when he laughed and after getting up disappeared around the corner for a moment then came back with two cups.

"That rough a morning calls for black with 4 sugars and no cream and a splash of milk."

She laughed taking the cup from him and drinking it thankfully ignoring the burning it did to her mouth before she smiled at him.

"Thank you, by the way nice try slipping your papers in with mine I won't do them for you."

She handed the three papers she'd found to him making both of them laugh, as the afternoon passed and Tonks had long since finished her work and, against her will, Luke's work as well and the two talked and laughed until she sighed getting to her feet to leave for the day when he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"What is it Luke?"

She looked back at him and was surprised when his lips suddenly claimed hers, one of his hands held her wrist and the other held her side forcing her closer.

"LUKE GET OFF OF ME!"

She screamed pushing him away putting her fingers to her lips looking ready to cry, realizing what he'd done he reached out a hand to console her but she shook her head and turned away storming out of the office.

Remus was in the living room watching Teddy and Lyra as they played with the wooden blocks on the floor when he heard the door open and slam shut fallowed by the sound of someone sliding to the floor, he got to his feet going to the hall his heart sinking when he found his wife slumped against the door on the floor her face hid in her hands and her hair a deep brown as it fell across her face.

"Dora, love, what happened? Are you okay?"

She looked up shook her head as she stood nuzzling into his shoulder when he pulled her into his arms rubbing her back.

"Next time I see Luke I'm going to kill him, stupid, idiotic child!"

Remus looked down as her hair flared red.

"What did he do? What did Luke do?"

She stepped out of his hold taking a deep breath to try to calm her self as she looked up at him.

"He kissed me, the bloody brat kissed me! It was just out of no where he's lucky I didn't go back and hit him like I should have."

She shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I thought he got over me years ago, he knew I'm married to you but I didn't think he would still feel that way for me."

Remus kissed her head rubbing her back.

"It'll be alright love, I'm sure he knows what he did and feels horrible about it so try not to hold a grudge to him for to long, if I had to guess he couldn't help himself your rather beautiful and you don't even know it."

Tonks shook her head kissing his cheek as she smiled before heading for the living room.

"Flattery is getting you rather far Mr. Lupin but I'm rather tired and I want to see the kids before I pass out."

She laughed as he fallowed her chuckling, he watched as she scooped up the kids into a hug laughing as their hair turned a pink rivaled only by hers as they giggled.

As the week went on Tonks had forgiven Luke for the kiss after he apologized countless times, she had won the bet against Ginny but rather than make the girl pay her the money she settled for a girls night involving window shopping in muggle London and a movie.

_** ~A/N: I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has fallowed this story through it's ups and downs, and to danadanaBATMAN, JKStorm501 and remusdora thank you for your reviews and encouragement though out the story. I would also like to encourage my readers to check out a new story of mine I'm going to post soon called **__**"Pink hair and a Guitar"**__** thank you all again!~**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, Gone (Tonks' POV)

The holidays came and went and the whole thought about Bellatrix melted from Tonks' mind as March drew closer and bringing with it Lyra's birthday on the 3rd and Remus' on the 10th.

It was March first and Tonks had gone shopping with Remus for a gift for Lyra leaving her and Teddy with Fleur and Ginny, both having volunteered to watch the kids, they had no more then reached the steps outside the house when Tonks put the bag she was carrying down and took out her wand, Remus had seen her switch to this defensive form many times, her auror's instincts she called it, but never since the end of the war had she drawn her wand in the house.

"Something's wrong, it's too quite."

She said in a hushed tone and slowly opened the door, all at once she went running into the house as Lyra's cries could be heard and the slightest smell of blood came from inside, Remus fallowed his wife and found her helping Fleur into a chair before she went to Lyra who was crying in her play pen, the house was trashed with papers, books and things thrown everywhere.

After Fleur was seated in the chair Tonks picked up her daughter before hurring to the room in the hall, Remus heard doors open but not close as his wife's foot steps became more frantic before she ran into the room then up the stairs, after a moment she shakily called down the stairs for him.

He made sure Fleur was ok before he went up the stairs finding Tonks in the door way of their room her back to him holding a sobbing Lyra, her wand abandoned on the floor surrounded by papers and pages from books, feathers from the pillows and broken glass from the photo frames and mirror, her body was trembling as she looked at the wall where a lone silver bladed dagger was stabbed into the wall with a note under it.

Remus watched as his wife's hair turned from brown to black before turning a blinding crimson red her form still trembling, he was about to put a hand on her shoulder when she fell to her knees holding Lyra close as small sobs could be heard, her shoulders heaved with the sobs, he knelt beside her gently rubbing her back trying to calm her and after a few moments she took a shaky breath and got to her feet and entering the destroyed room and picking up her wand before she went to the dagger.

She stayed arms length away from it and used her wand to remove it from the wall and bring the note closer so she could read it, she glanced away from the paper as her husband took over moving the dagger before returning to the note.

"She has them, the Bloody she devil from hell has Ginny and Teddy!"

Remus took a step back from his wife as her hair suddenly became the deadliest shade of blood red he'd ever seen and she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, he fallowed closely behind her knowing already she was about to either demand answers from the blonde down stairs or rush head first into something dangerous, or god forbid both.

Once down stairs Tonks sat on the coffee table in front of Fleur who was looking down at the floor ashamed.

"Fleur, tell me exactly what happened."

Her voice was steady but her red hair cast away any thought that she wasn't surprising anger and rage.

(Ginny's POV)

Ginny held the shaking 3 year old boy close as she kept her eyes on the iron gate that locked them in the stone prison while just up the stairs the sound of heels on a wooden floor could be heard as their kidnapper paced.

"Are you sure you brought me the two I asked for?"

The sickeningly sweet almost cooing voice asked and when there wasn't an immediate answer the sound of a cracking whip snapped down the stone steps making Teddy whimper and cling tightly to her.

"Yes Mrs. Lestrange we have brought you the red headed Weasley girl and your great nephew, they are in the cellar as we speak."

Ginny didn't recognize the man's voice but she didn't have time to try and think about who it could be before the clicking heels stopped and when they began again they were coming down the stone stairs, she pulled Teddy behind her fumbling for her wand cursing as she realized it had been snatched off her, she thought back to the last time she had come face to face with the deranged witch Bellatrix Lestrange, it was during the battle of Hogwarts and Ginny had been cornered by her but her mother stepped in and destroyed her or so they thought, it had never occurred to anyone in the order that one of the death eaters would be devoted enough to the dark arts to make a horcrux of their own.

A ping of guilt twisted her heart as she remembered Tonks acting rather odd before the holidays and now she knew why, Tonks must have had some idea that something wasn't right but she kept it quite as to not cause unnecessary panic among anyone should she be wrong, she was pulled from her thoughts as a hiss from the gate made her narrow her eyes.

On the other side of the gate stood Bellatrix her dark hair wild and curled just as it was then, her large black eyes looked from Ginny to the boy that hid behind her and back, something about her was off however she didn't look exactly like she had before, she was much paler and her normally pouty red lips seemed white washed also, her fingers were like bones with fabric over them as they curled around the iron bars of the gate but the biggest change, the one everyone in the magical world heard about, was that the spot on her forearm where her dark mark had been was now had a harsh and deep scar.

Bellatrix let her hands fall from the gate and after a second the silence was broken by a twisted cackle from deep in her throat as she looked at the pair in the cage.

"How lovely I tell them to being me the Weasley girl and itty bitty Teddy and it turns out we have a spare hmm this will be fun."

She turned away and looked at a hooded figure.

"Bring me the child he's the one she'll come for first."

She hissed before walking back up the stairs the black cloak trailing behind her, once she was out of sight the gate opened and the hooded figure stepped into the room and removed his hood, a man with greasy black hair and dark forest green eyes looked over the pair before a wicked smile crossed his cracked lips as he turned his head to the side.

"There are two ways we can do this little girl, either you hand over the boy and nobody gets hurt of you try and defend him and I'll rip you apart before anyone can hear you scream."

Ginny bit her lip holding Teddy closer as he began to sob, she wasn't capable of more than one spell without her wand if she was scared enough but her Gryffindor spirit made it hard for her to back down, she looked over her should as Teddy pulled away from her whipping tears from his cheeks as he stepped around her his hair turning red like his mother's often did when she was mad.

"Teddy come back here, if you go up there she'll hurt you."

Teddy looked back at her with a small smile.

"I'll be ok Ginny."

With that he went to the man his little shoulders squared and his chin held high though his now blue eyes were wet with tears, the man smirked mumbling something about a brave kid before they disappeared up the stairs and Ginny fell to her knees crying her hand clamped over her mouth.

(Tonks' POV)

Tonks was pacing about the room while Felur explained what happened, she bit her lip as her hair turned from red to green, blue, purple and stopping back on red it had done this many times in the last few minutes showing just how scared she was when her body said nothing.

She stopped pacing and gave a snort before she grabbed her wand and yanked on her maroon auror robe and black boots before she looked back at Remus.

"You can either come with me of stay here, either way I'm getting my son and Ginny back and killing Bellatrix while I'm at it."

She stomped outside mumbling something about how life in Azkaban was being to kind this time, Remus fallowed her out the door after making sure Fleur was okay with staying with Lyra, once outside she summoned her broom along with his.

"Do you even have an idea of where she'd be hiding?"

Without looking away from the pink and purple ribbons on her old, but sturdy, comet 260 she drew her wand and made a small map appear showing three manor like homes.

"The Black family home, the Lestrange manor and.."

She paused taking a shallow breath.

"The Riddle home, if she's anywhere it's one of these three places and we check them all in a quick succession starting at the Black manor."

He gave a nod and fallowed her as they took off, after flying for what seemed like hours she finally descended, she landed in an over grown yard outside the abandoned home and after leaning her broom against the shabby wall before she drew her wand again and carefully opened the door.

The smell of dust and rotten wood hit them like a ton of bricks as they stepped onto the damp room, Tonks' head snapped up when she heard the sound of wings and with a sigh she relaxed slightly seeing the nesting crows fly out a whole in the roof, she flicked her wand muttering numerous spells under her breath but to no avail of finding anyone or removing any spells.

She lowered her wand with a slightly relaxed sigh before she turned back to the door Remus fallowed her out of the house, it had seemed like another life time since he had even heard anyone on Sirius' side even mention the manor and though it was long since empty and falling a part it defiantly had the dark and gloomy aspect to it, nothing for a sign of color besides his wife's scarlet hair.

Once outside they grabbed their brooms he seen her pause and cast the map from her wand tip again this time a red mark was cast over the first manor, before he could take a step closer to her she shook her head making her red hair turn it's normal mousy brown as she pinched the bridge of her nose before she got on her broom hovering as she waited for him.

(Ginny's POV)

Ginny looked up as the man brought Teddy back down, though he was kicking and screaming his hair a flaming red as the man held him above the ground by the back of his shirt, Ginny got a closer look at the man's face as he put the screaming child down and watched him run to her and suddenly the memory of Tonks telling her about the man she met years ago came back to her mind.

_ "His name was Jason, he was tall with black hair and forest green eyes, he had this odd habit of turning his head to the side as he talked if something caught his eye."_

She looked up into the man's green eyes as she picked Teddy up while he clung to her his hair turning brown.

"Your Jason, why is a muggle born wizard who would rather live in the muggle world working with someone like Bellatrix?"

Jason gave a wicked smirk before grabbing her by the throat pinning her and Teddy to the wall a black polished wand jabbed her side making her whimper once.

"It's none of your concern girly, now how you found out my name and blood status I have no clue but you open that mouth again and I'll make you beg for death."

With that he let her go and tromped up the stairs closing and locking the gate behind him, Ginny took a few shaky breaths before she looked down at Teddy who was holding his arm, she carefully moved his hand away from it and instantly she wanted to cry but she held herself steady as she looked over the thin cut running the width of his arm.

"She called me a half-brwed."

She felt rage bubble into her chest as she kissed his head leaning against the wall.

"It'll be okay Teddy, if I know your mother and Harry their doing everything possible to find us,"

She paused as he gently tugged her shirt and pointed out the split in the stones that let them see outside ever so slightly just above the ground, a pair of black boots could be seen in the fading sunlight making Ginny hold her breath and press against the wall.

"I hear them, their here somewhere but her voice is echoing so it's hard to tell."

Before she could do anything but let out the breath she was holding Teddy leaned out of her arms, cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled as loud as he could.

"Down here mama!"

Ginny clamped her hand over the child's mouth worried it maybe some trick Bellatrix was pulling but she had to admit Tonks was one person that was nearly impossible to impersonate because no one, aside from maybe her husband, knew how she would act or what would come out of her mouth next and her hair, no pollyjuice potion in the world would give someone her metamorphic ability even with her hair.

She listened as the voice froze mid sentence and the boots outside shuffled as if the person was looking about for the source of the voice, Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat moving closer to the split in the stones so she could be heard.

"What is Nymphadora Tonks' partronus and what did it shift from?"

Her voice held firm though she was shaking slightly as she waited for the answers, the question was a three bladed sword because first if it was really Tonks the first words would be..

"Don't call me Nymphadora! It's at werewolf and it changed from a jackrabbit after my husband was being a prat and refused to think for himself about what made him happy. Now where the bloody hell are you Ginny I'm getting dizzy!"

Ginny couldn't help but give a relived chuckle at the response she received that left no room for doubt it was really Tonks.

"Inside in the cellar, she has us locked down here and she's upstairs waiting for you."

She listened for a moment as Tonks' voice became a whisper as she said a cloaking spell over herself and Remus and there was no doubt in her mind Bellatrix had sent someone to do patrols to see if her niece had shown up, after the sound of foot steps went away Tonks muttered the counter spell and she slipped something in through the split.

"Take that and you'll be sent back to Grimmuald place, Sirius and your mum will be waiting for you, Teddy you hold tight to Ginny because it's different from appariting with mummy or daddy you can get lost and hurt."

Teddy gave a small whimper reaching up and touching his mom's fingers as she handed Ginny a silver chain with a Portkey charm on it.

"It's okay sweetie mummy will be there before you know it, Sirius has Lyra with him and Molly I want you to make sure she isn't upset okay?"

She heard him whimper again but she understood he was agreeing before Ginny murmured the word so they vanished from the room to the living room of number 12 Grimmuald place taking her mother, who was in the proses of cleaning up the room, jump.

(Tonks' POV)

After she was sure that Ginny and Teddy were out of the cellar she turned to her husband her hair slowly returning to mousy brown as he took her hand with a gentle squeeze, she looked up at him and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to be a hero Dora, simply stop her and let the other aurors take her back to Azkaban-"

"I know Remus but I'm not going to just stand back like she didn't do anything, I'm an auror to and I can handle myself I don't need Luke and the others to come in and screw it all up!"

He sighed and figured not to argue as her hair flashed deadly red as she turned away and began looking for a way into the house, shaking her head she made her way to the main door but the second her hand touched the knob the heavy wooden door was yanked open and they were pulled in by the sleeve of her robes, once inside they were surrounded by darkness the only light coming in from the heavily curtained windows until a flash of green came down the dark hall at them only to be parried away by Tonks who didn't even flinch.

Before long it was fallowed by a barrage of killing curses that she simply blocked and cast away without blinking in fact she was smirking, she was smirking and laughing under her breath her hair turning a smug green.

"So Jason you've finally come to the wizard world,"

She dropped her shield charm much to her husband's horror as he blocked the spells that seemed to miss her by feet and narrowly miss him.

"Who thought you to shoot a spell cause you aren't very good at it."

The spells suddenly came to a halt as a man stepped out of the shadows his wand still trained on her but his green eyes were wide with a mix of shock, realization and horror.

"Nymphadora?"

She looked over the man before her her eyes shifting to a deep blue as she raised her wand making him jump back and raise his own wand so it was aimed at her head, quick as a snake she flicked her wand and sent a paralyzing charm at him leaving him unable to move, she went to him looking down into his eyes before shaking her hair she straitened up and looked back at Remus as he went to her side, she looked down the dark hall way and swallowing her fear began to fallow it.

With Remus on her heels she stopped short of the next room that was lit by a roaring fire in the black marble fire place her back pressed against the wall and wand held tightly in her hand, it was impossible for anyone to miss her hair turning from blood red to jet black as she watched the shadow that paced the far wall.

She took a deep breath expelling her fear as her training had taught her to do and stepped into the room and quickly blocking a killing curse with out flinching as her aunt shot it at her.

"So you did show up Nymphie,"

She cackled looking her over her eyes lingering on her hair as it went back to red.

"That half-breed brat of yours has a strong will so much like his filthy mother."

She spat the word half-breed as she flicked her wand again but rather than block the blue light Tonks countered it with a Torture Curse that broke through the spell and struck her aunt's shoulder making her fall to her knees, she didn't scream or whimper in pain rather she laughed at it and it made Remus sick to his stomach, seeing it wasn't going to work Tonks stopped the curse and flicked her wand again casting a killing curse that was quickly blocked and shot else where and returned from both Bellatrix and behind them which Remus blocked before it could hit his wife in the back.

Tonks didn't know how long her back was turned to her husband as she kept her eyes trained on Bellatrix in front of her but she could hear him dueling someone she couldn't see as she countered one of her aunt's spells, something was off in the way her aunt was fighting though her spells seemed weaker and her aim was off as if trying to avoid hitting a certain point on her niece, glancing at herself quickly Tonks found out what, the dagger that had been in the wall was now in one of her pockets only the handle visible.

With sudden realization she took out the dagger and was ready to destroy it when she was sent to the ground screaming in pain as her insides burned from the Cruciatus Curse her aunt was throwing at her, through the tears blurring her vision she could see her aunt pick up the dagger from where it had landed while keeping the curse in place as she smirked.

All at once the pain was gone and Bellatrix stumbled back landing hard on the marble floor both dazed and seemingly scared, from where she was laying on the cold stone floor Tonks could see Jason laying still across the room but he wasn't dead, at least he didn't look it, as Remus quickly helped her sit up but she growled quickly pushing him away and jumped to her feet blocking a killing curse aimed at her husband's head causing Bellatrix to curse and hiss under her breath.

"Go for the dagger! If we get rid of it we get rid of her! It's the horcrux!"

She glanced at Remus who nodded griping his wand as he watched Bellatrix closely, suddenly a barrage of spells was shot at them some getting blocked others whizzed past them thrown way ward by poor aim, Tonks kept her eyes on her aunt as she began to weave past the spells, her training with Mad-eye kicking in heavily, until she was close enough she could take aim at the dagger in her aunt's hand.

She flicked her wand in one quick movement but as soon as the green stream of light left her wand she was struck in the side by a spell that made her side burn and feel as if it were being ripped apart, she fell to her knees holding her side able to keep her eyes focused long enough to see the curse strike the dagger and shatter it and a second curse cast by her husband hit her aunt in the chest, she was barely able to move before she fell forward onto the marble floor blackness filling her vision though the pain in her side still sired like fire under her skin and the taste of metallic blood covered her tongue.

When she came around Tonks could hear voices around her and feel a dull throbbing in her side, she opened her eyes and as the room came into focus she seen Remus talking with a med witch and Molly beside him her hands wringing the end of her scarf nervously as the med witch explained something to the pair of them.

The trio stopped talking as Remus glanced over at the bed and seen her eyes were open, he came to her side with a meek smile on his face as he took her hand careful of the I.V. she was now aware was in her arm, she looked up at him squeezing his hand lightly as he kisses her forehead.

"What happened? Is she gone? Are Ginny and Teddy-"

"Their fine Dora, both are back at the burrow with Lyra and the others."

Remus cut her off as she tried to get up only to be gently pushed back down by the med witch who went to checking the I.V. bag next to the bed.

"But what about Bellatrix? I'm not dead did she get away?"

She seen the strand of hair that was in her sight turn red as she got flustered about not getting a full answer, not that she wasn't happy Ginny and Teddy were safe and unharmed but she wanted to know if she had failed in getting rid of her aunt.

"She won't be coming back ever again and the horcrux was destroyed now would you please try not to move so much love? You did get hurt during the fight."

Tonks was about to protest but then the throb in her side became a ping of pain as the med witch did something to it, upon looking she seen she was removing a bandage from around her torso the bulk of the padding pressed to where the pain was coming from, once the bandage was out of the way a red, raw and angry gash that was stitched could be seen on her hip.

"H-how did that happen? Did she try to stab me?!"

She reached her fingers out to touch the mark but winced as the med witch slapped her hand away ignoring the growl she received for it.

"Not exactly love, you were grazed by a Sectumsempra spell and though it wasn't the full force of the spell it caused damage."

She didn't miss the way his eyes avoided the spot on her side but rather were locked on their hands as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Remus, don't you dare tell me your thinking what I think you are, it was my own pig headed stubbornness that landed me here and probably my own clumsiness helped it was in no way your fault there was nothing you could have done because I wouldn't let you take the full spell for me."

Finally he looked up from their hands into her eyes, that changed to an icy blue and her hair shifted from brown to pale pink to white as she winced while the med witch replaced the bandages on her torso, his eyes looked over her face for a moment and she seen the familiar flicker of wonder and slight happiness in his eyes before he kissed her forehead again.

"No I wouldn't expect you to let me take a jinx, curse or spell for you in any situation because your very hard headed but that is one of the many things I love about you and wouldn't change for the world."

She smiled leaning into his hand as he placed it on her cheek after moving the strand of white hair from her face, beside them the med witch did something and a few seconds later her eye lids got extremely heavy causing her to yawn.

"Get some rest love you'll need it if your going to be getting up and around tomorrow if not later if I know you."

She smiled and lightly elbowed him in his arm before she let the sleep claim her, she could finally sleep easy now that her aunt was gone and she, for the moment, had nothing to worry about provided what her husband said about Ginny and their son was true, the thought of Teddy pulled harshly on her unconscious mind because she wanted to be with him and hold him close to shield him from what he'd gone through and the fears it brought forward for him.

_** ~I apologize to my readers for the long wait for this chapter it was a bit difficult to get a hold of time to write with finals before summer but now that those are out of the way I'm hopping to have more time to write, thank you all for your patients it is greatly appreciated.~ **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**~hello all I have something I want to say, I have realized my updating isn't what it used to be and I can explain this, I had finals just get over so I am hoping for more writing time and secondly the vast majority of these stories all start out on paper so sometimes I write things down as to not forget them and I just keep writing until a distraction gets me back to typing it so in short I am both writing these main parts down AND typing the full story and as anyone can imagine this process is time consuming. I would also like to apologize that this chapter maybe shorter but I've planed ahead a great deal for the next chapter and am jumping to get on it. Thank you for your time and dedication!~**_

Chapter 13, Happy Birthday!

It was just before dawn when Tonks woke, she smiled looking beside her at her husband's sleeping form before she quietly slipped out of bed, she left the room silently closing the door only leaving it a jar slightly behind her before continuing down the stairs to the kitchen.

She didn't bother checking on Teddy or Lyra seeing as they weren't there, Teddy had spent the night with Harry and Ginny while Lyra had a sleep over with Victorie, she smiled as she placed a silencing charm on the room and turned on the radio and began singing to the song as she made the food being careful of how she moved because of her side as the twinges of pain now and again reminded her that it was still soar and the tugging stitches reminded her she shouldn't be moving around a lot.

She had been waiting for this day since after Lyra's birthday and it was part of the reason she hadn't disagreed when Teddy asked to stay with his godfather and Fleur had asked if Lyra could stay the night, just her and Remus alone in the house and to start it off she was making him breakfast.

She was in the proses of putting the plated food on a tray to take it upstairs when a snowy white owl flew in the window, dropped a letter on the counter beside her arm and flew back out, she sighed picking up the letter looking it over and without hesitation opened it seeing the ministry seal on it, she groaned setting it on the table after reading the next days job.

She picked up the tray after turning off the radio and releasing the silencing char on the room, leaving the paper abandoned on the table, she made her way up the stairs careful not to trip, stumble, fall of slide across the floor because of her two left and sock covered feet, after clearing the stairs she smiled walking down the hall to the door pushing it open with her back and closing it with her foot as she turned her back to it, she chuckled seeing her husband still sleeping, on her side of the bed, snoring lightly while the light from the window began to fill the room as the sun came up.

She went to his side of the bed and carefully set the tray on the night stand and sat cross legged on the bed, she moved to lay on her side lightly walking her fingers from his torso to his chest smirking slightly as he smiled trying to act as if it hadn't woken him, she played along putting her hand on his chest and moved to kiss his cheek chuckling as he moved his head so their lips met.

She kissed back her hair turning a soft pink as he pulled her closer to him seeping the kiss, she broke the kiss it put her forehead to his while her finger drew circles on his shoulder.

"You're up early love what's the occasion?"

He kissed the tip of her nose causing her to giggle and her hair to darken to a hit pink.

"I'll give you one guess."

She kissed his shoulder as she closed her eyes only to open them as he coaxed her to sit up while he moved before chuckling as she pouted sitting in his lap her hands on his shoulders.

"Hmm do I get a hint at least?"

She shook her head as he placed his hands on her hips being mindful of her bad side as she recognized the playful gleam in his eyes, she leaned closer to him kissing his cheek.

"No Moony, you don't get any clues because your being a prat acting like you've forgotten your own birthday just because it's chalked back up to you being 13 years older than me rather than 12."

She purred feeling his arms coil around her waist still minding her side, she moved in his hold as he kissed her should while she used her hand that wasn't on his chest to gather a bit of the food she'd made, she pulled away from him a bit holding the fork to him it's contents looking like pancakes and a bit of a strawberry.

"I spent all morning on it hopefully it isn't perfectly horrid."

After placing a kiss to her cheek he took the fork from her and tried the food unable to hide his amusement at the taste, he kissed her head placing a hand on the small of her back as she smiled moving from his lap and placing the tray in her place before stealing one of the strawberries with a smirk as she sat on the foot of the bed laying back and closing her eyes as she covered them with her arms.

After a moment she moved her arms and giggled as her husband placed one of the strawberry pieces on her nose letting it fall and land on her lips before she ate it opening her eyes.

"Your cooking has improved a lot love-"

She didn't give him time to finish before she pulled him down into a kiss as he chuckled supporting his weight on his forearms so he was hovering just over her as he kissed back, he looked at her as she broke the kiss and lightly ran her finger tips over his jaw.

"It's just the pair if us in the house today, or at least until later when your daughter will be home."

She smiled running her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck and shoulder giving only a light growl in response until she detangled her fingers and forced him onto his back with a smirk as her hair framed her face in soft pink, fading to brown, strands as she placed her hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss him.

A knock on the door down stairs made her freeze and groan placing her forehead on his chest muttering something along the lines if are you kidding me as she got up with a sigh, she grabbed the tray smiling inwardly at the empty plate and glass before going down stairs setting the tray on the table and hurrying to the door as another and harsher knock sounded against the wood.

"Hold your horses I'm coming!"

She called as she opened the door a bit surprised to see Fleur holding Lyra who was smiling happily holding a vase with purple flowers in it, a white ribbon was tied around the vase and looking over the vase she could see Fleur's neat handwriting spell out Happy Birthday then bellow it were lines somewhat looking like they said Lyra and opposite them was Teddy's name in his messy handwriting with the E backwards.

"Morning Fleur, your earlier than I expected."

She smiled blushing faintly as she took Lyra into her arms smiling as the girl' shake turned pink and she kissed her mother's cheek.

"I know and I'm sorry about it but she insisted on coming home, she wanted to last night but I talked her into staying after she found that in diagon alley she wanted to hurry home and give it to Remus."

Tonks looked at the plant her daughter was still holding.

"Can mummy see it baby girl?"

Lyra looked as if she was thinking it over before handing it to her mom who looked it over smiling at her children's names scribbled onto the white vase, she set Lyra down watching her make her way to the small pile of stuffed toys in the other room, she turned her attention back to the plant moving her hand to feel the flowers and leaned in to smell them but jerked away nearly dropping it as the little purple blooms burnt her skin.

"OW! What the bloody hell is this plant?!"

She looked over the red mark on her hand already sure it had a twin on the tip of her nose then suddenly her time sitting in the dungeon class room at Hogwarts listening to Snape drone on about potions came back to her.

_ "Wolvesbane in it's young and flowering form can be dangerous to a werewolf, should the flowers come in contact with the werewolf's skin it will burn it and if not removed will cause the skin to fester and become severely damaged this however is only lethal should the werewolf ingest the plant or a potion made of the immature flowers."_

Tonks closed her hand hiding the red mark on her hand before she looked back at Fleur who looked unsure of an answer.

"I can not say, the salesman never told us what it was called just that it would be a useful flower to have around."

Tonks nodded setting the vase down on the stand beside her.

"It's an immature wolvesbane flower, they are useful because while in this state they hurt werewolves by burning their skin and as they mature they can be made into potions and since they are annual it's the same cycle each year."

"I'll just have to tell Remus,"

She smiled at Fleur as they walked to the other room with Fleur carrying the flower this time.

"So I heard from a little birdy that you and Bill are expecting to hear four little feet on the floor come summer?"

Fleur looked a bit surprised but shook her head with an eye roll as she realized the only person she'd told besides Bill had passed on the word.

"Ginny usually doesn't hide word like that from me and I'm sure she wouldn't keep it from you either."

Both laughed as they found it true but Fleur looked down her eyes a bit sad as she handed Lyra the vase then watching her place it on the coffee table.

"Hey cheer up this time around it'll be easier because you'll know what to do, if it's Bill that's worrying you don't let it get to you he's always wanted a big family coming from one like the Weasley's I guess how could you not, but if it's Victorie then you really have nothing to fret about take it from me Teddy took to Lyra before she even had hands, yeah it was a little rocky at first when she arrived because he was used to having mine and Remus' full attention but that all changed and I'm sure Victorie will look out for her little brother or sister the same way Teddy does."

She picked up Lyra as she spoke chuckling when the girls hair shifted from blonde to brown, pink and stopped on a soft honey yellow color, Felur smiled with a nod as her fear was driven out for the time as she looked at the stairs seeing Remus had been listening on in his quite manner, Tonks threw him a look over their daughter's head as if scald him for eavesdropping before she set Lyra on her feet as Remus came to her side kissing her head in apology watching his daughter hurry to the coffee table tripping over a pillow in the proses only to get back up and continue on her way after moving it aside.

"Careful it's an immature wolvesbane flower, found out the hard way already."

She whispered as she showed him the fading red mark on her fingers, he nodded kneeling down to their daughter's hight as she tugged his free hand lightly the vase dangerously close to falling out of her free arm.

"Happy birfday Daddy!"

She pronounced happily her hair turning a bright, almost glowing, pink as she held out the vase to him, he took the vase from her and looked it over with a smile and a chuckle at the signed names on it before he set it aside and pulled the girl into a hug making her squeal a laugh as he kissed her cheek thanking her.

Tonks smiled as she watched Lyra wiggle out of her father's arms and pick up the plant and pointing to the back door, Remus didn't seem to understand the stream of childish words that fallowed the motion and Tonks hid a laugh behind her hand.

"She wants to plant it in the garden so it will last longer."

She smiled softly petting her daughter's hair as she nodded, Remus kissed her cheek before fallowing Lyra outside leaving the two women in the living room to talk, they were in the proses of discussing a baby shower for Ginny when Remus came back in holding a dirty and teary eyed Lyra who reached for her mother as she came into view.

"What happened baby girl?"

She held the girl close looking her over and finding the source of the tears most likely, a good sized scrape on her left knee and a mirror of it on her left arm, it wasn't the first time Lyra had fallen outside and hurt herself but it was the only time she'd come in crying from the scrapes and bruises the falls yielded and it was one of the few occasions she'd clung to her mother because of them when she normally held vast to Remus.

"Your okay sweetie just a little beat up, it'll heal before you know it."

She gently rocked the girl in her arms watching as she fell asleep soon after her little fists still had a death grip on her shirt, she sighed getting to her feet and walking to Lyra's room laying her in the bed watching as she nuzzled into her pillow her hair turning it's normal brown, with a soft sigh Tonks left the room closing the door before going back to Fleur and Remus in the living room standing beside her husband her hand on his shoulder as she listened to the two talk about books they had finished reading.

After awhile Fleur said her good byes and left the pair to themselves while their daughter slept, once the door was shut Tonks gave her husband a sly smirk and sat in his lap her legs hanging off the arm of the chair and her arms around his neck.

"Hmm where were we before?"

She purred as he chuckled but kissed her moving his lips down her jaw and neck lingering on her shoulder as his hands worked to unbutton her shirt as she giggled watching him struggle a moment before moving his hands away and undoing it herself, while his hands now worked at the belt and button of her jeans making her chuckle.

"Mmm someone's eggar."

She purred as he slipped her jeans off her hips leaving her underwear exposed along with her bra as he pushed her shirt off her shoulders, she giggled pulling his face away from her neck to hers kissing him deeply, she pulled back looking into his eyes.

"So tell me Mr. Lupin what are the chances that your birthday just happens to fall on not only a full moon but also a blue moon at that?"

That got his attention making him pull back a bit confused, she got up from his lap not caring about her jeans or shirt as she picked up the desk top calendar and sat back in his lap showing him, on the page were three events one in her hand writing in pen but the other two were typed with the page one saying full moon and the other saying blue moon.

"The chance is more than one in 10 million to have this happen."

He smiled kissing her jaw and setting the calendar on the coffee table as she giggled melting into his hold as his lips claimed her's sweetly, she moved from his lap so she was standing in front of him and put her hands on her hips with a small smirk he knew a bit to well as she curled her finger heading for the stairs, he fallowed taking her hand as she led him to their room closing the door behind them.

Tonks found herself in the shower humming to herself as she washed out her hair that was locked on the brightest pink she'd seen it in a long time, so far even with their daughter home the day was going well as she listened to the sound of Lyra's giggles flitted up the stairs while she wrestled around with her father in the living room, she smiled shaking her head when she heard something break fallowed by Lyra's little uh-oh sound.

She got out of the shower and dried herself off and after pulling on a lilac dress Remus had given her she went down stairs looking at the living room where Lyra was watching her father clean up the broken glass.

"What got knocked over?"

She went to her daughter and picked her up as she raised her arms with a whimper, she looked over Remus' shoulder and sighed as he handed her the photo that had been in the now broken frame, a photo of herself and Remus when she was pregnant with Teddy, they were outside under a willow tree both smiling as she held her husband's hands to her swollen belly and smiling brighter when there was a kick against his palm.

"Oh well this one needed a new frame anyhow but for now it will just have to put here."

She went to another photo on the mantel and placed it in the frame along with the image of her and Teddy on the couch with his ear pressed lightly to her belly when she was about 7 months along with Lyra that was to small by itself for the frame.

"There I think it looks much better here my two beautiful babies together before they even knew each other."

She smiled kissing Lyra's head and giggling when Remus kissed her's as he got up after cleaning up the mess, she jumped when a thud against the chair across from the window sounded beside her, she went to the chair shaking her head at the owl that laid on the cushion two letters in it's beak.

"I need to remind Ginny she could send her partronus not an owl that would break everything in it's wake."

She set Lyra down and helped the owl up and watched it fly back out the window, she looked at the letters and smiled handing Remus one that was clearly from Teddy seeing as it had his hand writing on it and upon opening it Remus smiled finding a handmade birthday card, she smiled opening the letter from Ginny reading it over.

"Teddy wants to stay another night with Harry but Ginny says that he was sad that it meant he wouldn't be here to give you your card."

She read a bit more and smiled brighter her hair turning a shocking blue.

"They found out what they are having today! Their having a little boy! This is great and not only because Sirius owes me 10 galleons but because Ginny was saying she hoped it was a boy."

Remus smiled as they traded letters so she could see the card their son made, after sending a response back to Ginny Tonks killed time by entertaining Lyra for a few hours simply by getting into a contest to see who could change their hair more colors though it ended with Tonks letting her daughter win, Tonks had come to the conclusion just a few days after Lyra turned 1 that the girl was incapable of shifting anything but her hair color unlike her brother and mom who could both alter their hair and, to an extent in Teddy's case, their forms and how they looked.

She looked at the clock and got up holding Lyra's hand as they put on the boots, while shopping one day Lyra had seen a pair of boots similar to her mothers only smaller and pink either than black, before they kissed Remus on the cheek and headed for Andromeda's house, she opened the door smiling as her daughter went in ahead of her going to the living room and soon after her mother's laughter could be heard along with her daughter's giggles which she fallowed to the room and smiled seeing her mother holding Lyra in her lap while the girl looked through a photo album.

"Lyra you be good for Grandma, mummy will see you tomorrow."

She shook her head as the only response she got was a nod and a wave from her daughter and a good bye from her mother before she left going back to the house before apparating with her husband to their changing place with just enough time to spare before the moon rose and the transformation began.

Once the pain had subsided Tonks' wolf got to her feet and went to her mate nudging his cheek wagging her tail and crouching playfully, she was met by her mates paw gently pushing her over before he walked a few yards away and returned the playful notion to which she responded by pouncing at him making them roll about in the dirt nipping at him until at some point he slipped away and she found herself nipping at her own tail.

She looked around confused getting to her feet and sniffing the air for her mate yelping when something tugged her tail making her wheel around and bark happily at her mate who crouched forward again ready to jump at her, she returned the gesture and after he didn't make a move she jumped at him looking confused when he'd dodged it before he licked her muzzle making her tail way happily as she returned the favor then nudged his muzzle with her's and getting to her feet moving a few paces away looking back at him to fallow.

Before long they were running side by side in an open plane she was chasing fireflies as her mate slowed to a walk and sat on his back legs watching her run after the bugs trying to catch them in her jaws and failing most of the time, she finally came to his side panting with a firefly on her nose which flew off as she laid down beside him, he laid down and placed a paw on her back before he began to groom her getting a throaty purr like noise from her as she closed her eyes laying her head on her paws.

When her mate had deemed her fur was clean enough she playfully nipped his ear and was pushed over onto her back and pinned that way by his paw on her chest, she wafted her tail looking up at him and gave a throaty purr again as he nipped leaves and dirt clumps from her belly fur.

It was early morning when Tonks awoke, she sat up and smiled finding her husband asleep beside her his head on her lap and he was snoring softly his hair tousled and his fringe falling into his closed eyes, her smile softened as she gently swept the fringe from his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead barely causing him to stir.

She looked around them and sighed seeing they were in the open and merlin knows how far from where they'd left their clothes and Remus his wand, during the last full moon Tonks had come up with a way to keep her wand with her in the form of miniaturizing it and attaching it to a collar she'd wear as a wolf, she slipped the collar off her neck and detached the mini wand muttering a counter spell to make it it's normal size before summoning their clothes and her husband's wand.

She pulled on her coat at least before she bent down and kissed her husband's cheek causing him to stir more than before.

"Time to get up love, my legs are falling asleep."

The only response she received was a light huff before he sat up still half asleep, she moved behind him and hugged his neck from behind kissing his jaw, some mornings after a full moon her husband could be a bit grumpy but it normally turned around the more awake he was.

"I see your collar idea worked for you this time round."

He smiled pulling her around and into his lap causing her to smile and nuzzle into his shoulder.

"Hmm who'd of thought a dog collar, minimizing charm and some string would make my wand stay with me when I transform."

She kisses him quickly, lingering only a moment on his lips, then got to her feet pulling on the remainder of her clothes, she gasped and let out a squeal as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close placing kisses on her cheek and shoulder causing a purr to roll off her lips as she pressed her back to his chest making him tighten his arms around her waist.

It happened all at once, her husband's hand was on her stomach and a flicker of confusion crossed his face but before he could say anything Harry's partronus appeared before them and the message it gave was quick and to the point making Tonks' heart jump into her throat, Ginny, Remus watched as her hair turned from the bright purple it had been to it's normal mousy brown to a hectic reddish orange and her heart slipped a beat against his palm.

As soon as she was out of his hold they both huffily dressed before apparating to Harry and Ginny's home, Tonks didn't even wait half a second after knocking on the door before she opened it and hurried inside Remus close behind her, as they made their way up the stairs she moved faster and scooped up Teddy who was sitting outside a room with a closed the door, he clung tight to her as she lightly knocked on the door and waited this time for it to be opened.

When the door opened a worried Harry stood before her and just past his shoulder Remus could see Ginny's red hair fanned out across a pillow on the bed, he couldn't catch what his wife and Harry were saying seeing as they weren't really talking in full sentences just little fragment questions that were answered before they were completely asked, finally Tonks gave a nod and set Teddy down kneeling to his level telling him it was okay and to go wait down stairs with Harry and Remus.

Remus picked up his son as he came to him, his hair a deep blue, and fallowed Harry down the stairs after a quick glance at his wife's back as she slipped into the room and shut the door locking it with a soft click.

Hours seemed to tick by before Tonks came down the stairs her coat missing from her shoulders and her now brown hair was hurriedly tucked behind her ear, she jumped slightly when Harry said her name his tone slightly demanding though it was no more than a whisper.

"She's alright, a false alarm but from what I can tell she should stay in bed for a few days, she'll hate it but she has to, he's moving or changing positions and her frame makes that a bit hard for him without hurting her that's what caused the pain she felt."

As she spoke she used her hands to show and example of how the baby was moving.

"It would be safe to have Molly or one of the med witches take a second look, the few months I had of med training before I began auror training is just basics but from what she told me she felt I can guess from my own experience."

Harry sighed slightly in heavy relief before he went to her and thanked her as he went up the stairs back to the room his wife was in, she sighed closing her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose only opening her eyes when Teddy tugged her shirt reaching up to her, she smiled tiredly and picked him up her eyes lingering on the now faded pink mark on his arm from the cut Bellatrix had left on his arm, Teddy fallowed her gaze and put his hand over the mark to hide it before resting his head on her shoulder.

After a few minutes Remus was able to lead her out of the house and apparat them back home, she kissed her son' head setting him on his feet and watching as he fallowed his father inside while she walked down the street to her mother's home, it was still fairly early but there wasn't much doubt in her mind that her mom was awake or at the least the door was left unlocked.

Sure enough upon arriving the door was unlocked and from the kitchen the smell of eggs cooking along with toast came in some how making Tonks' stomach turn and twist, she shook her head going to the kitchen smiling at her daughter who was eating a piece of toast with jam on it and most of it on her face though she didn't seem to care.

"Messy as normal I see baby girl."

She smiled as Lyra giggled putting the remaining toast down and reached up to be picked up, she chuckled picking her up gently whipping the jam off her face with a napkin before kissing her cheek.

"Long night or a busy morning Nymphadora?"

Tonks cringed slightly at her name but smiled at her mom never the less making an attempt to hide the circles under her eyes.

"Busy morning, Ginny gave me a right good scare in the form of a false alarm labor, nearly gave Harry a heart attack because it was only him, Ginny and Teddy in the house thankfully his partronus found us though I think I gave Remus a scare because of how I reacted but my maternal instincts just went into over drive, Ginny's like my sister now I had to help her."

She looked up from the floor as her mom put a finger under her chin making her look up, her mother's dark eyes, the trade mark of the three Black family sisters, looked over her face before she placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Your doing just fine Nymphadora, you did what any women and mother would do, if it had been you I'm sure Ginny would have been there in a heartbeat."

Tonks smiled hugging her mom, it was rare when her mother showed this kind of affection toward her since she had left Hogwarts and became an auror, but then again it wasn't the Black family way to show affection in the first place and some of those ways stuck with her mother even after being outcast from the family for marrying a muggle born wizard and had it not been that she'd gotten pregnant she may have had a window to return to the family.

"Thanks mum, for everything I'll let you know if anything happens."

Andromeda nodded fallowing her daughter and granddaughter to the door watching them walk down the street, once back at home Tonks watched Lyra go to the living room and find her brother tackling him in a hug that sent them both to the ground laughing, she smiled shaking her head and went to the couch and sat beside her husband who was reading.

She laid down so her head was in his lap and she saw him smile though he tried to hide it with the book, she smiled closing her eyes as she felt his fingers run through her hair as it turned first pink then mousy brown which only made him chuckle and shake his head,!it was blissful moments like this that Tonks wanted everything to stay how it was and have nothing go wrong and now that her crazed aunt was gone for good and the moon passed the only impeding threat was and seemed to be Ginny's due date just around the corner and that was a minor problem in her mind because there were plenty of people looking out for the youngest Weasley.


	14. Chapter 14

_**~My oh my how did this story get so popular?! Thank you all! Now then I have an announcement; this chapter is one I have been working with for days now and would advice my lovely readers to proceed with caution for in this chapter things lurk that will make your blood boil and your eyes sting with tears but please do not hate me for it, as Albus Dumbledore once said 'Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.' So please read and try not to be bitter with me. (I sound like I'm narrating a Lemony Snicket meets Harry Potter chapter with this.)~**_

Chapter 14, Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away...

Just days after Remus' birthday Tonks discovered a surprise she herself was unaware of until it hit her but she had barely had time to convince herself it was real when a dark cloud seemed to fall on her in the form of a white owl with two letters from the ministry.

She picked up the letters and let the second hover in the air as it was charmed to read itself out loud at her touch, she swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched the charm activate over the letter.

"Dear Mrs. Tonks-Lupin,

We have received intelligence that you are an unregistered werewolf, as such you are stripped of your auror title and have been summoned for a hearing to further discuss the ministries next move as well as what is to be done with you.

Sincerely,

Amelia Bones, Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Tonks couldn't feel her body as she watched the letter fall to the floor after the women's voice had subsided, her heart was deafening in her ears and her throat was dry as she starred at the letter when the sound of little feet made her look up and loosely gather herself as Teddy came into view, his hair was brown and messy from sleep and he was wringing the bottom of his shirt as he looked worriedly at her.

"Mummy? Are you okay? You're crying."

She whipped the tears away and opened her arms for him holding him close as he stepped into them and wrapped his arms around her neck, the house around them was quite seeing as it was only her and the kids while Remus was at a meeting with Arthur and Bill about a ripple in the ministry though no one had a clue what it was until the white owl brought the letters and now Tonks knew it was her.

"Mummy's okay little man, what are you doing out of bed so late?"

The boy yawned nuzzling into her shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I had a bad dream, a bad dream about a wolf."

He opened his eyes and messed with a string on her night shirt as she got to her feet and picked up the letter setting it on the counter, she walked back to his room where she laid on the bed with him gently petting his hair.

"What did the wolf do in the dream?"

Teddy curled up under the blankets looking a bit scared to tell her but she didn't push for an answer just hummed softly as she rubbed his back.

"She, she left her pups, they were traveling and she moved them to a den as a storm blew in but after the pups were asleep she left them, just abandoned them."

She looked down at her son who was looking at her scared, she kissed his head taking out her wand and casting 3 smoke wolves, 2 pups and a pink adult.

"It's okay Ted, she didn't abandon them, she went back into the storm to find her mate, she left the pups behind so they would be safe from the dangers of the storm see?"

She smiled softly as the pink wolf came back to the pups with a blue wolf at her side and the pups ran to them tails wagging, Teddy smiled reaching up so his finger tips were inches from the teal pup.

"It's us, you, daddy, me and Lyra."

He pointed to a different wolf with each name as they disappeared and his eyes began to close making her chuckle and kiss his head while slipping out of the bed.

"Good night my sweet pup."

She whispered as she left the room, she went back to the kitchen picking up the letters and hurriedly hid them in a drawer as Remus came in the front door.

"Any luck finding something out love?"

She went to his side as he removed his coat and hung it up before shaking his head.

"No the most we could deduce it to was that it began in the auror department and rippled out, Bill asked if you would know but I couldn't answer for you-"

"I do know what's happened."

She said hurriedly cutting him off as her stomach dropped to her feet.

"It's...it's me, someone let it out I'm not registered as a werewolf and it won't be long before the unregistered half-blood fallows that, as far as the ministry knows or knew I was just a metamorphmagus, Mad-eye kept them from pressing for blood status when I began working as an auror."

She went to the kitchen and took out the letters handing them to him letting him read, after a moment he looked at her concerned as she set her wand on the table.

"They stripped you of your auror tittle?"

She nodded not taking her eyes off the table as tears blurred her vision and her hair turned long and black.

"If I'm a werewolf I can't work for the ministry...all that work the years of training and clawing my way up gone! Just like that! I'm a failure! If Mad-eye only knew I'd lost the title I fought tooth and nail for he'd be more disappointed in me than I am!"

Her voice became louder as the tears rolled down her cheeks like rivers and she threw her wand across the room watching it clack noisily to the floor before falling to her knees sobbing, Remus went to her and gathered her gently in his arms holding her close while she sobbed into his shoulder the sobs racking her whole frame.

"And to top it off I'm pregnant, I can't go to Azkaban pregnant! I wouldn't make it! The baby wouldn't survive!"

It took Remus a moment to absorb what she'd just said, while she was unconscious the med witch had given him and Molly some grim news that due to the damage caused by the Sectumsempra spell the chances of his wife becoming pregnant again were slim to none without difficulty, he tightened his arms around her so he was holding her closer closing his eyes.

"You won't go to Azkaban love, you have to many people that would protest it because you haven't hurt anyone and you went beyond even your duty as an auror to defeat Bellatrix almost single handed."

She sniffled looking up at him as he whipped her tears gently from her cheeks, she couldn't speak so she managed a nod as she hid her face in his neck glancing at his hand as he moved so he was still holding her but his palm was on her belly feeling the start of the baby bump with a slight smile on his lips but it didn't reach his eyes and she knew why.

"W-we don't have to have this one if your to worried, I'm worried to, I mean having two kids that are metamorphmagi is rare as a blue moon as it is so a third would be, well, impossible."

He looked at her more than a bit shocked that those words would come off of her lips and her words turned his stomach into a pit as he hoped she didn't mean it, she sen the surprise in his eyes and placed her hand over his closing her eyes.

"You don't mean that Dora, at least I hope you don't, I wouldn't even think about that no matter what the risk of the child being like us just because it's higher than it was with Teddy and Lyra."

She opened her eyes looking up at him with a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"I'm glad you think so but can you put me down before I ruin your shirt?"

It took him a second and her hair turning green for him to understand and set her on her feet watching as she hurried to the bathroom, there was no room between the forming baby bump and now the sickness for doubt that his wife was now pregnant with their third child and despite the worry and fear for what the child could be he he was happy, the news of the new baby washed out the horrid news about his wife's secret being out and made it easier to swallow for the time being it seemed.

When Tonks came back her hair was back to brown and it hung lank around her face, he held her close as she stepped into his arms and nuzzled his chest taking in his scent, they remained like that, just holding each other, until she gave a small yawn making him pick her up and go to the couch and sit down holding her so her head was in his lap as she fell asleep, he watched her lightly running his finger tips over her cheek as she slept, his fingers paused as he looked to his right and seen her wand on the floor where it had landed when she threw it, it seemed unharmed by the act aside from the slight scuff from where it had hit first.

When Tonks awoke in the morning her head was on a pillow and she was on the couch her wand on the coffee table in front of her with a note tented over it, she sat up being careful of how she moved so she wouldn't make herself sick and picked up the note and looking at it, in her husband's neat hand was a reminder of her summons to the ministry and that he was dropping Teddy and Lyra off with Hermione and Ron at the burrow as she was sleeping.

She got to her feet and went to the bedroom to change, she sat in front of the mirror messing with her hair sighing as it seemed to have a mind of it's own insisting on being the mousy brown it was and being just long enough to reach her shoulders, she soon gave up and changed into a dark grey dress top and a black skirt that reached her knees, she caught a glimpse of herself in the full mirror on the wall and sighed seeing how even at a few weeks along she was beginning to show the very tiny change in her belly.

She went back down stairs and within seconds of reaching the last stair she was pulled into a tight hug and all she seen was red hair until she looked at who had her, Ginny.

"Gin, can't breathe."

The girl let her go but kept her hands on her arms looking over her face with teary brown eyes.

"We heard about the hearing today, Kingsley came by and told Harry and I that he needed us to be witnesses for you, half the order is doing the same, Bill, mum, dad, everyone that knows besides Hermione and Ron the only issue is that we won't be allowed in the room until we are called and only Kingsley can stand to save your auror title but he and Remus think as long as Lucius doesn't bring up the story of the female werewolf that attacked him and say it was you."

Tonks managed only a nod and a sorry look before she turned on her heel and bolted back up the stairs to the bathroom her hair an acid green, Ginny looked at Bill who was looking up the stairs after her.

"I haven't seen her wear that color hair before do you know what it means?"

Bill nodded but before he could say anything Tonks came back down and went past them to Remus leaning into his side her hair shifting to brown again.

"It means I feel sick."

She closed her eyes mumbling something about morning sickness that made Felur look at her and smile though it quickly faded as Arthur came in the door with Kingsley behind him and with him was another auror, Tonks looked at Arthur as he gave her a weak smile which she returned before looking up coldly at the auror that fallowed Kingsley in bitting her tongue as he made her hold out her wrists and he cast a binging charm of them so she was unable to move her hands.

She was led out of the house with her wand being left on the coffee table as they portkeyed to the ministry, she swallowed thickly as the action made her stomach churn and her head spin, she had barely recovered when she was forced to walk down the hall and into the court room where the charm was removed from her hands and she was forced roughly into the chair facing the minister himself.

Her hair turned acid green as all the movement made her head reel but she tried to swallow the bile in her throat as it turned normal again.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks Lupin, daughter to the pure-blood Andromeda Black Tonks and the muggle-born Edward Tonks, mother to Edward Remus Lupin and Lyra Hope Lupin, is all this information correct?"

She clenched her jaw for a moment as the last names of her husband and children was sneered and her rage showed through her hair as it turned red.

"Yes sir, that is correct."

"Nymphadora, you understand you've broken more than one law correct? You are unregistered as both a werewolf and a half-blood and you continued to leave both as such from the time you began work for the ministry correct?"

"Yes sir, when I began my work as an auror my mentor Alastor Moody had pressed to keep my blood status off the record and simply had them put me down as an unknown blood status and a metamorphmagus part of which is true, I am a born metamorphmagus my ability has shown it's self from just hours after I was born and in many cases of my work came in handy for the ministry seeing as I could change how I look and do under cover jobs."

She held her head high as she spoke her hair shifting her again as if to prove her point, she listened as murmurs floated around the room some about her ability and others about her mentor the minister cleared his throat silencing them all before looking at the door she'd come in as Kingsley walked into the court room holding a file in his hand and he was fallowed by Remus who was being forced in at wand point, she clenched her jaw growling at the man as he escorted her husband to her side but went back to the door where he stood guard.

She gave a weak smile as Remus put a hand on her back and helped her sit up so she didn't feel as sick, the act didn't miss the courts eyes as one women leaned over and whispered something to the minister who looked at the pair as Remus held her hand talking her down as her red hair slowly became brown again.

"Nymphadora you have two children already do either of them show signs of Lycanthropy?"

Tonks tore he eyes away from her husband to look at the man addressing her and shook her head.

"No sir both our children are like me they are metamorphmagi and born ones at that never have either of them showed any symptoms during full moons."

"And the chances of your third child being the same way are?"

She bit her lip moving her free hand to her stomach but not braking eye contact.

"Is less than likely it will be the same as Teddy and Lyra as it stands the chances of it being like my husband and myself is greater than it being a metamorphmagus."

She took a deep breath to steady herself as her stomach churned and her hand held Remus' tightly, he stroked her hand softly comforting her until her hair became acid green and suddenly turned blood red as the minister said to bring the person forward who had reviled the information to them.

There looking horrified and scared at her was Luke, he was shaking and his blue eyes were locked on her face as sweat beaded on his face, something in her stirred and she let out a low growl before jumping to her feet the only thing keeping her from closing the arms length gap between her and Luke was her husband's hand around her waist.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD! I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND HOW COULD YOU TURN ME OVER LIKE THIS! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MADE IT AS FAR AS YOU HAVE IN THE AUROR OFFICE WITHOUT MY HELP! IF I GET SENT TO AZKABAN TONIGHT I HOPE YOU NEVER SLEEP AGAIN WITH THE GUILT OF TAKING A MOTHER FROM HER CHILDREN!"

She snarled at him and he looked at her horrified as she was grabbed by the guards in the room trying to hold her back along with Remus and now Kingsley, she only stopped when one of the guards placed chains on her wrists so she couldn't move from the chair other than to stand as she leered at him out of the corner of her eye as one by one the order members and Harry were called in to speak but when Ginny came in Tonks let out a whine and tried to get out of the restraints before shooting Remus a look, with a nod he went to Ginny's side and helped her to the chair beside his wife where the others had been and helped her sit getting a thankful smile from her before he went back to Tonks as she gave him a small smile.

Eventually after all the members and kids had spoke it was Kingsley's turn to try his best to seal the decision not to send her to Azkaban and allow her to keep her place in the auror office, which weighted heavily on how her ability would be useful as well as her victory over Bellatrix, after he had finished speaking the minister looked around the room his eyes lingering on a few members of the jury before the women at his side spoke.

"Those in favor of sending her to Azkaban?"

Tonks watched as a few people raised their hands and after a moment the women spoke again.

"Those in favor of returning her title and letting her be?"

The majority of the room raised their hands and Tonks felt her heart stutter slightly as it seemed the majority had won until, the doors to the room opened making the room jump and Tonks let out another growl as Lucius came into the room fallowed by her mother and Narssisa, Andromeda went to her daughter's other side with an apologetic look that made her stomach sink and look franticly at Lucius as he talked to the minister.

"It seems new light has been brought into this case, Nymphadora, it has been reviled that you were there the night Mr. Malfoy was attacked by a werewolf and is it true you were that werewolf."

Tonks hung her head as tears streamed down her cheeks as the cord that sealed her fate was struck.

"Y-yes I was there, I did transform into a wolf that night but I did not attack him beyond backing him into a corner and growled at him."

"LIES! I have the scars to show you attacked me."

She stood and pulled against the chains her hair turning red, she managed to slip her hand from one of the chains and grab him by the front of his cloak.

"You lying bastard I never put a paw on you that night Draco knows that full well and so does Narssisa, my mother knows that she stopped me from killing you that night because my son was in the room watching me, all those scars on you are from when you served Voldemort and everyone knows it because if I had attacked you that night you'd be a werewolf to."

She was yanked harshly back into the chair but she didn't say another word, she looked surprised when the chain was undone from her hand and she was forced to stand.

"Until the court can sort the facts from this case Nymphadora Tonks Lupin you are being sent to Azkaban prison."

Tonks felt her heart shatter as her body went numb and one of the guards held her wrists behind her back forcing her to the door, she tried to get out of the man's hold upon hearing Ginny scream in protest as she was led past them, she gave Ginny a sad look as she seen the young women was being held back by Bill who was watching her be taken away and after passing through a pair of doors she felt tears move faster down her cheeks before the man escorting her placed his wand to her neck and after a quick ping of pain she blacked out.

She opened her eyes again and fear set into her chest as she looked around the dark cell she was now in, she looked at the walls and her heart sank seeing the scratches on the wall that read Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Lilly, just bellow them was a timeline like line one hash said Harry's first birthday, another said Full moon.

Her heart hurt as she realized she was in Sirius' cell but it some how brought a strange comfort to her for a reason she couldn't explain, the sound of foot steps on the stones outside the cell drew her attention away as she went to the bars looking into the hall as best she could, a guard was coming around the corner with a large partronus shaped like a dog walking by his side and behind him a sight that made her heart sink lower.

The man stopped outside the cell and stepped aside allowing Remus to stand in front of the gate that separated him from his wife, she was focused on the two little tear stricken faces looking up at her Teddy and Lyra had come along despite their father's objections.

She knelt down to Teddy's level and slipped her hand through the gap in the bars placing it on his cheek as new tears rolled down them and he placed his hand over hers.

"Hey now, come on little man don't cry please, mummy will be home before you know it but there's something mummy needs you to do okay?"

The boy nodded trying to stop the tears but failing.

"Mummy needs you to be strong and help Daddy look after your sister do you think you can do that for me sweetheart?"

Teddy sniffled and nodded again as she moved her hand from his cheek and looked at Lyra who was sobbing much harder than her brother as her hair became black.

"Baby girl please don't cry you have to be good for daddy and Teddy, be a big girl and mummy will see you soon."

She felt her own tears sting her eyes as Lyra nodded weakly holding tight to her hand as she stood looking at Remus, her loving husband now had to face the fact that his wife was in Azkaban just like his best friend had been and she knew it was scaring him more than he was letting on for the kids' sakes.

He put his hand through the bars and lightly stroked her cheek whipping away the tears as they spilt over her cheeks, she kissed his palm taking a deep breath.

"If you can help it don't let Sirius find out I'm here, tell him they are keeping me at St Mungo's for the time being I don't need him thrown back in here because he tried to pull some hero stunt to get me out, if he does find out don't let him do anything stupid I don't care if that means forcing him into Padfoot and chaining him to a tree, I'll be out in two days tops."

Remus nodded and gently pulled her hand through the bars and kissed her palm his eyes sad, worried, scared, hurt, and angry all at once making her whine as she cupped his cheek.

"Don't you do anything stupid either love the kids need you and I'll need you when I come back."

He nodded looking into her eyes as her hand slipped from his cheek.

"And you look after yourself, you won't be able to leave if you become like your aunt and that is the last thing we need."

She nodded a sad smile on her lips as the man forced the three to leave Lyra's screams and cries echoing back down the hall made her heart shatter into dust as she listened to them fade away, she went back to the cot and sat on the edge of it looking at the wall running her finger tips over the names her fingers lingering on Sirius and her husband's nicknames.

The time she was locked in the cell seemed to drag on as she lay on the cot running her fingertips over the forming bump in her abdomen not moving for any reason from her spot seeing as the mush they brought for food smelt as if it would kill a person in one bite and the goblet of water was as nasty as if it had come from a drain pipe, two days felt like an eternity by the time a man opened the door and Kingsley stepped in with Luke behind him.

"Come along Tonks your family is waiting for you at the burrow."

She got to her feet the leer gone from her face as she smiled and her heart beat wildly in her chest as she took her wand when he handed it to her and cast her partronus, smiling at seeing it's silvery fur, and fallowing Kingsley out though she constantly glared daggers at Luke as they walked and he made sure to keep a distance from her, once outside she fallowed closely as Kingsley apparated but when she opened her eyes what she seen wasn't what she was expecting to see, the cold stone walls with scratched names in them, the mush sitting in a bowl on the floor along with the cup of water.

She sat up from the cot and looked around tears streaking her face.

"It was a dream, only a dream, I-I'm still here."

She curled around herself and began to sob quietly to herself when the lock on the door clicked and the hinges squeaked as it was opened, she didn't bother looking believing it was just the guard coming to take the untouched food as she sniffled, suddenly a hand was on her back rubbing gently and someone was softly encouraging her to get up, she looked and the tears streamed faster as she locked her arms around Remus' neck, he chuckled wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

She pulled her face away from his shoulder looking into his eyes before her smile faded and she let to of him and pinched herself yelping when it hurt, she looked up at her husband who was watching her slightly confused, he stumbled back as she threw herself at him again as she realized it wasn't a dream this time as he held her close kissing her head.

"What was that about Dora?"

She chuckled through her tears looking up at him.

"I'm afraid I'm dreaming or hallucinating or something that would me you weren't really here."

He smiled and gently pulled her face to his kissing her deeply, she melted into his hold kissing back fiercely her fingers tangling in his hair, he broke the kiss chuckling as he put their foreheads together.

"No love, I'm here, really here and we are going home and cleaning you up before we go to the burrow where everyone is waiting for you."

She smiled nuzzling his neck before getting out of his hold and fallowing him down the hall pressing closer as the dementors flew above them kept away by her husband's wolf partronus, once outside she hesitated and clung to his arm.

"It's okay love, look at me, your not dreaming I swear on my own life your not dreaming, the ministry sorted through the case and found Lucius was lying and so the majority voted for your freedom and giving you back your title as long as you became a registered werewolf and that is already done now."

She closed her eyes taking a breath to calm herself and smiled with a nod, the feeling that it was still a dream made her chest tighten as her husband held her close appareating them away from the prison, she opened her eyes and all doubt it was real melted away as she seen they were standing outside the house.

Remus smiled fallowing her inside and watching as the first thing she did was get a shower, he sat in the chair looking through the paper only looking away as she came out of the shower and kissed his cheek before going to the stairs stumbling on the last one and catching herself on the wall calling down that she was okay, he'd missed the sound of her tripping and even just walking about for the two days she was gone, he'd missed her in all, since she was gone the house was to quite even with Teddy and Lyra the house had been missing a certain light that fallowed her into any place she went and the laughter she could bring into a room.

Tonks came down the stairs her hair bright bubblegum pink to match the shirt she was wearing with the blue jeans and fingerless gloves making him smile and look her over.

"What? Don't give me that look I have to wear these clothes while I can before I get to big."

She smiled standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek, he smiled wrapping his arm around her waist holding her close and placing kisses on her neck and shoulder causing her to giggle.

"Mmm I take it you missed me?"

He looked at her with mock surprise that made her giggle more.

"Of corse I missed you love, you wouldn't believe how dull it is without you around even Teddy and Lyra felt like something was missing when you were away."

He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled her hair turning a shade brighter so it was hot pink and it shortened so it was sticking out in nearly every direction, she didn't know why but she began to sing softly as what he said made a song come to mind.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."

Remus smiled looking into her eyes and kissed her head.

"You are my sunshine Dora and I'll never let anyone take you away again because without you my world may as well be empty."

She smiled cupping his face in her hands and pulling him into a kiss.

"I won't leave you again I promise cause without you I have no world."

He chuckled and kissed her again before pulling away enough to look into her eyes, his eyes were full if happiness and joy to have her safely in his arms.

"We should go, if I don't have you there Molly will be upset with me for keeping you."

She laughed imagining Molly getting angry with Remus because he was late bringing her to the burrow, holding his hand she left the house with him but paused on the step looking like she'd lost something.

"Your wand is at the burrow love, Ginny and your cousin have a surprise for you and they needed your wand."

She looked up at his her eyes curious but a sly smirk on her lips.

"Don't ask me Dora, I'm sworn to secrecy by the code of a life long marauder."

He smiled as she grumbled and crossed her arms pouting.

"Damn my cousin."

He chuckled kissing her head as he apparated them to the burrow, once there he caught her before she lost her balance and nearly fell into the marsh, she smiled at him thankfully as she regained her balance wrapping her arms around his waist while he wrapped his around her shoulders as they walked to the house.

As soon as they were on the door step Remus took a step back from her trying to hide a smile but failing as she opened the door and was nearly knocked over by Padfoot jumping on her and licking her face causing her to shriek a laugh and push him down.

"Ewww! I've got cooties! Now I have to put boiling water on my face!"

The black dog barked a laugh wagging his tail as she laughed petting his head whipping her face on the back of her hand looking down surprised when she felt something under her fingers in the dogs fur, a bright pink collar was clasped around his neck and he was showing it off to her.

"Pink suits you Pads."

She smiled looking back at Remus who was watching them, she turned around crossing her arms with a devious smirk, he took a step back looking from his friend to her and back.

"Don't you are Sirius."

Tonks smirked looking at the dog beside her and pointed to her husband.

"Sick 'em."

She smiled as the dog lunged at her husband pinning him to the ground barking happily as they wrestled about, she turned away from the fight taking a step inside looking around, the living room was empty but she could hear Molly in the kitchen giving last minute orders meaning Sirius had been a distraction so she wouldn't see everything before it was ready.

She looked at the pictures of all the kids on the walls and smiled seeing one of Bill and herself during a summer she'd visited, he was trying to help her ride a broom but she only managed to hover above the ground a few feet, suddenly everything went dark and she couldn't see, she was ready to elbow who ever was behind her when she recognized the scent of who was behind her.

"Ginny fair warning for next time, it's not safe to sneak up on an auror and do that, I nearly sent you across the room then where would we be?"

"Sorry Tonks but you can't be in here quite yet your not ready."

She was confused as she was led out if the room into a different one and when the door shut Ginny removed her hands so she could see they were in her room.

"What do you mean I'm not ready? If it's just the others can't I go in what I'm wearing?"

Ginny shook her head handing her a white box before sitting on the bed, she opened it looking at the dress inside and her eyes widened looking it over, it was white with a cream ribbon around the waist and on the sweet heart neck line, she took it out of the box looking it over seeing it was relatively short seeing as just holding it made it look as if it would barely make her knees, in the light a sheen caught her eye and upon looking she seen crystals scattered across the bottom of the shirt in all different colors and sizes.

"Are you just going to stare at it or are you going to put it on so we can go join the party?"

Ginny laughed as she watched Tonks marvel at the gown then roll her eyes at her remark before changing into it smiling at it fit like a glove, she kept her fingerless gloves on despite Ginny's chiding that they didn't fit well with the dress and Tonks countered with a comment about how her currently hot pink hair didn't either so they just dropped the topic as the came back into the living room where Remus, Sirius now in his human form, and Fleur were waiting for them.

She smiled seeing her husband's jaw drop at the sight of the thigh length dress, she went to his side and closed his mouth and kissing his cheek before glancing him and Sirius over.

"So who won then?"

Sirius grumbled crossing his arms making her laugh as she assumed he had lost.

"I only lost cause your husband desired it would be a good idea to toss me into the marsh."

She looked at Remus who was shaking his head.

"I did not toss you in the marsh you rolled yourself into it."

She smiled flicking her cousin on the forehead then her husband shaking her head.

"Alright boys we're not 5 stop acting like it especially you wolfy we already have a 4 year old and a 3 year old."

She yelped as her husband pulled her down into his lap and kissing her cheek.

"That's big talk for the one who acts so immature sometimes mostly when she doesn't get her way."

She looked over at the direction the voice came from and stuck her tongue out at Bill who was leaning on the door frame his arms crossed as he shook his head.

"See what I mean?"

She rolled her eyes standing up but still holding her husband's hand.

"I can be mature when I want to be, it's just no fun."

She chuckled lacing her fingers with Remus' as she spoke, Bill shook his head again but cracked a smile leading them into the back yard through the kitchen where the smell of food still lingered making the reminder of not eating for two day come back, she blushed as her stomach growled and gave Sirius a look when he snickered at her.

When they stepped into the back yard the whole area was lit up with fairy lights strung along the canopy that was set up and in the close by pools of water were little orbs of light floating just above the surface changing color as they did so, George met them under the canopy and greeted Tonks with a hug and peck on the cheek, though she was sure he wasn't showing it Tonks had the feeling Remus wasn't exactly pleased with the kiss on her cheek George had given her, she smiled at him returning the hug happily.

She looked around as the canopy turned into a tent that was lit by pink and white orbs of light floating inside paper lanterns that were near the ceiling of the tent, her attention was pulled away when she heard shrill giggles from behind her and upon turning around she was knocked to the ground as Teddy and Lyra jumped at her at the same time.

She laughed holding them close not caring for the moment she was on the ground because she had her kids safely in her arms again something she missed nearly to much over the two days she was gone, finally after a moment she sat up looking at the pair as the stood in front of her tears streaming their faces which she gently whipped away kissing both their heads.

"Why are you crying? Mummy's home and she's not going anywhere like that again."

Teddy smiled taking something from his pocket holding it out to her, she took it and smiled looking over the wooden carving of a wolf that was attached to a string so it could be warn as a bracelet, she kissed his cheek happily letting him take it and slipping it on as he offered to help her.

"Thank you baby, I love it and I won't ever take it off I promise."

Teddy smiled drawing an X over his heart.

"Cross your heart?"

Tonks smiled drawing and X over her heart with a nod.

"Cross my heart."

He smiled and looked at his sister as she handed their mom a small box wrapped in bright blue paper, she took it and opened the box taking out the flower shaped hair clip and smiled as if changed from white to a soft baby pink.

"It's charmed, we had daddy help us place a charm on it so it will change color like your hair."

Teddy explained and Lyra nodded watching as their mom turned her hair brown and put the clip into place before she kissed Lyra's cheek picking her up as she stood.

"Thank you both I love them."

She chuckled as Lyra climbed out of her hold and went to George's side tugging his hand to go into the yard to which he fallowed smiling, she watched as Teddy fallowed them out and she and Remus fallowed behind Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione into the yard as George gave a glass of water to both Lyra and Teddy and also one to Victorie who had joined the small group from Fluer's side.

George countered to three and on three each of the kids put a little water on something hidden in the grass and backed up, a few seconds later the fireworks shot into the air lighting up the night sky with all kinds of colors and patterns, Tonks leaned into Remus' side watching the display like everyone else as Molly and Arthur joined the group to watch, after the desplay Sirus went to her side and handed her the pink collar and henshe looked confused he showed her the tag loop had her minimized wand hanging on it like a tag, she hugged him happily and dispite the head shakes and eye rolls she got she put the collar on and smiled happily until Sirius made a wise crack about how he didn't think collars were in his friend's bedroom intrest and he got a good punch to the arm for it to.

It was well into the night when Tonks and Remus returned home with Teddy and Lyra already asleep, she took Teddy to his room laying him carefully on the bed and slipping off his shoes before covering him with the blankets and kissing his head before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

She went to the living room smiling as she found her husband waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, she fallowed him up and once in their room she slipped out of the dress and laid down on her stomach on the bed nuzzling her pillow with a content sigh, she looked over at her husband as he sat on his side of the bed leaning over to kiss her head until she moved and his lips found hers making him chuckle and pull her closer.

She smiled against his lips putting her hands on his shoulders as she straddled his lap.

"If two days makes me miss you this badly I do not want to find out what anymore days would do to me."

He smiled as he kissed her shoulder and neck.

"Nor do I love, nor do I."

She smiled pulling his lips back to hers kissing him deeply before laying beside him so her head was on his chest and she was listening to his heart beat, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, Remus smiled brushing her hair away from her face as it turned from pink to brown two days had been more than he'd have ever wanted to be away from her and it made his heart hurt to even think about what he would do if something happened to her.

He pushed the thought from his mind and settled down for the night nuzzling to her hair before falling into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in two days.


End file.
